Step into her shoes
by Iscratchandbite
Summary: Alexis grew up without love, when special circumstances take her into the world of Twilight how will she react. Being Bella isn't easy, every decision can make a big difference, or have a big consequence.
1. Prologue

**This is the one and only disclaimer, because there are so many other twilight stories here, we all know we don't own twilight. So, I don't own Twilight, I'm not that imaginative.**

**WARNING: This story does have mentions of rape, children might not want to read it. This is the Prolougue, just introducing people into the character of Alexis. You don't have to read it but there is importance in it. In fact if you don't read it you might not get the rest of the story.**

**I know the plot has been done before. Many times by people who right much better than myself but I wanted to right this anyway. **

* * *

**Step into her shoes**

Prologue:

I was leaning against my bedroom walls, a flashlight in one hand, Twilight in my other. The twilight series was my escape. I had read it a thousand times and I stilled loved to read it, even though I knew which word followed the next.

It was late, that much I knew. I had no alarm clock to tell me the time, I just guessed it by how far I was into the book, almost done, and I had only started reading it tonight. I hoped if I looked tired enough tomorrow morning I could fake being sick. I was even wearing only my underwear in the hopes of catching a cold.

My parents wanted me to go with them to some snooty, up-your-self ball. A ball where all the other rich folk around here go to. My mom was going to torture me into looking perfect and we were going to see if they could find me my future husband.

Yes, a husband, I was seventeen for god's sake. My parents were Susan and Richard Campbell, owners of a huge fishing franchise that rivaled Japan's. I was their perfect little daughter Alexis Campbell. They weren't my real parents though, I was adopted.

I wasn't an orphan. My real parents didn't die in a car crash, weren't murdered by a psycho maniac, they weren't killed by some terrible disease. I didn't know why they dropped me off at the orphanage, the workers there didn't think they looked poor, or young, or anything else that would have prevented them from raising a child. I guess they just didn't want me.

I spent my first year at that orphanage, I can't remember life there, but I was told I was a very well behaved and quiet baby. I ate what I was given and slept when I was told to.

My parents needed to adopt a child. "Good publicity" I had heard my dad say about me when he thought I was asleep. The press covered the whole story, since then I had been their little publicity doll. Whenever their stocks fell they would announce something about me or do something you needed a child to do. Then the news reporters would come and we'd be seen as the perfect family, even in times of crisis.

My mom made me an elegant little role model for all the children my age; I had perfect posture, a pretty face and the highest grades in my school. Whenever I did something that helped my parents industry I would be rewarded with books. Unfortunately all these books were non-fiction study books. Don't get me wrong, I was lucky to have them and I read each and everyone, but the real books I liked were fiction novels.

I was in to fantasy, ever since my fourth grade teacher had read us the Deltora Quest series I had been hooked. I would read through whatever new books my parents gave me quickly and then I would borrow out books from the town library. Sometimes cameras caught me carrying a bag of books home, but that was still good press in my father's eyes, so he didn't mind me having a book under my nose for most of the day.

"Just as long as you keep your grades up and don't get lazy you can do whatever you want," he had always said. So I did as he said, I would read while on an exercise bike, or on the treadmill. I would watch my favorite shows on a stepper and I would read and write most of the other free time I got.

As I result of this lifestyle I was pretty fit and smart, but without any friends. I did have a few friends at school, but they were all dad-approved. Meaning not really my friends and they probably bitched about me every time I turned my back.

My life was kind of sad. My parents didn't really love me; I was like their pet with benefits, a cute dress up doll that moved at most. I'd never even had a boyfriend, my dad had made sure of that every parents day.

If I flirted with a cute guy he would approach them and talk to them, after that talk the guy would never speak to me unless it was completely necessary and would always look scared when I passed by him.

Yes, a sad life, but it was okay, at least I wasn't poor, or living in war times or with abusive parents. Plus I always had my books, I knew that. The twilight series was the only fiction books I had bought.

I imagined how life would be if I was Bella. She was so surrounded by love, even if it was not always wanted. I wished I had loving parents, a loving boyfriend, friends, I sighed. She had such a large family too. I'd always wanted siblings, someone to talk to on the nights my parents went away (which was basically 5 times a week). Someone who I was responsible for.

I didn't even have a pet to talk to. Though that might change soon, I heard my mom ruffling through the paper and talking about how it would be great for our image if we adopted an injured animal. I hoped it was a puppy, but I'd be fine with a cat, or a bird, hell I'd even take a fish.

I had just reached the part where James was about to kill Bella when I heard a bump outside. My drooping eyelids flew open; even through the shock they were stinging and difficult to keep open.

I heard another bump, near the front side of the house. I lived on one side of the huge mansion, my parents lived in the other, and we rarely crossed paths, unless they wanted to find me. I knew they couldn't hear this sound, I could barely hear it myself.

I tip-toed out of my room and walked out to the front verandah where I thought the noise was coming from. The house had two stories; it was massive, especially so because of how long it was. The biggest in the neighborhood and it was in the rich part of town.

I leant over the side rail to see a dark figure standing there; he had been throwing rocks against the wood. "Who's there?" I whisper called.

"Can't you recognize me baby?" the guy called, his voice sounded way too familiar. A stream of light appeared from his hand, he was holding a torch. Her directed it to his face and yelled "Boo, its Logan."

_Fuck, _okay, I never said I didn't swear. I just rarely did it around my parents, and when they were only a couple of rooms (massive rooms but still) away I wouldn't be swearing anywhere outside my head.

Logan was a footballer, really muscle, buff and cute. He was who I would imagine Emmett to look like, just with shorter, blacker and curlier hair. I had flirted with him when I was 14, he had just gotten his growth spurt and every girl was out to get him. I mean, he was the only man there and we all looked like women, kind of.

He seemed kind of right for me at the time, I had matured really fast and had boobs already. My hair was long and shiny, a kind of dark caramel with chocolate streaks. My lips were full, still are, I used those three things to my advantage. I soon had him tripping for me, just a few pouts, jokes exchanged, lame pick up lines, a few bend and snaps and he was hooked.

My dad had come along, as usual, except after he gave him the 'don't touch my daughter, teenage pregnancy and fame don't mix' talk Logan seemed all the more interested in me. Creepily so, in fact.

I went out with him in secret, we went to movies when my parents weren't there and held hands between classes. Soon I started seeing his worse attributes, he was possessive, and I couldn't even talk to any other guys. And he was disgusting, he tried to pressure me into sex, but I was only 15, I refused and he dumped me.

I denied ever having him as a boyfriend, to everyone, even myself. But he tried and tried again to get me to be with him, he teased me at school now, making disgusting jokes and wiggling his eyebrows at me around his gang.

So you can see why I wasn't exactly happy to see him. He shone the torch on me and gawked. Shit, I still had no clothes on.

"I guess you knew I was coming then," _ugh, gag. _"Come down here, I want to get a proper look at you."

"Fuck off," I whisper/yelled; praying to god my parents wouldn't hear me.

"Ooh, feisty, you'll be a good fuck in bed. You'll be happy to know I've been practicing before I would get to you, you're friend Shawnee was as tight as guitar strings."

Ew, gross. I didn't even know they were going out, I hope he used protection, for her sake.

"You're disgusting Logan," I spat.

"And you are fiiiine," he stretched the word and I could imagine his eyes going to my chest.

I crossed my arms, but I guessed that pushed them up because he whistled. I turned around and walked back inside, ignoring his rude calls.

I was tempted to slam the door but thought against it just at the last second. That sound would travel to my parents' ears. I couldn't risk waking them up.

I shivered as I went back inside; the cool air had covered me in goose bumps. It was a weird climate in this town, freezing in winter but it never snowed, only hailed. In summer it was as dry as a bone and hot as a forest. There were always water restrictions; never did the storm water flow to the dam.

So I sat back down, got comfortable and started reading again.

I had finished my book, put it away and tucked myself in to bed. My eyelids closed, they stopped stinging. I blinked a couple of times and squeezed them shut. I imagined my real parents, what they were doing know, if they even knew about me.

It always took me a while to fall to sleep, but soon I was blissfully dreaming. My subconscious mind decided to teach me a lesson for reading for so long, all I saw behind my eyes were different adaptations of twilight, how it would have been had they been faeries not vampires.

It was a silly dream but seemed serious at the time.

"Bella, I'm not right for you. You could squish me in a second and then I'd never fly again," dream faerie Edward said. Dream Bella was about to reply before I got startled awake.

"Alexis, wake up," my mother was shaking me. She gasped, "Oh no, look at your eyes, look at those bags. You look sick Alexis."

_Yes, _I thought, _maybe it worked._ I coughed for emphasis.

"This can't be happening, not today, you were supposed to meet Edgar today," she started pacing, biting on her thumb like she always did when she was stressed. She couldn't risk pulling her hair now could she? That might make it fall out and how terrible would it be to have one of the company owners bald.

"Stop stressing dear, you'll get frown lines," my dad called from the dining room. Did I mention we have seriously good chefs? One for breakfast, one for lunch, one for dinner, and one for desert and pastries.

"What can I do Richard, she looks like she's been up all night and," she placed a hand on my forehead, "she feels warm too."

"Just give her some eye drops and use foundation for the rest, she'll look perfect." He blew it off, damn, can I not get out of anything.

"Good idea honey," she pulled me from the bed, I was glad I had thought to put my pajamas back on. "Ooh, honey, you're going to look fabulous in this dress I bought you. Just like one of those my scene dolls you used to look at. The dress is almost exactly the same."

"Mom, I was 10," I whined. Plus I only looked at them because I wished I would get to wear high heels like them. Now I do, my mother had taught me to walk in them since I was 11. She had said I was growing up so quickly I could pull them off, now I could wear 6 inch heels no sweat.

"Oh well, you'll look gorgeous anyway. Now eat you're breakfast, we have a long day ahead." My mom loved to gush; it was cute, like she was a teenager. But unlike Bella I didn't manage her, she managed me, every single thing I did.

The chef offered to make me something special, I sighed and declined, opting for my cold muesli. It was the cereal I loved more than any other; it had everything I wanted in it, coconut, crystallized pineapple and pawpaw, sesame seeds, oats (of course), sultanas , bran, dried banana, and even almonds (I put them in myself).

I ate it as quickly as I could, normally I eat it slowly, eating all the oats and sultans first, then the almonds, next the milk with the coconut and seeds floating on the top, and lastly I eat the pawpaw and pineapple. I'm strange; I eat things bit by bit. I take off the topping of my pizza; eat the base, then the stuff on top, and then the cheese. When I have curries I eat the meat first, then the potatoes and veggies, and then the rice.

Don't hate me for it though, if there is something I do that I know is bad and disgusting its barf up my meals. My mom told me to do it after eating fatty or sugary stuff, it hurt but I kept my physique and kept my mom off my back.

It was either that or I swam laps until I died; I was a good swimmer, not the best but still good.

So after I chugged down the muesli, my morning chai tea, mom whisked me away to the first floor and sat me in the makeup room. I always imagined this is a room Alice would have created, every kind of foundation for my skin tone was here, every eyeliner, lip gloss, eye shadow, blush, skin cream, exfoliate, wax, nail polish, mascara, lip stick and even lip liner was here.

Mom tried to pull me into my seat but I struggled, "Can I just grab a book mom?" I pleaded.

My puppy dog face wouldn't work on her, her mouth set into a stern line she said, "No" and pushed me into my seat. I grumbled but obliged.

"Get some more sleep, you need to look your best, the reporters from 9 news will be there," she pushed me back on my chair and made me look up. Then she dripped the eye drop onto my eyes and covered them with some kind of wet cloth.

"I bought these online, just in case this happened. It's supposed to get rid of bags," she explained. I nodded and listened to the music she turned on. My mother hummed along as she waxed away my hair, not that there was much there in the first place. She did this every time we had to go somewhere.

After that she got out the exfoliation cream and scrubbers, she pulled off my clothes and I was left to try and sleep while she made almost every part of me sting. When she started took off my bra and started on my breasts I flipped.

"What the… What are you doing," I barely held back the swear word.

"It's just like one of those doll dresses, you'll be showing a lot of cleavage," she clarified.

"Oh… okay, but I am not showing my butt," I sounded like a major diva when I said that.

"You won't darling; it goes half ways down your thighs."

Phew, well, that's relief. I let my mind wander, remembering old parties, old pictures, and old stories that people told when they saw me in the headlines. I was a little worried, if I was showing as much cleavage as my mom said and I would probably be photographed, what would everyone at school think? Or worse, what would Logan do.

I fell into a deep sleep, when I woke I was still sitting in the chair, naked except for my boy leg underwear and my skin was pink as a child's. There goes that tan I was getting, lucky my heritage meant I had olive skin. Who were my parents, was one Chinese, Brazilian?

I didn't know, I didn't know the time either. All I knew was that my mom wasn't here, probably getting ready herself and I was still in the makeup room. I looked into the mirror across the hall.

Well, it was different than usual; my mom usually played it down a bit. She normally made my face look more natural with normally a little highlight around the edges of my eyes. Now she seemed to make me look just like every other teenage girl out there, except prettier.

I had a shadow eye makeup, extremely prominent and almost raccoon-like. My eyelashes were extended about a mile long. My lips were covered in clear gloss, edged almost unnoticeably with a darker shade of red. They were fuller looking but now they were there natural red-pink. I was glad it wasn't the usually light pink. That was what everyone else's lips looked like without lipstick. I was proud of my naturally dark lips.

My high cheekbones are highlighted, my skin smooth and flawless. I hate to be egotistically but I look good, and now that the pink is fading my body looks smooth too. I could be a supermodel if I wanted to, I'm skinny and 5'8 but there is one problem, I have a swimmers build. Meaning my ribs are way too big and are visible from space. They deny me from having proper curves. I have a little curve but all my friends have way more, they can pull off more things than me because of it.

That's why guys like them better; they never look at their faces. Yes, the guys all the girls want are shallow little pricks. The nice guys are all taken by the unpopular girls, like since I hand out with the 'popular group' I can't date a nice nerd.

My mental rant was interrupting when my mom cam barging through the door, I had the urge to cover myself but I knew she wouldn't have it.

"There, all that work has done well. Now, look at this dress and tell me that it isn't to die for. I'd wear it but it's inappropriate for a woman my age," I wouldn't think so. She's only 35, celebrities older than her wear dresses skimpier than this all the time. It's not like my mom has wrinkled or anything, only a few smile lines here and there. She didn't have stretch marks and was almost as slim as me.

The dress looked okay o the hanger, but when it was on me it looked a lot skimpier. The v-neck went down to just under my breasts. It was tight and backless, meaning I couldn't wear my bra. Luckily it had built in cuffs. It was tight until it reached the very bottom of my stomach, then it loosened to mid thigh. There were layers to it, one shimmery, silver and translucent with little diamantes every so often. Under it was silky grey blue, it matched my eyes.

Then she gave me some dark silver strappy 6 inch heels. I slid them on myself. I stood and twirled around, the dresses folds lifted and span with me.

"You look gorgeous; all the guys will be dropping for you! This is almost too easy; you're smart, beautiful, charming, who wouldn't want your hand. In fact I better keep you away from your father, he might fall for you too," she joked. I kept my dazzling smile up, inwardly cringing at what she had just suggested. My father was handsome, but ew, cradle robber.

"Do you need any help with your make up mom?" I offered.

"No darling, but I might need your help to put on the dress," she brushed me away. I took it as in invitation to leave. The party started at five, you left when you wanted to. It was only 2.

I grabbed new moon, a carrot and went to the lounge room. Mom would kill me if I sweated in this so I couldn't do any exercise, or risk sweating from the sun outside. I sat of the soft couch and started reading.

I could always read New Moon quickly, I had read it the second most times out of the series, breaking dawn I had read the most by once. This would bring it to an even tie.

My eyes felt great after the sleep and that weird fabric thing, I didn't bother memorizing or even looking at the products my mom had. If Bella had to go through all that I had to when Alice played Bella Barbie then I completely understand why she hates it so much.

As I read up to the scene where Edward left Bella, I wondered if she had tried harder to make him stay would he have gone? If I was going to lose the love of my life, I would grovel at his feet. Or would I accept it and move on? Or maybe I'd yell at him. That would be funny. I imagined swearing like a sailor at one of the boys who had stopped talking to me after the 'dad talk'.

I stopped soon, wanting to read my book more. I flipped through the pages; before I knew it Bella was with Jacob. I was at team Switzerland, I never knew who I would pick if I was in Bella's situation. I looked at the clock, only four, still an hour to go.

I was getting to into the book, I knew this because the text was getting bigger, meaning I was putting it closer to my face. I was slouching over it, one arm wrapped around both my legs and the other holding the book.

"Alexis, what are you doing," my mom screeched. I jumped and looked from my book, my mom looked beautiful, as she always did, but more so now. She could make anyone gorgeous with her makeup skills. She made me look like a supermodel; I knew I wasn't nearly that pretty.

"You look pretty mom." Complimenting her usually diminished her anger a bit. It worked, as always.

She span, the skirt of her dress fanning out. "It turns out I didn't need your help changing. So anyway, straighten that dress, we have to go. Tardiness doesn't help a reputation." She flew down on me and straightened my dress just as I was about to. Really, she thought I could do nothing on my own.

"This party will be going for a while Alexis, so I put an extra set of keys in your purse, just in case you lose the other pairs." Yes, I have two sets of keys in my bag, now three actually. Seriously, I can handle myself, I'm not about to tip the contents of my purse into the swimming pool.

"Oh, I also put your stuff in this bag today, it goes better with your shoes," she handed me a small handbag the same shade and probably material as my shoes.

"Where are my two beauties? Are there they are," my father called around the corner, fake relief covering his face. He always did something like this, trying to flatter us. Well, it worked for mom, for me it was just creepy.

"You really worked your magic Susan, she looks beautiful." Was that a diss against me, I looked beautiful, well maybe just pretty, without mom's services.

I was good at not showing my emotions, I practiced everyday when I had to not show my disappointment when my parents left me alone for some party.

"If you do well today Alexis we have a surprise for you. Have you heard of Bill Bryce's 'A short History of Nearly Everything'?"

Had I? Yes! It was the best book about science, like, ever. The writer actually made it interesting in a non-kid-like way. I had read the first chapter in a book store and ever since have waited to read the rest of it.

"Yes! I'll behave daddy, you can count on me," I saluted like a marine.

They laughed but as I went outside to the car I heard them mutter, "She's acting like a sarcastic teenager." I didn't see how it was a bad thing; some of my best jokes were sarcastic. Okay, maybe not some, most of them were.

I climbed into the back, and let my mom and dad talk to each other as they drove. They didn't include me, and by the sounds of it they were talking about business, so I probably didn't want to hear. I wasn't going to take over the business; I would be a trophy bride. Some other businessman would inherit it. That's why they were so worried about choosing the right guy for me.

Stuff that, I was going to work when I was legally an adult, they wouldn't be able to stop me then. I didn't know what career I wanted but it had to have something to do with science, which pretty much every profession did.

We arrived at the house where the party was held much quicker than I expected. I could walk back in less than thirty minutes. I think I will walk, saves me having to get a stinky cab.

The party was just like usual; the press was there, taking photos of everything. They made me pose to show off my outfit. Then my mom and dad showed me around to every eligible guy, some of which had no restraint and kept looking at me like a piece of meat. Worse than that some old dudes whose wives had passed away kept staring at my chest or butt.

It's safe to say I think I would have preferred a night at home, reading new moon. The books were tucked away in a black bag under my bed. The parents wouldn't see it unless they moved the bed.

It was getting late, and it was Sunday. School tomorrow meant that I could leave early; of course I still had to ask permission. I walked out of the house, on to the street, and started towards home. I knew the neighborhood well enough.

It was cold, goose bumps covered my body, but still I wanted to walk through the park that was along the way home. I crossed my arms and rubbed my hands up and down my upper arm, hoping friction would warm my arms as much as the exercise was warming my legs.

My heart was pumping fast, half from the power walking, half from the freaky sensation that I was getting. I felt like someone was following me, it chilled me more than the wind.

"Hey my little caramel chocolate bar," no, not him, not now.

"Hey my big football player," I called back. Oh well, at least I might have some company.

"I expected a jibe, caramel," he said and jogged to catch up to me. He had called me that when we first started flirting, since my hair looked like caramel with chocolate streaks in it.

"I'm too annoyed at the parents to waste any of my anger on you," I explained, giving him my dazzling smile. He smiled back; he was extremely cute when he wasn't being terrible.

"Sorry 'bout that. It must suck to have parents like yours." It was extremely unusual how he was acting. He hadn't been this nice to me since we were dating.

"It does," I sighed.

"Hey, take a walk with me, your parents will never know. I want to show you something." He took my hand, it was nice and warm in mine but he gripped it too tightly, like he thought I would run. I squeezed it, showing that I was in.

We walked a way I didn't know; soon we were out of the gardens and into a bush track. I let him lead, I didn't know the way back. The woods broke, leaving a massive field of wheat in front of us.

He sat, I sat too. We stared at the full moon, it was mostly covered in big angry looking clouds. It was a while before I started to feel the rain drops. Only seconds later did it start to really fall though.

I tugged on the hand that held mine. "I have to go Logan. I'm walking home."

"No you don't babe, we have heaps of time. Your parents never come back until 4 and it's only 11." I sighed, and started shivering from the ice cold drops.

"You know, you look real hot in that dress, even better when you're wet like that. Hey, I can keep you warm." It was so dark I didn't see the way his face looked, I let him pull me to him, thinking he was just going to wrap me in his warm embrace.

I was wrong. He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. My skirt shimmied up and I was left with only my skimpy underwear to protect myself from the huge lump that was forming in his pants under me.

His hand started trying to take off my dress while he crushed his lips to mine. This isn't how I wanted my first kiss, he was too frantic, his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, I almost gagged.

I struggled, trying to pull myself off him, he pulled me tighter. I closed my eyes and bit his tongue, my instincts told me not hard enough. Still he screamed and stopped momentarily, enough time for me to get up.

The heels made it harder to run, but I still sprinted into the wheat field. It seemed like a cliché horror movie, I ran away into a field of wheat. I heard him cursing and calling my name from a fair distance, so I sat, held my breath and took off my shoes. My mom was going to kill me for losing them but that was really not bothering me at the moment.

His voice was getting closer, to close, I started crawling away, annoyed at how dry stalks crunched under my hands and knees.

"Come to me baby, you won't have another chance like this you know. Your parents are going to marry you off when you finish school, probably to an old dude. Don't you want to feel how it's really supposed to feel before then?" That made me stop for a moment, a desperate urge to disobey my parents rose in my chest.

"See, I know you do, come to me. I'll make you scream," his voice sounded oddly dangerous and sadistic. That made my mind up for me. I stood, and ran. I heard his heavy footfalls not far behind me, and then a flash of light appeared in the distance. Shit, it's a thunder storm.

The ground seemed to rumble with the force of the sound that followed but I kept my pace. Logan was screaming at me. "Stop running, you want this. I know you do. How angry will your parents be if they found out? Don't you want that?"

"No," I yelled back. I pushed through the wheat, they hit my body and stung.

"You do, I can hear the hesitation in your voice. You know all your friends have done it. You're probably the only virgin left in our grade."

"Shut up," I shrieked. I sobbed, he was hitting too many of my weak spots. I was so tempted to stop, to let him have me. Better than some creepy old dude that some of my parents introduced me to.

"Lexy, sexy Lexy. You remember that don't you?" He had many nicknames for me.

"Yes," I sobbed. I broke out into an empty field, all the wheat had been harvested here. My body stung, my muscles burned.

_Fuck, _my mind screamed but I kept running though the empty space. I heard Logan break through the wheat behind me.

"Nowhere to run now Lexy. Just give yourself to me, you'll enjoy it," he didn't sound nearly as puffed as I was. Stupid fit footballer.

I tripped, the fall seemed to be in slow motion, my hands slowly coming up to break my fall, my eyes travelled to the massive guy behind me. He didn't run to me, he walked. I collided with the ground and cried until he reached me.

I expected to see black on my hands when I wiped my eyes but all I saw was my tears. _Huh, good call with the water proof makeup mom. Now I'll look gorgeous when Logan rapes me._ The thought made a lump form in my throat, my heart thumped painfully in my chest, I couldn't swallow.

I felt his hand rest on my back, he didn't press but I knew it was restraining me. He worked on the lace work that held me dress in place, and then shimmied down my legs and off my body.

He turned me over and appraised my body, meeting my eyes last. There was so much lust in his eyes, he wouldn't change his mind. I was frozen in place, trying to move, to run but it was hopeless.

Logan took off his shirt; the rain ran down his muscles and on to my body. His pants came next, then he was completely naked, and I wasn't much better. He hovered over my body, letting his skin touch mine but not smothering me with his weight.

His hardness pressed against my lacy boy legs. He smiled, "Well, that can't stay there can it." I closed my eyes and felt the fabric being pulled off me. "That's better," he whispered in my ear, and then he sucked on my earlobe.

I slowed my breathing, readying myself, I tried to block out the world, everything I felt, heard or tasted. His hands started running along my body. Was he going to make this slow? Make me try and enjoy it even though I didn't want this?

"Your skins real soft and nice caramel, I wonder what it tastes like. His tongue started flicking along my neck.

_Take me to a better place_, I pleaded in my head, wanting to remember a better time than this.

Then something amazing happened, well, maybe a little predictable since we were in a field in a thunder storm. Lightning struck me, Logan jumped back as the white surrounded me. It burned like hell, searing my nerves, cutting off my senses.

Everything was white; I thought I must have passed out when I saw someone come up to me. She was beautiful, gorgeous, exotic, an angel. White wings barely stood out from her surroundings, I only saw them when she flapped.

"Hello Alexis, it seems you've been given an opportunity," she said, her voice was soft, like feathers. I wanted to listen to it and fall asleep on the mattress of her words.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice sounded croaky and rough compared to hers.

"You were struck by lightning Alexis, a rare occurrence. Normally people only get hit by the tidbits of the lightning, but the whole bolt hit you.

"Since it is such a rare death and you have been in a life without love or friendship or freedom we want to give you a choice."

"Wait, I'm dead?" I interrupted.

"Yes, you are," her eyes were so beautiful, brown and sympathetic. "As I was saying you get a choice now Alexis. You can pass on, go to heaven and stay in eternal bliss forever. Or, since your life seemed so… let's face it, sad, you can have another chance at life. Pick up where you left off somewhere else."

"I can get reincarnated?" I asked.

"Yes, but not in your universe. It has to be in another one, one that god has stopped, waiting for a moment like this. I know, you can go into this one, here is the stuff you'll need, everything else will be arranged by the time you wake up. Wait… you do choose to be reincarnated don't you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Yay! I always wanted this universe done." She handed me the bag, it was my black bag, full of the twilight series stuff.

"Why will I need this?" I asked, confused.

"You might need something to read dear, now close your eyes, when you wake you'll be in your new life."

I did as she told and closed my eyes, wondering where I'd wake up.

**So, what did you think, leave a comment behind via review. I'll write as much as possible but I'm going to be doing swimming again this term, for fitness, I can't sprint or do long distance.**

**So review, please. Should I change the rating to M?**


	2. First Sight

**Okay, I think I'll post a new chapter each week. I'm kind of juggling stories at the moment so if there is a hold up just remind me please.**

**It might have been a bit to comprehend last chapter, I understand if you do.**

**Anyway, for the first few chapters it'll be a lot like the book, not extremely interesting, but well... I like the plot line.**

Chapter 1:

I woke up to have a ray of sunlight shining on my face; I was in a car, with two strangers in the front. My head ached, I would have panicked but my mind felt too groggy for me to comprehend anything.

Hot wind pounded against my face, my hair was flying back. Outside it was like desert, everything unfamiliar. I stared at the passing landscape and colorful houses. Where was I? Who was I with?

The woman at the front turned to me, she smiled like I was truly special, like she loved me… what the. She looked a hell of a lot like me, kind of. She had a really great tan though and smile lines. Her hair was short and brown like my natural streaks. Her eyes weren't my blue either; they almost were though. They were greyer but shinier and happier.

"Are you ready to do this Bella? You don't have to go to that dreary old town. I can always stay, Phil can go," she suggested. I saw how much what she proposed would hurt her though, not 10 minutes had I been in this car and I already could see how much that would hurt her.

I always had some kind of instinct; it wanted me to make people happy. I followed it when my parents needed me to do something; I followed it when my friends wanted me to do things for them. I listened to it a lot more than I should, I listened to it now.

"I couldn't do that, you go with Phil." I smiled reassuringly. I was glad I could hide my emotions, seriously who the hell were they? Where were they going? I stifled a sigh.

They pulled up to the air port, so I was catching a plane. Or were they, and I stay here and drive the car back… back to where?

The guy parked the car and handed me some bags, I guess it was me then. I followed them to the drop in, where I got my ticket. At least I know where to go now, gate 13.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," the woman said as I was about to get on the plane.

"Yes I do," I argued. The words she spoke sounded suspiciously familiar.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will," I promised.

"I'll see you soon. You can come home whenever you want, I'll come back as soon as you need me." I saw the pain and sacrifice that would cause, no, I wouldn't go back.

"I'll be fine," I insisted.

She hugged me tightly, like she didn't want to let go. "I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I replied, the words felt strange coming out of my mouth; I'd never said them before.

I boarded the plane, I was going to Seattle. I felt like a big pile or crap, my head ached, my body ached and I felt dirty. I tried to remember what had happened recently.

_Let's see, I had gone home from the party, walked in the park, and then Logan found me and tried to rape me_. I shuddered, trying to cover myself like he was watching. _Then after that I got…struck by lightning._

It all came flooding back now, I gasped and looked around. I was alive, but not myself, that's why they were calling me a different name. Bella, that's what they had called me.

I was Bella, going from a desert to Seattle and Phil had driven and OH MY FUCKING GOSH… I'm in twilight. No, I'm not just in it, I'm Bella.

That was Renee, my supposed mom. She looked more like me then my other mom. She said she loved me, and I was going to see Charlie, my dad now. I let a tear fall, I had two parents now (ones I had just met or not). I hoped they loved me, not fake loved me like my previous ones.

I need to get my mind clear; it's a pretty hard feat because of all the throbbing.

I'm Bella, I'm going to Forks where there are vampires and shape shifters and the person who was supposed to be the love of my life. I should be overjoyed, but all I feel is anxious, guilty and sick to my core.

If I'm Bella, what happened to the real Bella? Did she die; did I wrongfully take her place?

_No child, this is you're world now, god like Stephanie Meyer's story, and created a universe for it._ The angel's voice whispered through my mind.

I still felt bad, extremely anxious and scared, but the guilt had lifted.

_Thank you Angel, thank you god._ I prayed, hearing the angel giggle at my words.

My mind reeled on what could happen. Would Twilight play like it did with me as Bella? Would Edward love me or find someone else because I wasn't his true soul mate? Would I not sing to him, would my blood smell just like any other human's?

I didn't have the answers, so instead of fretting I did what I normally do when I have nothing to do. I pulled out New Moon and continued reading it.

When the plane landed I pulled the book back into my bag, and caught the small flight to Port Angeles, the one I knew I had to take. New Moon was finished by the time I had landed. Should I bother reading Twilight again? The answer was pretty obvious, but I knew the books so well, what was the point?

It was raining in Port Angeles, just like book Bella had said. Unlike her though I hadn't said good bye to the sun, and I wasn't going to, the sun would come when it wanted, weather did what it wished, no one could change it. Unless there was some freaky vampire who controlled the weather in this universe, hm.

Charlie was waiting in his police cruiser, exactly as I expected. Book Bella was right about the police car slowing down traffic, no one wanted to be caught doing anything reckless. He hugged me just as my mom, except it was more awkward. Extremely awkward because to me he was a stranger.

Chief Swan was a bulky man, he had probably been a bag of muscles in his time, that still lingered but he had been getting a bit of a beer gut. His hair was curly and brown, he had one of those mustaches that was genuine and didn't look like a bit of fuzz or a caterpillar.

There was a little small talk between us, I wasn't a talker, or at least to adults I wasn't. Too many years of my parents blowing off my ideas and comments as childish had made me like this. Normally I would just ask a question I knew would get a story as an answer and sit back and listen. This tactic wouldn't work with someone who didn't like talking.

After some painfully quiet moments he started talking about the car I was going to get, I'd never had a car before. My Dad had said, "No car, no crashing, no bad publicity" and that ended the subject for pretty much ever.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced.

"What kind of car?" I asked, knowing the answer, but it was polite.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Cool. Where did you get it?" I asked. I was trying to play along with the book but getting my lines mixed up with what I wanted to say.

"Do you remember Billy Black from down at La Push?"

"Yes." _No. I don't even know who you are._ I wouldn't say it aloud, but I could think it.

"He's in a wheelchair now," _I know that, _"so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me the truck cheap." It'd be great having friends like that; I wonder why he was in a wheelchair now. The manners my mother had pounded into me since I was a child prevented me from asking.

I didn't bother asking what year it was, it was kind of rude and would result in awkward conversation. So instead I just said, "That's nice of him. Is it broken though?"

"No, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine and his son's great with fixing things, you know, if it does break down. But it really does run great. They don't build like that anymore."

"How much is it?" I asked. I was feeling way guilty. I'd lived a rich life; he couldn't be making too much money in such a small town.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Way to dodge the question Chief.

"Aw, thanks… Dad. But you didn't need to buy it for me; I was going to buy myself a car." Well, I wasn't, I expected this. I hoped he didn't notice my pause.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." I would be happy. I have a family here, and soon, hopefully, friends.

"Thanks Dad, it's really nice of you. But if it does break down, you're helping me tow it to La Push," I joked. I saw the corners of his mustache lift from the corner of my eye.

"You could just call Jacob over."

"Is that's his sons name?" I feigned ignorance.

"Yeah," he responded. Don't elaborate then.

"But that wouldn't be nearly as fun, think of the bonding me could do, pushing the thing through mud and rain," I smiled my dazzling smile, it usually accompanied my sarcastic remarks.

"I think I'll pass on that," he chuckled a little, then coughed and straightened up.

The rest of the ride was quiet. I stared outside, looking at the wet trees, forest, ground, road, people, and one thought crossed my mind. No water restrictions.

I had a question for Charlie, a very important question. It was almost life threatening.

"Dad, is there enough hot water for me to take an hour's shower?"

"Yes, but do you always…"

"I will now, look at all the rain," I interrupted him and gushed at the flowing drains and the down pour.

"I thought you didn't like the rain?" Charlie asked.

"Psh, that was the old me," I blew it off, imagining dancing in the rain. I barely got the chance back home, and I imagined Bella had even less of a chance.

The house looked exactly like the one in the movie (yet another thing I had in my bag that I kept from my parents). Two stories, white, a tree near the window of a room that I knew was mine.

Parked on the street was the Chevy, just like from the movie except this one was a bit more faded. I actually liked it. I was a fan of Top Gear and if they could travel from one end of England to the other in the pieces of crap they have to drive then I could definitely stand this.

"Wow, it's awesome, thanks dad."

"I'm glad you like it," his voice was rougher when he said it; I swear I saw pink tinge his cheeks. I never knew when I blushed, my 'friends' had always told me I looked red when I blushed and I did it every time I laughed, or when Logan yelled gross things at me from across the courtyard.

When I grabbed the stuff out of the back of the cruiser I loaded it all on me. Two bags on my shoulders and two in my hands, my book bag I held under my arm. Charlie offered to help but I stopped him, I usually did this every time we went somewhere. My parents didn't like to carry their own bags.

The stair case was thin, so it made it slightly awkward getting up the stairs. Problem solved when I angled myself sideways a bit. The room was just as Bella described it in the book, it was better than my pink walls.

Charlie left, I unpacked. Basically the book was unfolding. Except now I didn't cry like Bella, I just grinned like an idiot. When I was done I got out Bella's-my toiletry bag and went to see what the damage of the plane flight had done.

The one bathroom thing was a bit odd, but I was cool with it. As long as me and Charlie didn't need to go to the toilet at the same time then we were good. I looked into the small mirror, relieved to find there was no ivory-skinned, brown-eyed, brunette staring back at me. Just my olive-skinned, blue eyed, tall self appraising me.

I have a strange fear of reflections, I can look in a mirror but if my eyes aren't focused and it looks like the person in the mirror is staring at me when I'm not staring at her then I'm going to be scared. So if I had turned into Bella physically, well, I would probably be screaming down the hall now.

So, my hair was tangled, my lips were flaking and my eyes were showing to the world how much my head hurt. I brushed my hair, applied my moisturizing lip-gloss and as for my headache I just drank a bottle of water.

I hoped it would get better in the morning, also hoping I might get accepted here in Forks.

I slept great that night, I didn't bother reading. My head hurt too much by then that it was a struggle just to keep my eyes open long enough to say good night to Charlie. Despite me lethargy it still took the usual about an hour for me to fall asleep.

I should have took that time to think of productive things, like what I was going to do tomorrow, how I could change things so that Edward wouldn't have to sit beside his singer for an hour. Instead I thought of the stupidest and most irrelevant thing. I imagined me and Logan back in the field when I big massive alien ship comes up and takes him away to see if him mating with them would create a child.

Yep, he'd fuck an alien if it would have his life. Heck he'd fuck a squirrel. Then my thoughts were of strange tests they'd do to him. I would stand there and watch while he'd call for help.

My mind didn't really comprehend what was about to happen to me then. Its way of coping with the shock of it was laughing it off and imagining scenarios of revenge.

The rain on the roof was a peaceful sound, even though it bucketed down. I liked the cold weather, it meant I could get to sleep quicker and not wake up over heated. I pulled the numerous blankets over my head and positioned them so they almost covered my face, I'd slept like this ever since I imagined seeing a creepy dragon outside my bedroom door when I was 3.

I could get to sleep another way, but it felt weird, my ears would feel strange, so normally I would just give in and sleep like this.

My dreams were of Logan, his naked muscled frame coming down on me, his hot flesh burning against mine. The worst part was I was participating too, except when we looked in a mirror it wasn't me, it was Bella. But still I felt it all, his hardness pressing against me, fabric slipping off my skin, everything.

I woke up with the urge to scream my head off, I was covered in sweat and shaking, my subconscious didn't want to laugh it off. A grey light was shining through the brim of the curtains.

My head wasn't throbbing nearly as bad as it had been yesterday when I woke, so I was myself enough to realize that I wasn't in my room. I flew from the bed and down the stairs, panicking and trying to get out of the stranger's house as soon as possible.

"Hey Bella," a gruff, sleepy voice called from one room. He yawned. "What are you doing up so early?" I heard heavy footsteps coming to me. I packed up against a couch, my eyes searching for a weapon, or better yet a safe exit.

Charlie walked in, rubbing his eyes and sipping a mug of steaming coffee. Then it came back to me. I wasn't in a stranger's house, I was in Charlie's. The room I'd been in was Bella's room, my room. My heart beat quieted, I faked a yawn.

"Ah, couldn't sleep," I made my voice sound gruff, easy task since it was so early.

"Shame, you should sleep in while you still can. Once you started working it is early mornings every week day."

"I feel sorry for you." Maybe I wasn't looking forward to work as I thought I was. Before I wanted to work just to disobey my parents, now I would never see them again I wasn't looking forward to as much hard work.

"Want some coffee?" he asked. I nodded, letting my head and shoulders droop. Out of habit I straightened quickly, expecting a rousing from my mother. Charlie didn't even notice. Soon I had a big mug of black coffee in front of me.

I wasn't a black coffee person, tea sure, but not coffee. "Do you have any milk?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know you like your coffee white."

"Well, I think I've changed a lot Ch-Dad." I pulled out a plastic container and poured it into the tar-like substance. Much better. I sipped it slowly, letting it wash away the morning taste in my mouth.

"Are you excited about school?" Charlie asked. I shrugged in response. "Do you think you're going to make some friends?" Shrug. "Do you hate homework?" Shrug. Okay, I was being a little mean, but these subjects never really got whole answers. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

I shrugged again, but when his shoulders hunched even lower at another failed attempt to make conversation I bothered to say something. "Something to do with science. Or a writer, but I don't really have anything to write about." _Except for how I died and went into the universe of my favorite book series. _

"That's hip." I gave him a funny look. "Don't kids say that anymore?"

"No." I hoped there were no more 1980's phrases he wanted to teach me about.

"I'm going to get changed," I stretched and stood from the table. Taking my finished coffee and placing it near the sink. Damn, no dishwasher. Oh well, it's something to do.

"I better too kiddo. I might be gone before you finish putting on your face and… whatever else teenagers do these days. So anyway, have a good first day Bells."

"You too," crap that came out wrong, "I mean, have a good day, because today is probably not your first day, unless you're starting a new job. I'm totally cool with that if you are." I rambled on, hoping something would stop me.

"Bye Bells," he walked up the stairs to his room. Smooth Alexis, real smooth.

I washed up Charlie's plates, cleaned the table and stood in the kitchen for a while, wondering what else I could do. It was only 6, 6! Oh well, I guess I'll see what Bella's wardrobe has to offer.

The clothes I saw in the closet were mine; I guess I didn't notice yesterday. Meaning I had a good choice, even though it was only my winter half of my wardrobe.

I decided I'd wear my white full length leggings, denim mini skirt, black flat boots and my black 'Daddy's little Devil' shirt with my white jacket. I didn't put the jacket on; it was too warm inside for it.

There wasn't much food in the kitchen. I decided to just eat some sultana bran. It hadn't been opened but the layer of dust on the top said it had been in the pantry for a while. Seems Charlie was going to go on a diet.

I picked at it slowly; unlike with my muesli I ate it together in this one. Then I washed my dishes too. I found the table cloth and dried the things.

I guess I could put on makeup, but I didn't really want to. I ended up just moisturizing and putting on my lip gloss. I piled my hair up in a messy bun and put on my jacket. My as well leave before I got tempted to read Twilight.

It wasn't pouring outside, but I was glad I had on my jacket. The thing was so big a padded that it acted as an umbrella for my legs. I locked the house with the key under the eaves, struggling for a moment with the lock. I always did this; I never quite knew which way to turn the key. There had been so many locks to our old house and each had a different key and turned different ways to lock.

I hurried out to the car and jumped in, trying to keep as dry as possible. It smelt funny in the car, but was clean and the seats weren't ripped. The car started like a very angry, very loud animal. I loved the sound but hoped not too many people would ask "What are you torturing in there".

I drove in silence, turning from the highway to the bunch of brick buildings that was called a school. I was early, only a few other pieces of junk (cars) dotted the parking lot. Well, maybe we could hold a competition on whose car was the loudest.

I didn't park in front of the office; I parked back beside some cars that were rustier than mine. Nothing makes something look better than when it's surrounded by things that look worse than it.

The office was cozy, much like at my previous school, the receptionist looked up. "Can I help you?"

_Remember, you're not Alexis any more._ "I'm Isabella Swan." Her eyes shone with recognition, I doubt they got knew students often.

"Of course," she searched through a huge pile of papers. I wanted to step back in case they fell. "I have your schedule here, and a map of the school." She showed me the shortcuts and highlighted them in hot pink marker. Let's make it even more embarrassing for the new girl, have her map colored in pink. I smiled at her in thanks though, it would make it easier.

I studied my map and schedule, more my schedule though. I knew there would be a bunch of people willing to show me around. One of my favorite lines from the book popped into my mind.

_I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one is going to bite me. _So I walked to building three with a sly grin on my face. The huge 3 stood out enough that I didn't need to glance at my map.

I gave the slip to the teacher, he gawked, sent me to the back, people stared; seriously, it was like reading the book but having at paying around me. I was almost bored, almost. I could never be bored if I was a character in my favorite series.

Unlike Bella, I hadn't read the entire reading list. I made a mental note to read them tonight. I listened, staring at the teacher and trying to ignore the eyes that insisted on looking at me. They were one step away from standing up and poking me. I'm not an alien, I wanted to scream, and you don't need to stare like I'm a freak.

The bell rang, I was reminded of my school bell, it played a tune like it was trying to be a church bells. This was just an annoying sound.

A gangly teenager leaned across the aisle, I expected him to look like his actor, which he did. They could be weird freaky different universe twins. Maybe his mother could travel through portals to different dimensions.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" No, Alexis Campbell but who cares about my name.

"I like to be called Bella."

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Government with Jefferson, building 6," I stated.

"I'm headed up to building four, I could show you the way…"

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it." What better than a local tour guide to show you around?

"I'm Eric." He walked a little too close to me for comfort. When I put on my jacket I almost whacked him in the face. I bit my lip and waited for him to yell, he didn't. People here really are different from back home.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" Stop with the quoting from the book, it was seriously annoying me.

"No, it's exactly the same. The only thing different is the 'Welcome to' sign has Phoenix instead of Forks." Hopefully that would spice up the conversation.

I guess not, he just looked at me apprehensively. I think I just cut the conversation short. I wasn't used to not using sarcasm.

"I was joking," I clarified. He nodded.

"It doesn't rain much there does it?"

"Depends on how much you're view of much is. Compare it to this place and yes, it doesn't rain much." I hadn't lived in Phoenix but knew it wouldn't rain there nearly as much as here.

"So it's warm there."

"It's like a desert, sunny and hot."

"You don't look very tan," don't go dissing my skin now. Yours isn't exactly mocha colored either.

"I exfoliate, you should try it." I was getting sick of his interrogation. Luckily my comment didn't sound as mean as I thought it would. It kind of sounded like I wanted to help. His face did look a little pimply.

"I will." He sounded like he had no idea what I was talking about. He was a dude from a small town, I couldn't blame him.

"Get a fine one first; otherwise it'll hurt too much the first time."

"Well, good luck," he encouraged me as I was about to go in, effectively stopping me from just walking straight in there and leaving him to go to his own class. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded cute, like I kid hoping his parents would get him the latest toy. I smiled and stepped inside.

The rest of the morning happened just like in the book, minus the blushing and tripping. I did stumble every so often but I usually did, I never really fall though. Nothing was extremely hilarious so no real blush tinged my cheeks, maybe a tinge or two here and there but not full out beetroot red.

Jessica walked me to the cafeteria. I didn't expect her to be short but she was, and her hair was curlier than in the movie, other than that she did look quite like her actor. She just wouldn't shut up, I liked listening to people's views but seriously, it's like she talked just to hear her own voice. We sat with her friends; my mind was reeling too much to remember them. I was more focused on what I knew would be behind me.

The Cullen's sat away from everyone as much as they could. I remembered reading Midnight Sun and cringed as a girl walked a little bit too close to Jasper. Even though thirst flared in his eyes and he had big bags under his eyes he was hot. They all were.

They were much better than their actors, and the girl who played Alice was smaller, tiny in fact. She looked like a beautiful faerie, and she walked like she was skipping from flower to flower. Her hair was spikier than in the movie, almost like an anime character.

My eye automatically drew from the smallest of the family to the largest. He was huge, like a footballer but scarier, especially when he had a slight frown on his face and wasn't talking. Then my eyes went to Rosalie, and my confidence dropped 200%. I thought I looked pretty but now I looked like a fungus compared to Rosalie, I wouldn't admit that to her though. According to Edward she had a big enough ego.

Speaking of which my eyes went to his, he was to die for. No hairy Robert Patterson here. He was gorgeous, I wanted to faint or take a picture.

_Shit, he could be reading my thoughts now. _I didn't know if I had Bella's ability to block my mind. He didn't seem to notice me though. _EDWARD, _I screamed in my head, just to be sure. He didn't look my way.

"Who are they?" I asked nonchalantly and tilted my head in their direction.

Jessica looked up and saw who I was talking about. Edward looked at her for a brief moment then looked to me and back at his uneaten lunch, speaking of which I had nothing to eat in front of me, and they were wasting our precious resources by buying the food then dumping it in the bin. My mind thought to all the starving kids in third world countries and I had the urge to run over to their table, pick up their food and donate it to an orphanage.

Jessica introduced them half the way her movie character did/half the way the book said she did; at least there was some differing from the book. I almost laughed when she said 'She's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like his in pain' because it was true. In the movie the actor played that okay, but he kind of just looked like he was high. The real Jasper looked like he was a second away from massaging his throat, something I normally do when I'm sick and my throat is burning.

Edward started ripping his food to bits, well, there goes the orphanage plan. He was whispering vampire style, so fast the best lip reader couldn't tell what he was saying.

"I wish I looked like that," I sighed, starting another round of Jessica babble. I took my time studying Edward, wondering if I was his singer and if there was a way I could get him to hunt before Biology without showing that I knew their secret.

"Have they lived here all their life? I swear I can't remember them, I did come here when I was a kid." And Jessica rambled on again; I didn't even need to say anything more for her to finish the whole book conversation by herself. I tried to remember what Jessica was apparently thinking, when I remembered I tried not to glare at her and tell her he's mine.

I only just succeeded. When they left I had to remind myself Edward wasn't mine, he might never fall in love with me. After all, I wasn't Bella. They walked away with perfect posture, I couldn't help thinking some of them (Jasper) looked like they had a stick shoved up their ass. What? He looked very uncomfortable and walked really straight.

I sat with their group until it was completely necessary to go. I kept thinking I could just skip, or change my schedule, but eventually I just sucked it up and walked with Angela to class.

Edward was in the class, of course. I noticed how he looked even more perfect up close, and how his hair really was a strange color, but it worked on him. There was no fan like in the movie, but a steady breeze of wind was coming out of a vent. Edward, went rigid, and glared at me like I didn't deserve to live.

I walked to my seat, trying not to trip, or get a hole blown threw my chest from his glare. His eyes were black, like he had only a pupil, no iris. I was scared now, kind of relieved I seemed to be like Bella, meaning I was his singer and he couldn't read my thoughts, but absolutely terrified he would lose his control and me and all my other classmates would be dead meat.

I sat down and set myself up, knowing he was leaning away from me as much as the desk would let him. Quietly I slid my chair to the edge of the desk, trying to help in any way I could. I didn't let my hair fall to cover my face, I couldn't plus I knew that wouldn't help. So instead I focused on trying to distract Edward from his thirst without putting myself in danger.

I knew the subject Mr. Banner was teaching so I could zone him out and get on task. I pretended to take some notes and then pushed my book a little so that Edward could see what I wrote.

_I know my top is bad but don't worry, lame phrases aren't contagious. _My eyes flicked in his direction and I saw him reading it, a small smile lifted his tightly closed lips.

_It's not that, _he pushed his notebook a bit closer to me so I could read. His writing was very neat; mine was probably the messiest cursive you could ever see. Teachers asked me to type my hand written essays because they couldn't understand it.

_Damn, I knew I should have showered this month; _he smile lifted a bit more. Probably thinking back to times when it was normal not to shower every day. Yes, I did shower, it was a joke.

_Not that either, _he wrote.

_I assure you that just because I'm from Phoenix doesn't mean I'm an alien and you need to distance yourself from me, or stare like everyone else does._

_They stop in a couple of weeks, hopefully, _Not very reassuring Edward.

_You sure you don't need to listen, cellular anatomy is really… interesting. _I could use sarcasm in text.

_Are you sure YOU don't need to listen? _He asked me back.

_Grades; who needs them?_

_Someone who wants a job, _he offered.

_If you're going to be a zoo animal you don't need to. People stare at me enough here that I think I could make a career out of it. _Some of his sharp white teeth were peaking through his lips now, his tense muscles didn't relax but I seemed to be distracting him a little.

_You could always be a lab rat. Then you can get stared at and poked, _so he does have a sense of humor.

_Yay! Who doesn't like being stabbed with things that might make you die? _And the lesson continued on with us passing notes, trying to make each other laugh. When the bell rand he didn't waste time. Despite my tries at loosening him up his face turned serious and he practically sprinted out of the room.

I collected my stuff and scrunched up my notes, as I was putting them in the bin I heard a male voice from behind me. "Aren't you Isabella Swan?"

"I prefer Bella," I corrected him.

"I'm Mike."

"Hey Mike, um what class do you have next?"

"Gym," he replied.

"That's good, I do as well. Could you show me the way?"

"Sure," he reminded me of a helpful puppy. He was cute like a doll and nice, with big round brown eyes. He looked really excited I'd asked him to help me. He talked a lot, not nearly as much as Jessica but enough that I could listen for a while before having to contribute.

"So, you were passing notes with Cullen. What did you say to him to make him act like he has a pole up his ass?"

"Nothing really. Maybe he just thought it would be fun to see how far he could lean sideways before falling off his chair." I could imagine him doing that, he leant far enough away from me.

"He's a weird guy," he said, standing by me as I was about to go into the girl's locker. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I wouldn't have done that." I gave him my camera ready smile and held back a giggle at his expression that followed.

So Gym passed easily, we did nothing so I just sat back and watched the volleyball games. The bell rang and I went to the office to hand in my slip. I opened the door and saw Edward leaning on the desk, arguing with the secretary. He wanted to change class, I sighed, wishing I had done better. The breath I released seemed to have travelled his way because soon his back tensed underneath his shirt.

He turned slowly, I moved inconspicuously away from him as much as possible. His eyes found mine and he was glaring, not out of hatred this time, but annoyance and thirst.

"Never mind, then," his voice was like velvet, smooth; I wanted to listen to it more, even if it was filled with anger. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I mouthed 'I'm sorry' at him as he passed. Confusion showed though his black eyes.

I turned my back and gave the receptionist my slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" she asked sounding like one of those nice moms you hear at supermarkets.

"Better than I expected," I said, smiling convincingly. I better at that than Bella was. The receptionist seemed to believe me, though my statement did make it sound like I thought it would be a hell hole.

I went home in the truck, the roar of the engine numbing my thoughts.

**Review please! Tell me comments, critisize, anything.**


	3. Open Book

**I'm sorry for the wait, but the thing is I don't know if I should continue this story yet. I think i should put it on hiatus so I can finish High Tides. What do you think?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Okay, so Bella and my ideas of better and worse aren't the same. I'd say it just got worse the next day.

I didn't know what to expect, since it wasn't in the book. It turned out to be just a boring school day. I sat with a bigger group today, less people stared but the people who did still were mostly guys, making me feel awkward and insecure.

I didn't sleep better; the house whined with the wind, much like my old house had done, meaning I couldn't stand the banging doors. Eventually I got up, walked around the house and shut them all before going back up to my bed. My dreams were plagued with Logan's phantom hands and head touching and tasting me, then his face turned to Edward's and he bit me and started sucking my blood.

It was also bad because it turned out that while I was good at spiking a volleyball it had a habit of hitting someone hard, I'd yell sorry but the next time that person got a chance they would peg it at me.

The best and worst part was that Edward wasn't at school, I expected it but it kind of hurt that I had caused him so much pain that he left. I kept worrying that he wouldn't ever come back. That his family would hate me for driving him away.

Mike followed me a lot that day, he sat next to me on the table and always walked me to classes and talked to me. I didn't mind, he was cute, like a guy best friend. Except he was getting a bit too nice and friendly for my liking, I'd have to drop him kindly but so that he wouldn't be chasing my table for the next couple of years.

If Edward and Jacob never like me though I could kind of see myself with Mike, he'd be one of those husbands that always asked what his wife wanted to do and would kiss them on the cheek as he left for work, briefcase in hand.

To tell the truth I like the attention, it was nice having friends, from small towns or not. It was shallow but the only guy who'd ever paid attention to me for more than a few days had been Logan, and that turned out terrible. Mike was too nice for that; at least I think he was.

School finished and I grabbed the money for food for Charlie, I picked foods I knew I could make things with and bought a few spices I noticed he didn't have. I made curries a lot with our old chefs; they taught me how to cook. I hoped Charlie liked spicy food, because I did. We'd see tonight.

Western food was bland most of the time; I wouldn't do potatoes and steak. I was doing a green lentil curry, with lots of vegetables in it. I grabbed the garam masala and started following the recipe I had in my recipe book. Yes, I had one, I had scribbled down as much as I could in my time. I had found it at the bottom of my clothing bag. I also found something extremely interesting in a hidden pocket of the same bag. I found a heap of cash, at least three grand. A stash I had been building since I first got some money from my parents. If I had done something especially embarrassing or missed out on something to do it I would usually get around $50. I would save this for life threatening moment (meaning when the food money ran out).

My parents had run for the bathroom when they had eaten this, I didn't. My tongue is strong, either that or I've lost too many taste buds to really feel the heat of the spice in things.

The best part about this recipe is that it was easy. I could let it sit and do my homework at the dining table, and every so often I could get up and stir it.

I cooked the potatoes in the microwave for a bit before putting them in the curry, they took a long time to cook. The curry was done in about an hour. I took it off the heat and let it sit. About an hour later I turned it on again, just to heat it up.

I'd made the rice while waiting so everything way ready for Charlie. I went upstairs and checked Bella's email; I'd guessed her password after the 3rd try. It wasn't very original, lucky for me.

Her mom, my mom, had emailed me. They were just like in the book, so I sent her exactly what was in the book, word for word. I typed it with the book turned to page 29/30 and had to forcefully put it down when I was done.

I grabbed one of the books from the reading list and sat in the lounge waiting for Charlie. I stirred the curry, my nose in the book and sat down again. This repeated about 10 times in the twenty minutes before Charlie came home.

"Bella," he called.

_She's not here Charlie; she hasn't been here since her last visit. _"Hey Dad, good day at work?"

"Nothing much happened," he said as he hung up his gun. I had the urge to steal it and go outside and see if I could hit a target without killing anything.

"Okay, that's good." Better to have nothing happen at work than something big when you're a police officer.

"What's for dinner?" He eyed the two big pots on the stove suspiciously.

"Green lentil curry, you might need some water," I said, dishing it out on to some plates.

"I'm good, I can handle spice," he assured me. I poured a big glass of water with some ice cubes in it anyway. I positioned it so it looked like mine but didn't sip it.

He took a big bite and I saw his eyes start to water. I took an equally big bite but chewed and swallowed without the red face he was getting. "I warned you," I said and pushed the glass to him. He took a gulp.

"It tastes good Bella, but next time could you make it more… less spicy?" I can handle spice my ass.

We ate quietly, Charlie going for refills of his water every so often, me grinning each time.

"That was really good," he patted his stomach.

"I'm glad you think so, because we have a lot of leftovers," his face fell. I laughed inwardly, I would change it tomorrow. One of chef's had taught me that you could add different things to this curry. It was like a base, you could make different curries from it. They did this all the time behind my parents' backs; they thought they were getting the best new fresh stuff when they were really getting yesterday's leftovers.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as I was washing up.

"Yeah, I sit with this girl who's in a few of my classes, and there's Mike, he's really friendly. Everyone is really nice." _Except for the Cullens._

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid – nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off the backpackers who come through here."

"Interesting, maybe I could work there, you know, get a few extra dollars."

"That would be good; you know I don't exactly make a fortune with my work." Silence followed until I finished cleaning up. I didn't need to ask about the Cullens, I didn't need to know much about anything. I just let him go to the TV and he let me go upstairs to finish my book.

The rest of the week was like this, boring, school was simple. I let Mike follow me like a guide dog. I sat with the same group, nothing much happened. Edward didn't come back; the most eventful times of the day were at night, where dreams of Logan harassing me frightened me half to death each day.

We were going to La Push in two weeks, something I was looking forward to. Mostly because of the Jacob factor and I wanted to see the other wolves before the wolf steroids kicked in. Most conversation was about this. I was used to beaches with white sand specked with seeds from the trees surrounding it, and an ocean that was warm in which you had to watch out for jelly fish. I was interested in what the water and surf would be like.

The weekend was boring. I read Wuthering Heights again, knowing there would be a pop quiz on the subject. The book didn't really appeal to me much but I passed the quiz easily on Monday. By the end of class snow was falling.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I looked at the stuff, I'd never seen it snow, just like Bella. But I had seen the stuff on the ground before. I had attempted, and failed to make a snowman. It had been photographed and announced as a cute try for a 7 year old girl to have made. We didn't even have a proper snow fight where we went, so I was excited to see the fluffy tufts falling down. Any chance to experience childhood activity I would go for.

"It's beautiful," I sighed, tilted my head up and letting the cold specks land on my face. They melted as they touched my skin.

"You've never seen snow before?" he asked.

"I have, just not seen it fall before, except if you count on TV."

Mike laughed, and a snow ball collided with the back on his head, splattering of him to me. I gasped and looked straight at Eric. Mike began scraping the snow into a pile to make a snow ball, I did the same.

"You up for this Swan?" he asked.

"Yep," I popped the p and molded my snow into a ball. I seemed to be a target because as soon as I had two snowballs in hand one plunged into my stomach.

"It's on," I said and pegged a ball at Lauren. Yes, I'd seen her from the corner of my vision. It hit her straight in her giggling mouth. I ducked behind Mike, waiting for a retaliation shot. I heard an 'oof' coming from the direction Mike was facing; he'd gotten Erik in the thigh.

"Damn, so close." I had a suspicion he was aiming for right where it hurt. I saw the white coming from beside Lauren, we're Jessica was. It missed and I threw mine at her, hitting her shoulder, knowing what her thoughts were like about me I hit her just as hard a Lauren.

I retreated back inside with my target rubbing her shoulder beside me. "You've got good aim Bella. I feel sorry for the girl's you hit in Gym. You weren't aiming for them were you?"

"No Jessica, I was aiming for the ground, the place you're supposed to hit. I don't have a very good spike; I've got the technique but not the aim." It was the most I had said without her interrupting me.

She talked on about whom else she and Lauren had hit, I saw how she looked at me though, she was annoyed she'd missed and angry I hadn't. By the time Spanish was over and lunch had begun she had dropped it.

Mike joined us, his face pink from the cold and the ice melting from his jacket and hair. He shook himself lightly, splattering me with little ice cold specks of water. He joined in on the conversation about the snow fight.

I looked to the Cullens table and then quickly looked back at the selection of food available. I'd forgotten he was back today. I looked over the food, looking for the healthiest option that wasn't very big.

I ordered a Greek salad and pecked at it with my fork. I ate each piece slowly, deliberately making myself unable to talk or reply in my group. I watched them from the corner of my eye; they were enjoying the snow fight.

They looked like stars, playing the act of teenagers perfectly, just what they wanted us all to think. I didn't hear any smashing of brick but when I looked I didn't see one that was smashed, all the way across the room from the Cullens. It's an impressive feat to do with just a piece of ice.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked.

"The smashed brick," I said, differing from the book.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she giggled in my ear. I almost jumped seeing how close she was. I always hated it when I fly buzzed past my ear unexpectedly, or anything else for that matter.

"Does he look angry?" I asked. Hoping he didn't hat me. I didn't want to hurt him with my scent, or have him give in to the temptation of his thirst.

"No. Should he be?" She stared at him for me, confusion on her face.

"I hope not," I couldn't help but chance a peek, he was still staring. I let my head fall on my hands, looking away. I felt frustrated; I had no idea what to do to help. I hoped he stayed as controlled with me as he did with other Bella.

I knew Jessica was still staring but I couldn't be bothered to stop her, she can look all she likes. If I know one thing for certain Edward will not end up with Jessica. He'll probably end up with Tanya; the girl who I'm sure was as gorgeous as a supermodel and wanted Edward for herself.

I highly doubted Edward would ever learn to love me, I was nothing like Bella. I was bitchy, sarcastic, self centered, and everything bad. Bella seemed perfect, if a little withdrawn from the human world.

The bell rung and soon I was dumping the remnants of the salad in the bin and going to a class where I bloodthirsty vamp would be sitting next to me, great. Just to make my day even better it rained again, yay.

Edward wasn't there when I got to the room, on our desk the microscope was already there. The slides were right next to it. I knew the subject and could probably identify them easily already, but I also had the names running through my head from the book, I wouldn't have to try this class.

I sat and drew absentmindedly at the edges of my note pad. I drew a kitten with eyes the size of soccer balls, I had a habit of making all my animals cute and fuzzy with huge eyes. I was shading the little fuzz ball in when the chair beside me moved against the floor.

Unfair, whenever I moved my seat it screeched like nails on a chalk board.

"Hello," his voice was smoother and more musical then I remembered. I didn't respond so he continued. "My name is Edward Cullen," _Like I didn't know, _"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"First one to get it right, everyone else called me by my full name," I said, stopping my shading and looking up at him. Yes, he was gorgeous; he would rival this kitty in a competition for cuteness.

"Your father calls you Isabella," he explained.

"Knew it," I said.

Mr. Banner explained the task we had to do. I knew already but I paid close attention, making sure my memory was serving me well. It was. With a "Get started" we were off.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I didn't gawk when I saw him smiley crookedly, I just smiled back and set up the first slide.

Determined to prove myself competent I looked at it for the briefest moment before stating, "Prophase." I wanted to change it quickly; I knew I was right and didn't want to be proven wrong if I had made a mistake.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked, stopping me. His hand touched mine, at was cold as expected but it felt kind of like he shocked me. I like I felt when this weird dude with serious acne problems decided it would be fun to take off his shoes and run his socks on the carpet and shock everyone with the static electricity. That time it was annoying, this time it kind of felt nice, still it surprised me and I flung my hand away, almost smashing the slide in the process.

I blushed, I actually blushed, and repositioned it for him to look at. While he looked I checked in a reflective surface how red my cheeks were. Not very, just a bit of pink tinged my cheeks, like when my mom used blush on me.

"Sorry," he muttered. He looked for about the same time as I had. "Prophase," he agreed and wrote it down on the sheet. He changed the slide and looked into it again; I noticed how long his fingers were. Piano hands. "Anaphase," he murmured, about to write it down.

"Could I look?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. He stopped and I looked in it quickly. I wasn't stupid enough to think he was wrong, but I had to look anyway. "Anaphase," I nodded, my voice unintentionally mimicking his tone. "Slide three?" I held out my hand, catching the light slide he dropped into my hand.

I looked for less than a second before saying, "Interphase." I pushed it to him. He looked quickly and then wrote down my answer. We did the last two in the same manner. I think I might have finished the process even quicker than book Bella.

"Well, that went quick," was my awkward statement when we were done. Everyone else looked confused, some cheating.

"You're quite good at identifying things," I wasn't the only one who couldn't start conversation easily. Except it was worse for me, I should be able to talk with people; I'm not a 108 year old vampire.

"You're pretty good yourself," I felt really awkward, but the compliment flew from my mouth effortlessly. I was a people pleaser.

Then Mr. Banner came up. "So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

Didn't he think I was smart enough to do it myself? Teachers these days, they don't seem to believe in us anymore, if we get a good mark we're cheating, if we don't we aren't trying.

"Bella," Edward, corrected for me. "Actually, she identified three of the five." You go Edward; tell him not to down his students.

He looked at me skeptically. I wasn't cheating, well, maybe a little bit, but the last two I identified without the help of Stephanie Meyer.

"Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root." I smiled guiltily.

"Whitefish blastula?" The words sounded funny when he said them with such seriousness. I nodded. My smiling turned to a real one.

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes, but I had studied it in my own time." Half truth half lie, all in all, it sounded like I normal answer.

"Well," he said after a slight pause where he had eyed me suspiciously, "I guess its good you two are lab partners." He mumbled as he left, I didn't bother trying to hear, knowing what he was saying already.

I frowned at his turned back. "If I was with another partner I'd let them figure it out," I grumbled.

Edward looked at me, shocked for a moment that I had heard. I began shading his little feet, wanting desperately to pat the cute kitten.

"I wouldn't either; he just thinks that because he's sure I cheat." His voice was velvety, even with the annoyance shining through it.

"Teachers don't have as much trust in their students now. Too many movies with cliché teenagers has done that to us." I watched him process my thoughts; I guess other teenagers didn't say things like that. They just said that the teacher hated them, or was out to get them.

"So, did you like the snow?" he asked. Weather talk, seriously.

"It was cool, I think I could get sick of it pretty quickly though. If it snows there's more chance there's going to be ice and then I'm just going to fall down every other second of the day."

"You're that clumsy?" he asked, voice bordering on a chuckle.

"I'm not used to ice," I justified myself. "Or the wet for that matter."

"It must be difficult for you to live here then."

"It's okay, I guess. Having a good water supply is good."

"There were water restrictions where you came from."

"Yeah, no shower longer than 3 minutes," I sighed.

"I'm guessing you didn't come for the water though." You're right Edward, I came because I died before I was about to get raped and have come back and taken the place of the love of your life, just to see if I have a chance.

"It's … complicated," I said instead.

"I think I can keep up," he was very sure of himself. A trait I annoyingly found attractive, I couldn't resist a cocky grin.

I looked in his eyes, wondering if he was seeing the jumble that flowed through my mind. Bella's story was much simpler than mine.

"My mother got remarried." My new mother got remarried.

"That doesn't sound so complex. When did it happen?" His voice showed sympathy but his eyes didn't as much, he just wanted answers to the girl he couldn't read.

"Last September," I put a little sadness in my voice, just to be convincing.

"And you don't like him," Edward summarized while still sounding like he cared.

"No, Phil's okay," I barely knew him but the short while I saw him I liked him, maybe it was because of how Renee looked at him, or how he looked back.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" I didn't mind his interrogation, if he wanted to know I'd let him. Well, I'd let him know about Bella.

"Phil travels a lot, he plays ball for a living." I smiled, imagining my mother cheering Phil on. Wait… I'd said my mother, I barely knew her. Truth be told she felt more like my mother than my adoptive mother ever had, she'd said she loved me, something my parents had never said to me.

"Have I heard of him?"

"That depends on if you follow minor league games. He's not _that _good. He just moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He assumed things a lot, but the statements seemed less uncomfortable than the questions.

I lifted my head, "No, she didn't send me here. I sent myself." I was more in control of myself than that. She couldn't force me to do anything with words, only her eyes could make me go. I discovered that myself, not by Stephanie Meyer's words.

"I don't understand," his brow crumpled in confusion.

I sighed. "I couldn't make her be away from him. It made her unhappy… so I decided I'd spend some time with my Dad. Let them be together." My voice had dropped down so I sounded really unhappy, I wasn't really, but I was sad I'd missed an opportunity to spend time with my mother. My mother, it sounded much better when I used it to describe Renee than when I did to Susan.

"But now you're unhappy," he prodded with his words.

"No," I said after a long pause. "Well, a little, but it makes her happy so…" It wasn't really bad in Forks, though I had passed the initial happiness at coming here. It was just so wet a dreary every day. I couldn't even dance in the rain like I could back at home. When I did that there it would be refreshing against the warmth and humidity, here I'd just freeze.

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Nothing much is in life," I shrugged, looking back at my sketch and adding a few more finishing touches. The kitten looked sad now, instead of cute. I had unconsciously drawn it so it looked like one of its paws was sore and it was almost pleading for help with its oversized eyes.

"I agree," he still stared at me, his face was blurry in my peripheral vision but I could see which was his face was directed.

"That's it," I concluded. Hoping he'd stop staring for a little while or just look somewhere else while we talked.

He eyed me, appraising me. My hair stood on end; it was kind of like how Logan had looked at me. He didn't notice, or didn't think anything of it if he did. "You put on a good show, but I think you're suffering more than you allow anyone to see."

"Acting is a good skill," I dismissed it.

"So I'm right?" His eyes shone with victory.

"No, I like it here. It's better here than it was before, I'm just confused here." I let a little of me show, the girl who is baffled by everything new here and has no idea what to do or say, in case she makes the wrong move and ends her own life.

He stiffened at my outburst, even more so than before. His eyes examined my own, trying to find answers in their blue depths.

"There is more isn't there?" this question I wasn't willing to answer.

"Why does it matter to you?" I stopped his grilling with my own.

"That's a very good question," he murmured. I let my head fall and started to draw a little boy to help the kitty, maybe if I helped it something would help me. Doubtful, high unlikely in fact. The only help I'd received was the angel's words in the plane. Since then I'd been lost, just stumbling through this life, trying not to make mistakes.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, finding it funny somehow.

"No, I just don't… I don't like it when people can read me, it's like I can't keep a secret." I didn't like people seeing into my head, which is why I hated it so much when Logan kept guessing things right that last night.

"If it helps, I find you very difficult to read," he stared at me, no doubt trying to break through the mental barrier around my mind.

"Then you must be good at reading people," I was about to say getting into people's heads but thought against it at the last moment.

"Usually," he showed his teeth, perfect, straight, white, sharp teeth. It made me close my mouth, not wanting my yellowy teeth to be seen next to his.

Mr. Banner finally decided he'd explain the lab now, since all the other kids struggled. I watched but not really listened, letting my mind travel to thoughts about the perfect boy next to me. The one I was probably putting through pain once again.

The bell rang and he fled, just as quickly as before, I felt guilty for what I was doing to him. Mike tried to help me with my books but I brushed him off, almost patting his head like I would a puppy.

"That was awful, they all looked the same. Lucky you had Cullen for a partner," he complained.

"Edward didn't do it all, I found it easy," I insisted, but I saw him a bit of sadness in his eyes when I did. "But, I'd studied it before," I amended. When I was in the same situations as Bella I seemed to do the same things she did. I'd always thought I would just brush Mike off if I was in Bella's place but now I saw how nice he was I couldn't. It was like kicking a dog.

"So, Cullen was talking to you today," he started, jealousy in his voice.

"So…" I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Oh, nothing," he blew it off and started talking about other things.

PE came and it went. I got to my car and started pulling out. In my rear view mirror I saw Edward staring at me intensely, though not with anger or thirst this time. The expression shocked me slightly, knowing it was directed at me. I looked at him for too long and when I started reversing I almost hit a bunch of teens who thought it was okay to stand in the middle of the road and talk.

They scattered but regrouped as I moved off, much like seagulls when they thought there were edible things in the sand and people kept walking over it.

I saw Edward laughing.

"Well we don't all have vampire driving skills Edward," I muttered darkly, then clapped a hand over my mouth and checked if he heard. He didn't, I think, because he was still chuckling at my driving.

* * *

**I know it's not as long as the other chapters, and it follows the book pretty closely, but I can't change to many things just yet, so your in for some boring chapters before you get to the good stuff.**


	4. Phenomenon

**I'm sorry about the wait, I'm still unsure as whether I should put this story on hold until High Tides is done.**

**Well, here's the chapter. It's shorter I know but I couldn't do too much about that.**

Chapter 3

I woke in the morning feeling better somehow, I didn't realize why at first. I went to the bathroom as usual to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror I realized why.

The slight bags that had formed under my eyes from the past week had gone, and there was no tearstains trailing across my face. I hadn't had my Logan nightmares for once. I felt heaps more rested and just happier.

I fixed myself up for school, putting on extra moisturizer to keep my skin from flaking from the cold weather. I even applied some to my lips before I put on my lip-gloss, just as a precaution. My lips had always broken in the cold, making it look like I had crumbs permanently stuck to my lips.

As I passed a window I saw the white outside, I quickly pulled away the curtains obstructing my view and looked at the white landscape. I couldn't deny how beautiful it was, but I saw the ice on the ground. I wasn't Bella, I was sure I could survive but I'd never walked on ice before, or skated. It was about time I embarrassed myself around everyone, the world seemed to work that way. A few days I could be cool, sophisticated, the next I'd be immature and clumsy.

I wanted to have some childlike fun while I was on my own. I chucked on my clothes, my Eskimo-like jumper and slipped into my high rain boots and ran outside. As soon as I stepped on the pavement I slipped and skidded into the snow. I looked up from the white powder and turned onto my back, making a snow angel. I slid across the snow, rolling, playing, laughing, and just having as much fun as possible.

When I came back inside my breathing was extremely heavy and I felt sweat under my jacket. It was later than I thought when I was done. I practically inhaled the bran in my rush and skulled down a big glass of water.

I grabbed my bag and walked out, carefully avoiding as much ice as possible, even walking on the snow to get away from it. I couldn't avoid it as when I needed to go to my track, I put each foot down carefully, making slow progress but not slipping. I was getting good at it; I took a normal step and grinned when I didn't slip.

I looked at the tires; thankful Charlie cared enough about his not-his-actual-daughter to get the snow chains for me. Of course he didn't know I wasn't his daughter, which contributed greatly to the matter. I promised myself to make him something special for dinner today.

I drove carefully still, unsure of how effective the chains would be. No trouble appeared, apart from the extra slow driving of people without any snow chains.

I parked where ever today, happy from being my inner child. It was like she was still here, a smiling six year old girl. I was elated, but something nagged at the back of my brain. As I stepped out of the car and walked carefully to my class I remembered what it was.

Tyler's van was coming today; it would crash into me, unless Edward valued human life enough to save me. It was something I wasn't sure about, like many other things. The best I dared to hope for in that moment was that it would hit me, I would bleed and Edward would come and stop the truck and drink my blood. Surely he would snap my neck and the death would be less painful than having a minivan smash into me.

Then I realized how stupid I was being, stopping and think when I could be running away from my truck, into the safety of the thick walls of the school. So I stopped my mental babble and started running, I heard the squeal of the tires just as I placed my second foot down. I forgot about the ice, I slipped and landed on my outstretched wrists.

They jarred at impact, my neck moved just fast enough to see the van coming to me. I closed my eyes; realizing running away was a hopeless attempt now. I pleaded for Edward to feel sympathy, and save me, if only for Charlie and Renee. I knew if I died Bella wouldn't come back, I didn't know if she ever really existed. The Angel made it sound like the whole universe was created around the moment where I left for Forks. Like the time itself for that universe started just then, all the previous events had happened just like in my previous universe.

While my mind was running in super speed, thinking so fast about things I wanted to understand before I died I felt a hard, cold object slam into me. _This is it_, I thought, breathing out as the air was slammed out of my chest. The metal was smaller than I thought it would be, and collided with me faster than I thought it would, and something was covering it. Some fabric or… oh my god, that's not the truck, that's Edward.

My eyes flew open painfully slowly, only to be knocked shut as by instinct I closed them when my head hit the hard ground. The ever insistent screech of the brakes got louder and it squealed louder and shrieked and clanged and boomed and every other sound metal made against metal when they came into contact at such speeds. My ears rang at the sound as it bent around my thick truck and swung back round to me again.

My eyes opened again, I saw Edward beside me, his hands shooting out to stop the van, its speed and Edward's non-braced position made him slide back into my truck, the minivan molding around his shoulder. His hands were harder than the metal and made dents in the car. I tried to pull my legs away from the van as it approached but Edward swung my body around for me.

It felt like my eyes must be popping out of my head, the movie showed something like this but actually being in this position was so adrenaline pumping and amazing that it couldn't compare in the slightest.

The yelling began, people screaming, ordering people to call 911, the hospital, my dad, and the voices calling out things like "Can you see any blood?" and "Bella are you okay?" and my new name being yelled, a lot.

The voice I was most focused on was Edward, anxious, worried and quick, whispering to only me. "Bella? Are you alright?" I looked up at his perfect, handsome face, crumpled in worry, but still just as beautiful.

"I'm fine," I tried to get the shock and the annoyingly apparent awe out of my voice.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard," he warned.

It throbbed; my hand came onto the sore spot as soon as I acknowledged it. I refused to let him see the pain though. "It's nothing compared to what else would have happened." I laughed at the absurdity of the question now, a minivan had just crashed into where I was standing and he was asking if my head hurt.

He seemed to find a little amusement at me trying to blow it off, "Don't underestimate head injuries Bella."

"You're… really, really fast," I said before I could stop myself, I had barely time to close my eyes and he had run across the parking lot in the same stretch of time.

His face grew somber, "You were right next to me Bella. I didn't need to be too fast." His voice made the words sound like what his head actually happened. I knew better than to believe him, he was a good liar.

"No, you were next to your car, across the lot." I said, sitting up. I hadn't realized how close we were before. Touching, the electricity came with my realization. I almost blushed. His face was serious as people fluttered around us, yelling instructions.

I went to stand; Edward's hand trapped my shoulder, forcing me to stay down. "Just stay put for the minute," he commanded.

"But then everyone will think I really am injured, and the ground is freezing," I added the last complaint, just trying feebly to stick to the book. Would it make a difference if I said a few different things?

He chuckled darkly.

"You were near your car though," I insisted, wanting him to stop lying about it to me.

"No, I wasn't, I was right next to you. I pushed you out of the way," his eyes scolded, my breath hitched, maybe I would leave the arguing for later, when I was more with it.

"If that's what you want everyone else to think," my voice sounded more distant, but still conveyed my irritation towards him.

"Good," he didn't talk until the van was pulled away from us. Though I thought he looked a little better, like he was relieved about something. He'd told everyone I'd hit my head, refusing his stretcher, one of two.

I bluntly refused my stretcher, they tried to get me on it anyway but I pulled away with a "But it will be embarrassing" which caused them to realize I was coherent enough and let me sit.

They were just about to close the doors when Charlie came; he was the perfect worried Dad. I felt so happy he cared that I could cry, but I sucked it up. He would think the tears meant I was in pain.

"I'm fine Dad, nothing's wrong," I stared pointedly at the EMT closest to me. Charlie turned to her, not taking my word for it. I went to the emergency room; the EMTs insisted on making me lean on them, I shook them away, walking to the room myself.

They quickly took my pulse and temperature. I watched as Tyler came in on a stretcher, he looked terrible but he looked at me, guilt shining like headlights from his eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"Sh, I'm fine, worry more about yourself. You seem much worse off than me." I cringed at the shallow slices the nurse's exposed from under his bandages.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going to fast… I hit the ice wrong," he went on, wincing as the nurse's cleaned his wounds.

"Honestly I'm fine, not a scratch, see," I turned a bit, so he could see that I had received no injuries.

"How did you get out of the way, you were there, and then you were gone."

"Edward was next to me, he pushed me out of the way," I said without hesitation, looking him in the eyes. I could lie, when I need to that it.

"Who?" he asked, looking confused about the name I'd used.

"Edward Cullen," I stated his full name; realization crossed the injured boy's features.

"Cullen… I didn't see him. I guess it went so fast… Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he's somewhere around here." I let my hand fly about at the words, gesturing vaguely; I had no idea where he actually was.

Soon they got me to the X-ray, I couldn't deny them that. I was fine, as I knew I was. They took me back to the emergency room, back to Tyler's consistent apologies and ideas to make it up to me. I wished Charlie would come and pull the curtain across, but he didn't, so I just laid back and pretended to sleep.

The scene of the crash flashed behind my eyes, I watched, remembering each feeling or emotion that had appeared. Edward, saved me, maybe I had a chance with him after all.

"Is she sleeping," I heard his voice, he made a quiet entry. He was smirking at my attempt to seem asleep.

"Yes," I answered his question and turned over, closing my eyes again. I didn't want to close my eyes, I wanted to stare at him for longer, but that would seem creepy. So I closed my eyes to avoid temptation.

He laughed at my reply.

"Edward, I'm really sorry…" Tyler began another round of apologies; I opened my eyes just to roll them.

"No blood, no foul," he blew off Tyler's ranting with a smile, laughing at his private joke. Of course Tyler stopped nagging him after that, but when I keep telling him that I'm okay he doesn't listen.

"So what's the verdict?" He moved to the bed I was facing, so I would have to look at him.

"I'm completely fine, but they still won't let me go. Why aren't you in here getting examined like the rest of us?" I asked him, already guessing his answer.

"It all depends on the people you know," he explained.

"That's right, your dad's a doctor," I added the semi-shocked expression I usually wore when I just remembered something that made a difference to whatever situation I was in. I was sure I wore this expression when I remembered the van.

"Yes," he didn't show much shock to my comprehension on the subject, it was a small town, and everyone knew everyone else. "I had him examine me."

"Lucky you," I grumbled.

"Don't worry, I came to spring you," he assured me, still smiling.

I heard the door open and turned my head to find Carlisle. He was just like all the other of them, perfect and handsome. I didn't let my mouth drop, just quickly took him in before turning back to Edward. I saw the admiration in his eyes at his father's professionalism. Edward looked back to me to see my reaction; I looked away quickly, back at Dr. Cullen.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" His voice was calming, and smooth, but very different to Edward's, just like human voices sound different too.

"I'm fine, which is why I think it's stupid that I'm taking this bed. There might be a shock wave of flu and the hospital might be filling up right at this second." I faked horror and tried to stand.

"I'm sure if that were happening someone would have told me," Carlisle voice showed his amusement at my very simple minded excuse to get out of the hospital.

He turned on the light board above my head, examining them. "Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

I shook my head, it did throb, but I didn't want anyone to see. "I'm fine," I exaggerated the word fine, trying to convey that I wasn't hurt. Tyler needed the attention much more than me, and I needed to get out of here before he decided he hadn't expressed his guilt enough yet.

His cold hands came into contact with the bump on my head, the coolness felt nice. I had to restrain myself from leaning into his hand. He pushed against it lightly, I grit my teeth but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really," I shrugged. Edward chuckled, it sounded nice. I glared at him quickly, not letting my eyes linger for more than necessary.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room – you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have any trouble with your eyesight."

I didn't want to go back to school. I wanted to delay having to relay my fake story every second to anyone who asked. "I will," I promised. "Thanks Dr. Cullen, I'll go now." I hopped of the bed and started walking to the waiting room. I looked through the glass and saw how many people were there.

I stopped; turned back to the two Cullen's and asked, "You don't happen to have a back door do you?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" Dr. Cullen focused back on me; he had started to tend to Tyler.

"The whole school is in that waiting area," I whined.

"Miss Swan, you're going to have to go through the waiting area eventually anyway, to get to your father…"

I sighed, my shoulders slumped.

"You could always stay," he suggested.

"Maybe if I wait a little while, a few people might decide to flit away." I hoped they would, there were so many people, asking so many questions, my head was aching enough already. My hand unconsciously went to my head, thinking of the noise.

"Are you okay?" that familiar velvet voice whispered beside me. I whirled around, surprised at how close he had come without making any sound of his approach. The fast motion twisted my legs and I fell into Edward's arms, flushing. He smiled at my sudden clumsiness.

"Sorry," I apologized, straightening and brushing of some invisible dust from myself. "Honestly though, I'm okay. But I need to talk to you, away from everyone." I stared pointedly at Tyler and Carlisle, but mostly Tyler.

His jaw clenched, but he turned and led the way into a deserted hallway. He spun to face me, looking much cooler than I was sure I did. Plus he didn't fall, always a good thing. "What do you want?" aggravation in his voice.

"What I want is you to stop being so … so … mood swing-y." It would have sounded much cooler had I found the right word, now it just sounded childish and dumb.

"I can do that, I'll just stay mad all the time," the sarcasm wasn't funny, just mean and rude.

"That's not all. What I really want to know is why I'm lying to everyone?" my voice was snappy and hard. I wanted to stop myself when I heard the tone of it but I continued, to into the argument to see any consequences.

"What are you going to tell everyone otherwise?" he answered my question with another.

"Exactly what I'm telling everyone now, I don't have a better explanation," _that doesn't include telling everyone you're vampires._

"So why does it matter?" he tried to hide his shock at my words through his angry words.

"Lying, it isn't good; it can just hurt other people. I don't want that. I want you to trust me enough to tell me the truth, show me the amazing reason behind all this covering up everything. I saw you dinting the truck again with your foot. You can erase the physical evidence but not my memory." I tapped my memory.

"How about you do what I suggest instead. Trust me enough to know you don't want to know," his eyes pleaded, melting from their previous hardness. I almost melted in response.

Almost is the key word. It was not quite enough to break my resolve. "If you won't tell me so be it. I'll know though, count on it."

"You really don't need that weight on your shoulders Bella. Can't you just thank me and get over it?" I liked how he said my new name, almost protectively, but it made no difference to my next words.

"Thank you, but I won't let it drop," I guaranteed.

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment," his voice was cold and hard again, but it hurt more seeing his eyes that way.

"I won't be disappointed." With that last word I walked away.

In the waiting room it was even worse than I thought; I almost had to push through the flocking crowd about me. I eventually found Charlie; he stood and rushed over me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I'm not hurt. And yes, even the doctors said I was fine and I could go home," I predicted his questions, answering them quickly while still navigating through the crowd. I saw the group I sat with staring as I went through the glass doors, I smiled and waved but kept walking briskly to Charlie's cruiser.

I never knew that I'd be so happy to get into a police vehicle. The ride was quiet; Charlie kept sneaking glances my way with worry in his eyes. I wanted to tell him I was fine again but held my tongue. When we finally parked Charlie spoke.

"You'll need to call your mom," he said guiltily.

"You shouldn't have told her, she doesn't need to worry about me," I groaned.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

I slammed the door, but not out of anger. I was so used to having to fling the door of the Chevy so it would close that I did it out of habit. The sound made me grit my teeth, but I didn't turn to say sorry, I just marched inside to call Renee.

She was so worried; it touched me so much that she cared so much. She was willing to go back to the old house to take care of me. I insisted I was great, that someone had knocked me away so I only had a little bump on my head. I also told that Charlie was doing a good job at parenting me. He had enough trust in me to leave me alone most of the time, something my old parents never did. They still left me though, because to hire a nanny would have been a waste of their money.

I calmed her down, and stopped her silly ideas. Soon enough she was convinced of my safety here. "It was just unlucky I guess, you know how I draw bad luck," I had said.

"You're right, you are like a magnet to danger," she'd giggled, she was so childlike and fun. I was almost surprised my assumption was correct.

"I love you mom, I'll try not to fall off a bridge any time soon," I joked.

"Honey, I love you too, I miss you so much," she cooed.

"I miss you to mom, its hard living without a mom in your life. But don't worry, I have Charlie. Anyway, bye."

"Bye sweetie," with that last word I hung up and started cooking something for Charlie. He had gone back to the station, seeing that it was only 12. I cooked an Indian butter chicken. It took a while but was one of the yummiest Indian curries I'd had.

Charlie thought so too, even though he came home to a cold house. I'd opened all the windows to let the curry smell out. I didn't want it smelling like curry for the next few days. He had gone for seconds, and thirds. I'd only made enough for four, so it was finished the same day I'd made it.

I played with my food a little, separating the rice from the meat, and then mixing it up again. Then piling it to the sides or away. I wasn't halfway done by the time the whole curry was finished.

I eventually swallowed the last mouthful, and went to clean up. I'd finished all my school work, and the house was clean, so after I wiped the last dish I went upstairs, had a shower, and went to bed.

It wasn't the first night I'd dreamt of Edward Cullen, but it was the first dream with him in it without Logan as well.

**Review if you want me to continue.**


	5. Invitations

**I haven't updated in forever, so here's an update. I'm sick and wagging school because today all we were going to do was HRE. My head hurts but I've been writing most of the day, not this chapter but others, I'm several chapters ahead.**

**So, every review I recieve makes me so happy, please review, even if it's only a :( or a :) just review, it makes my day.**

Chapter 4

The dream was such an intense relief, I'd thought the footballer would plague my mind for the rest of my life, and longer. But he was gone, and I was happy, for a while.

It was dark; I was in a parking lot. It was empty except for my big Chevy. I felt so small beside it, shrinking almost. I clawed at the handle, it being only just within my reach. It wouldn't open, the key would fit but still nothing would happen. Soon the key fell, just before I could pick it up a white hand flashed in front of me and took the keys.

He stood four car spaces away, dangling the keys. His mouth was lined with fangs, making his smirk frightening. Then I would hear a squeal, the minivan with no driving would spin around to me, I'd try to run but would get nowhere. Then it would crash into my side, I'd feel the warmth of my blood running from my body. The van would be lifted from me and thrown across the lot.

Edward would stand above me, eyes crimson and blazing with thirst, he'd bend down and lick off the blood and then bite me.

My eyes would open and I'd scream into my pillow.

Each day of the month that followed would end with me almost collapsing from lack of sleep. I'd fallen asleep on the sidelines many times in PE. The team would shake me awake and I would play, I was good enough at basketball, I'd played enough netball to be able to swish every time I got within the 3 point circle and had no arms in my face.

I could defend too; I'd almost tripped a few people when they tried to charge past me, when I put my hand in their faces they wouldn't be able to shoot. I could get a few intercepts too, but couldn't steal the ball when they dribbled for shit.

Unfortunately as the lack of sleep got worse and worse I would get worse at basketball, once I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep when I throwing the ball in. The bags under my eyes were painfully prominent, and purple, bruise like. Almost like the Cullen's bags, except mine didn't look nice on my face.

I didn't bother with foundation, when I did it looked like my eyes were swollen. The bloodshot eyes and the bags didn't seem to stop my followers.

Tyler followed me everywhere; he even waited outside the toilets. Somehow he thought that annoying me until I had to be put into a mental hospital would be paying me back. He carried my books, made room for me when I walked, and when I stumbled (not as common as with Bella bit inevitable when it was always so wet) he would catch me, much to my embarrassment.

Mike and Erik hated him more than each other, purposefully excluding him as much as possible and glaring his way when he followed me.

One day I'd had enough. "Tyler, seriously, you didn't hurt me. So stop acting like you owe me something that you don't. Actually, it would probably be nicer to me if you just left me alone for a bit." Taking that as a real request he kept his distance more, still helpful but not overly helpful. Mike seemed to take his place, giving me space to breathe but still there. He was a good friend.

The accident had made me even more popular, annoyingly. I had to repeat the Edward approved story so many times that it sounded like the truth even to me. Eventually they stopped nagging me about things, knowing there was no real gossip with the crash.

I was annoyed with Edward; I'd wished he'd trusted me, so we could get over this quiet month. He didn't though, and ignored me. I stopped trying to make conversation, knowing the response I got. So I ignored him, it was like each of us had our own desk, except smaller.

I emailed Renee regularly, relishing every motherly word or piece of advice. I was always on edge these days, bordering sad and angry, I could hide that easily with written words. Any sentence that sounded depressed I rewrote. Renee picked up nothing to be worried about me for, apart from a few sentences about me not sleeping well. I received one call from her, I stifled the yawns that I felt coming all throughout the conversation.

I tried to keep the dreariness out of my voice too, an unfortunate side effect of being away from Edward.

In the last moth I'd realized I was gradually falling for Edward. I thought I already had read the books but when I met him all that washed away. Now the tide has turned, flowing back onto the shores of my mind, bringing with it my previous obsessions which had strengthened.

If I did love him my heart would break, he'd find his true mate, his Bella with a different name. I'd be left a wreck, most likely without a Jacob either. So in a way the distance that was between us helped, maybe I wouldn't fall for the gorgeous vampire. He had saved my life every time he didn't give in to his thirst. I was grateful, but wouldn't delude myself into thinking he'd done it because he had feelings for me.

I didn't trust him, and most importantly I didn't trust myself. It was like this life was made to drive me insane with thoughts of coveting everything in it. I wanted to slap myself, and kick myself back to where I belonged. Rape couldn't be as bad as madness, right?

But I had chosen. I'd have to live with the consequences. Mike wasn't so bad; he had talked to me over the aisle in Biology. His chatter was calming, I knew it wouldn't falter. He was going on about the trip to La Push; I was almost as excited as he was. I just didn't scream it to the world like he seemed in danger of doing.

I'd gotten a call from Jessica; she'd wanted permission to ask Mike to the spring dance. I'd said yes, she like him a lot more than me. I just wished he would like her. I would convince him to date her, she was very pretty and cute in her way, plus she was short, which would compliment Mike. He wasn't exactly very tall.

It was the next day, Jessica was quiet. I did want to talk to her, to comfort her, so in between classes I talked to her.

"What's wrong Jessica? You're really quiet. Have you finally realized how bad the weather is and want to go on a vow of silence until it's sunny?" I asked. I was trying to lighten the dark mood I knew my first question would bring.

"I asked Mike to the dance…" she started, looking sad and angry at the same time.

"How did it go, did he say yes?" I put on my most gushy teenager voice.

"He said maybe," she sighed and looked away, glaring at nowhere in particular. I'm guessing anywhere but my face.

"Don't worry; I'll make him see sense. Who wouldn't want to date you? You're much cooler than boring, quiet me." Adulation always earns you friends. She looked back at me, I saw the hate in her eyes but also she was flattered.

I kept my promise in Biology, walking up to my table and dumping my books on the desk. Edward was there, I paid him no attention, turning my back on him and putting my hands on my hips. If I was taller than mike I'd be glaring him down now. I wish I'd worn heels.

I didn't want to do this at lunch, in front of everyone. Here everyone was oblivious to everything but the conversation they were having with their friends.

"Mike," I said sternly, starting off my rant. "Why didn't you say yes to Jessica?"

He looked up like he was in trouble. He blushed and looked down, fidgeting slightly under my glare. "I thought that… maybe you would want to ask me." He sounded so tiny and fragile that I stopped with my hard voice.

"Mike, I'm sorry, I don't… feel for you that way. But Jessica, look at her, she's cute, sweet, funny and more cheerful than me. You'll have heaps of fun with her."

"Did you already ask someone else?" he asked jealousy in his voice.

"No, I'm going to Seattle that weekend," I explained, using Bella's excuse from the book.

"Can't you go another weekend?" he asked, slightly pleading.

"Sorry, no, and listen to me. You'll have much more fun with Jessica than you ever would with me." He would, I wasn't much fun, especially when I was moody that my vampire was making me fall in love with him but I wasn't getting him to fall in love with me back. I'd just be trying to imagine Mike as Edward, and honestly that was just sad.

My life was sad, it seems so is this one.

"I guess you're right," he sighed, disconsolate at my decision to not take him. He sat in his chair, and didn't talk to me for the rest of the lesson. I let my head fall, it was impossible to keep everyone happy. A head ache that had been constant over the last month strengthened. I cringed, jaw gritted against the pain.

Mr. Banner started the lesson, I opened my eyes. They seemed to automatically pull to Edward's. Did I ever say how beautiful and gorgeous he was, so perfect. I looked into his eyes, drowning in their blackness, it shrouded out everything else.

He stared back, trying to get into my head probably. I welcomed it none the less, if he was shamelessly staring into my eyes, I would shamelessly stare into his. I was held there by his gaze, scarily so, I couldn't look away.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called.

"The Krebs Cycle," he replied, picking the answer from the teacher's head. Or maybe just the question, either way. He looked away; I saw regret as his eyes flashed away from mine. I frowned, and looked away, trying to listen to the rest of the lesson.

I didn't let my hair fall, just looked ahead, my peripheral vision catching whenever he looked at me, it was hard not to look back. The bell rung, I packed my books slowly, giving him a chance to talk to me. I almost gave up; I started walking away before he called my name.

"Bella," his beautiful voice was so sweet, so musical. I looked down at him, not feeling any braver with the height difference. He didn't say more, I started to turn again but his voice stopped me again.

"What, decided to stop treating me like a waste of space?" my voice was laced with malice. It flowed too freely from my tongue, my anger at myself showing through.

His face showed that he found my anger funny, but the words I said made him angry, a strange mixture on his face. "I don't think you're a waste of space," he whispered.

"So what am I then, an annoyance, a little fly that you're so tempted to kill but you're morals won't allow it?" I asked.

Bewilderment covered his features. Shit, I think I'd said too much. It sounded like I knew about his thirst. He shouldn't know that I know. But it didn't sound too much like I knew, just that I was angry and throwing accusations.

"Your principles made you stop that van. You didn't want to," I assumed. The truth was he didn't want my blood out in the open.

"You think I regret saving you?" he asked, voice hard and eyes blazing.

"No, maybe… I-I don't know. I can't get you, everything is confusing and…" I huffed, fists balling. "What did you want Edward?" I asked, with my eyes closed.

"I wanted to say sorry. I've been very rude… being very rude. But trust me, it's better this way."

"Is it really? No matter how much you hate me we're still going to have to see each other each day in Biology." My point was made; I was running late for Gym. "Thank you for stopping the van Edward."

I turned my heel and went to Gym. My mind was off task the whole time. I didn't hear when someone called my name, so I ducked at each pass and stumbled over my own shoes. My thoughts were of Edward of course, his eyes flashed in front of mine.

I was falling, it was wrong, I couldn't be. I fretted for the rest of the day. He wouldn't love me, I knew he wouldn't. My eyes were glassy the rest of the day; I was blinking quickly the whole time.

I wanted to get away from school quickly, to have time to be sad before Charlie came. I hoped Eric wasn't there, I didn't know if I could keep myself together very long. Unfortunately he was, leaning against my truck. He was taller than Mike, but I would pick Mike if I had to. Mike was cuter and frankly less awkward and more helpful and nice.

"Hey, Eric," I called.

"Hi, Bella."

"What's up?" Sometimes Stephanie Meyer's words were the best to use. He was leaning against my door, so I couldn't really get around him and inside what was now becoming my safe haven.

"I was just wondering … if you would go to the spring dance with me?" his voice was gruff, and broke a few times.

"I'm sorry Eric, I'm actually going to Seattle that weekend," I almost patted him on the back in sympathy.

"Oh… okay," he made a quick retreat, walking back to the school, which was quite far away from his car. I heard a low chuckle. Edward was walking to his car, now trying to suppress his laughter.

I wanted to yell it wasn't funny, but instead I jumped into my car, trying to avoid the Cullen car hold up, and hopefully Tyler.

Just as the world would have it as soon as I was started to move the little silver bug of a car pulled in front of me. I had to break hard, sending loud squeals across the parking lot. I almost took out the back of his car, regrettably not close enough though.

I looked out the window, too frustrated to remember my previous problems, just waiting for the inevitable. It came in the form of Tyler's face right next to where I was staring; I jumped, thinking he would be at the other side. I quickly winded the window down; it was stiff and locked a little under halfway. He was tall enough that he didn't have to stretch to still have his voice heard easily.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. Cullen seems to want to start his own traffic jam," I added the last part just for his enjoyment.

"Oh, I know – I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here," he smiled, flashing his white teeth that, though they were not as white as any vampires, contrasted greatly with his dark skin. "Will you ask me to the dance?"

"No, sorry, I'm going to Seattle that week," I kept the impatience from my voice. I sounded normal and a bit guilty and sympathetic.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he confessed.

"Then why did you…" I'd forgotten he'd already known.

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy," he shrugged.

"No I wasn't letting him down easy and I'd probably prefer to have gone with him," I huffed.

"That's okay though, but I call dibs for prom," he grinned cockily, Grr, my only weakness. Then he strutted away. I was fuming; I glared ahead of me, into the eyes of Edward's reflection. I had to grip the wheel tightly to stop myself from hitting something, or worse, giving Edward the rude finger.

He was shaking, lines of laughter around his eyes. I grumbled and revved it, a silent warning. He drove away quickly; I followed back to my home in my own slow speed. At home I decided to do a Bella, I made chicken enchiladas.

Jessica called when I was simmering the onions and chilies, just in time. True to the book Mike had accepted her invite to the dance after school, I celebrated with her. I suggested that they could get Eric and Tyler to go with Angela and Lauren; she liked the idea and promised to ask them when she called to celebrate with them too. I think I had stopped her hatred for me for a little while.

I removed as much fat from the chin as possible, something I always did. Soon almost every slither of the white substance was in the trash and the diced chicken was cooking.

I let myself get into the cooking, even though it was a simple task I still had to concentrate, which was enough to get other thoughts out of my head. It was like swimming for me, I thought I'd have heaps of time to think but all that went through my mind was 1, 2, 3, breathe, 1, 2, 3, breathe.

Charlie came home, looking suspiciously into the oven. I smiled at his looks; it was funny seeing a police officer look so nervous. He took a tentative bit, but soon was wolfing down his food. I picked at mine again, eating slowly and deliberately. Soon I was imagining Edward's beautiful face and sculpting my food to look like that face. It didn't look like him; it looked like a big pile of mush.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" Charlie asked when he was done, eyeing the mess on my plate.

"Yes, but only in public," I responded, not looking up. We were quiet again for a while; I sucked in a breath and started the talk again. "Did you like it?" I asked.

"It was very good Bella. I haven't had Mexican in ages."

"That's good. Um … Dad, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to Seattle next week." I didn't ask. He'd probably be fishing anyway. I was old enough to be able to go somewhere when I wanted to, hopefully.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to get some more clothes; my supply from Phoenix doesn't keep me very warm."

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage."

"I can always stop every so often," I added.

"Are you going all by yourself?" he studied me, seeing if I was going with some guy no doubt.

"Probably, unless some of my friends want to go too, but I doubt they will, school dance and all," I shrugged.

"Aren't you going to the dance?" Charlie asked, surprised I wasn't going just like every other teenager.

"I don't really have anyone to go with, and it'll save on me having to buy a dress." Money concerns are always relevant in a family which had such a limited supply of the stuff.

"Oh, okay, just be careful, Seattle is a big city and I don't want my little girl lost or hurt." His voice was gruffer at the show of emotion.

"Don't worry Dad, I've navigated through bigger cities and I can read a map." That was the end of the discussion; Charlie went off to watch the football. I cleaned up, did my homework, had a shower and went to bed.

The dream came back, no Edward, just Logan. He was chasing me through Forks, yelling profanities at me. I had just run into my room and plunged into my bed in the dream when I my eyes opened and I saw Logan standing there.

He looked pale, but it had to be him. I shot up from my bed, eyes wide. I grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him, not taking my eyes away. "Go away Logan, leave me alone," I screamed.

Then I noticed the golden glint in his eye, the perfect features and the strong jaw. I saw the hair that was longer than Logan's and bleached of its color in the moonlight.

It was Edward, no sooner had I realized this then I heard thumping footsteps outside my room. I woke Charlie, meaning this wasn't a dream, when I had plunged under the cover of my sheets in my dream I must have woken up.

I looked to the door and back to where Edward was standing. He was gone. Charlie came in, rubbing his eyes and clumsy through sleep.

"Bella, sh, what is it?" he asked, quietly and carefully, like I might break at any time.

I sobbed for a while, he wrapped his arms around me, and I pressed myself against his chest. How many times had I wished my father would do this for me? Hundreds and thousands of time, yet he never did. This brought new tears. By the time I was done my eyes were stinging but dry, and I had covered Charlie's night short in salty wet trails.

"I'm sorry I woke you dad, I had a nightmare," I explained, smiling at how childlike it sounded.

"It sounded like a pretty bad nightmare."

"Yeah, it was," I yawned.

"What was it about?" he asked I saw his eyes drooping.

"Nothing, you should go to sleep Dad, night," I dropped against my bed, pulling the covers over my head.

I slept better after that, still nightmares but nothing really terrible, I didn't wake up screaming.

At school I parked anywhere I could, not bothering. I locked my car and flung my bag over my shoulder. A pen fell out of a loose pocket. I bent to pick it up but it was gone, I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me. He looked like a god, leaning against my car. It contrasted with him, perfection versus a scratched up, run down, monster of a truck.

"Thanks," I said and he dropped the pen onto my hand. "Did you run across the lot to catch that too?"

"I was right next to you Bella, this time and last. It's not my fault that you are so unobservant to your surroundings." He smiled at the jibe, his eyes a beautiful gold, just like last night.

Last night, shit, I blushed, feeling the warmth on my cheeks. I'd never blushed this hard out of embarrassment, I wanted to cover my cheeks, run into the girls' bathroom, and splash water on my face until it cooled off.

He was looking my way again, that confused look on his face. He was wondering why I was blushing.

"Why the hold up yesterday?" I asked, trying to draw attention away from my cheeks.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine," he explained, snickering slightly.

"So instead of ignoring me you just want to drive me insane," I surmised.

"I'm not ignoring you now."

"And that's supposed to be better how?" I grumbled under my breath, he'd hear it. I walked to class, trying to lengthen my stride so I could get away faster. He caught up, his legs were even longer. It was hard to ignore him, especially when he was so close by his own choice.

"What did you want Edward," I moaned.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday – you know, the day of the spring dance …"

"Is this a joke, you were right there when I said I was going to Seattle."

His eyes showed how funny he though it all was, his mouth itching to turn up in a smile. "Will you please allow me to finish?" I locked my jaw and waited. "I heard you were going to Seattle the weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride." Not a question but it still needed an answer.

I cocked my head to the side, looking for any traces that this was just something he had to do. A reason why this was necessary and he didn't really want to do this. I came up blank.

"You're offering me a ride?" I asked after a slightly long pause.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?" There had to be a reason. I know from the Midnight Sun Partial Draft that he was supposed to know he loved Bella by now, but I wasn't Bella.

"Well, I was planning on going to Seattle in the next few weeks and to be honest I don't know if your truck will make it."

"My truck works fine, but thanks for your concern." My mind was reeling; he'd aid the exact words from the book. No actual reason seemed to be, maybe he did… no, I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"But can your truck make it on one tank of gas?" he asked. The fuel for the car was starting to limit my funds.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked. Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner, it was one of my favorite lines in the book; I just had to use it.

"The wasting of finite resources matters to everyone," he grinned at his joke. Cocky grin = Alexis melts.

I shook it off. "Edward, you really confuse me. I thought you didn't want to be around me." I looked into his honey eyes, reveling in their beautiful, golden, sweet gaze. I saw my words strike a nerve, his eyes showed that he didn't want to stay near me; he looked guilty as he assessed our close proximity.

"It would be more prudent for me to be away from you. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." His eyes were very intense, he was telling the truth, he did want to be around me. Did that mean that he did like me?

"Will you go to Seattle with me?" My heart stuttered. His gaze showed how much he wanted me to say yes. The honey/liquid gold swirled, captivating me. My chest was tight; I held in my smile and nodded.

He smiled, it complimented his face so well, but his face soon became serious again. "You really should stay away from me," he warned.

If I wanted to keep my heart intact I should probably take his advice.

**REVIEW!**

**If I get enough I promise to update next week instead of next year.**


	6. Blood Type

**I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I started copying it, and it is. 15 pages on word.**

**So please, review. I'd really like to know if anyone is reading this.**

Chapter 5

I didn't sit near Mike, but he still walked with me, become more and more himself. He talked about the weekend, I talked back. To tell the truth I was almost as excited about it as he was. I asked about swimming, to which he just laughed and warned me against it, unless I wanted to turn into a Popsicle.

So I kept my mind focused as much as possible on class and the beach trip, trying vainly to keep my mind from drifting to thoughts about Edward, fantasies about Edward actually.

One that kept coming into my mind was where I sat at the cafeteria and he told me he loved me and that even if Bella came back nothing would rival his love. I stopped myself from hoping it would be real, thinking of how creepy I sounded.

The morning passed as school does, when I went to the cafeteria with Jessica babbling beside me I just ordered some juice, my stomach was doing too many flips whenever I thought of Edward loving me. Having food in it would just make it even more uncomfortable. I didn't want to spew in Biology today, speaking of which it was blood testing today. Meaning I might just skip with Edward.

I sighed at my obsession with him, I'd rival any twi-hard right now. I sat at my friends table, waiting for Jessica's call.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again. I wonder why he's sitting alone today?" her voice was my signal to look.

He was staring, eyes smoldering. When he saw me look he waved a little and gestured for me to go to him. I didn't gawk, but smiled lightly.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked, bitter resentment and astonishment in her voice.

"Actually, he might me you, after all, I am in front of you," I said, smiling and turning back to her. I made my voice sound like I meant it. The only clue that I didn't think it was so is that I turned back to Edward so my face was hidden and said, "I think you should go over there Jessica, see what he wants." I winked at him, his face was more somber.

"No, you do it," she urged, actually believing me.

"Okay," I shrugged, standing up as I did. "But if he wants you you're going to have to come."

I felt there gaze on my back as I walked to Edward's table, he was wearing his crooked smile, it was much better than any cocky grin. "Why don't you sit with me today?" he suggested.

I sat down, juice in one hand, with the other placed on the chair's edge.

"So, you didn't want to Jessica here?" I asked playfully.

"Actually I did, you're taking her spot," he replied just as sarcastically.

"I'll go get her if you want?" I pushed my chair back just for emphasis.

"No," he reached forward reflexively, almost grabbing my hand.

"So what did you want, I'm guessing it's not help with Biology."

"You guessed right," he smiled, looking down at the table, his lashes almost covering his eyes. "Well, if I'm going to hell I might as well do it properly."

"Or you could repent," I grinned, he looked up at me, smiling, sadness in his eyes. He thought he couldn't repent, he thought he was evil.

He looked past my shoulder, to the table where my friends sat. "I think you're friends are angry at me for stealing you."

"They see me every other lunch, they'll manage," I didn't want him to send me back, partially because I have no excuse as to why I was here and partially (mostly) because I didn't want to be away from Edward.

"I might not give you back, though," he said, with a wicked looked in his eyes. The line both thrilled me and frightened me, I tried to hide it though.

He laughed, reading me easily, "You look worried."

"A bit, but that's not significant. What brought this on?" I brushed of his comment with a more important question.

"I told you – I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." His smile wasn't as genuine as before, he was assessing the risk of being around me.

"Giving up on staying away?" I guessed.

"Yes – giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His tone went back to serious.

"This is why I think you're confusing," I said, exasperated.

His smile reappeared, real, whole and … and… breathtaking, just as Book Bella said.

"I always say too much around you – that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry, I screw up to, but when I say it I sound insane, you sound mysterious. Trust me, it's better the way you say it, no one understands a thing." _Except me and your family, _I added in my head.

"I'm counting on that."

"So … are we friends?" I asked.

"Friends…" his voice trailed off, like the word was a mystery, one he didn't really want to solve.

"I guess not," my voice shouldn't have sounded disappointed.

He grinned at me. "We can try, but I'm not a good friend for you Bella."

"Because you're dangerous, and you can lift a van in one hand," I added, my voice just a degree lower as I eyed the closest tables.

He chuckled darkly.

"So you want me to stay away from you," I concluded.

"No, I don't want you to stay away from me. But it would be smarter to stay away."

"You've made the subject of my intellect clear." He smiled apologetically.

I was a little angry, but calm enough to not have any of it leak into my voice. "So, if I stay my dumb self, we can try to be friends."

His eyes were beaconing to me, showing something I couldn't quiet place in words. It was like he was arguing within himself, making his expression harder, fiercer, but not angry, at least not at me. "That's about it," he said eventually.

I couldn't watch him, I was too confused to try and watch his internal conflicts. I stared at the juice, taking off the lid and spinning the cold bottle between my hands.

"What are you thinking?" his voice broke my trance; I stopped spinning the bottle and looked into his eyes. I told the truth.

"I'm wondering why you're bothering to keep what you are a secret from me. I already know." Shock registered on his face, I looked back down, rolling it against my hands once again. I looked up eventually, he was studying me again, and I had the urge to cover myself.

His jaw was clenched, tendons in his neck were strained and his fists clenched. "Do you really?" he asked, quietly, keeping the real emotion in his voice. He almost sounded scared, but not for himself I guessed.

"Yes," I sighed, knowing this would ruin me. Then I stopped myself, coming up with a better idea, one that wouldn't expose me as a person who owns a book on these vampires. I leant in a bit closer, and whispered, "You are a spy who's been injected with steroids," I smiled.

Relief washed his face, and then drained as he saw through my lie. "You know it's not that."

"That's my best guess so far, unless you're a superhero," I leaned back into my chair.

"Then you're really off," he smiled, finally accepting that I knew nothing more.

"No, I'm really close, extremely so in fact. I just need a few words to confirm my theories." I knew my eyes were glinting with glee, as soon as I talked to Jacob I'd know.

"I could validate any theories right now," he offered, cocky I wouldn't find an answer.

"You wouldn't though, even if I guessed right. You care for your family too much; I know they are the same as you. And when I find out they might kill me to keep me silent, keep them safe from prying eyes.

"Damn, I've said too much again. But unlike me you're smart enough to comprehend what I say," my voice got louder, my body language showing how heatedly I was getting into this. Edward didn't respond in any way though, instead he looked over my shoulder and chuckled.

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you – he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight," his eyes glinted in amusement. I was glad for a subject change. When I looked over to my table my eyes stopped for a millisecond longer than necessary on the Cullen's table. They didn't stare this way but I got the impression they were listening to every comment voiced.

I looked over at my table, they were staring. I gave an awkward wave before turning back.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said icily, to Edward, who was smirking at the exchange.

"That's not what the Newton boy thinks."

"And you know his thoughts how?" I cocked an eyebrow, he stiffened. I suppressed my winning grin, replacing it with a quick look of confusion.

"I've told you, most people are easy to read," he saved himself.

"Except me," I added.

"Except you," he agreed. He stared at my eyes; a slight frown creased his forehead as he concentrated. "I wonder why that is?"

"I probably have some kind of disorder," I offered. I took a small sip of the juice, concentrating on swallowing and putting the bottle down.

"Aren't you hungry?" he looked a tad concerned, I melted.

"No. And you aren't either," I stared pointedly at the empty space in front of him.

"No, I'm not," he smirked. It was a private joke, even though I was in on it I didn't find it funny.

I was quiet for a while, taking slow sips and looking up at the beautiful boy in front of me. He continued to stare at me; I was beginning to become bashful.

"Can I ask you one question?" I asked.

"You just did," he pointed out.

"Not, funny, I'm serious," I pleaded with my eyes, not my voice.

"Whatever you want Bella," he obliged.

"Why don't you want me to know? I'll find out eventually" I threatened. Even though I knew know.

"Haven't I already said this, you don't want to know."

"There's another reason, I can see it in your eyes. You're holding it back."

"I'm not a superhero Bella, I'm the bad guy. If you find out…" he sighed, like he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"I won't treat you differently, if that's what you think I will." I wouldn't because I already know now; I just might talk about it to him instead of comment in my head.

"You will," he guaranteed.

"No, I won't, you might be dangerous, but you're not bad."

"But I am," he argued, closing the subject. He stole the lid and began spinning it. A strange thing, almost childlike, but the way he did it made it look like a distraction. It probably was. The cafeteria cleared around us, the bell alerted me to the time.

"We're going to be late." I stood, chair scraping noisily against the linoleum. I cringed at the sound.

"I'm not going to class today." He didn't look up.

"What? Finally decided you know more than the teacher and are just going to skip so you don't have to sit next to me?" I snapped.

"No, it's just healthy to ditch every so often," he smiled up at me, still troubled by what we had said a couple of minutes ago.

"Well, I'm going, who doesn't love to poke there finger until it bleeds," I smiled at him sarcastically before sculling down the rest of my juice and heading to Biology.

Mr. Banner wasn't there, obviously, I sat in my now empty desk and leaned back, closing my eyes and waiting for the lesson to start. I was sure I looked just like a disrespectful teen, arms behind my head, legs stretched in front and rocking slightly in my seat. I could almost feel Mike staring at me, I smiled lightly.

I heard Mr. Banner come in, but I opened one eye to check. It was, so I straightened up and kept my eyes open. He proceeded to talk us through what we needed to do, soon he was attacking mike's finger, of who just sat still and didn't cringe, just like you'd expect a guy to do.

Mr. Banner went around dripping the water onto people's cards. I watched, rather sadistically, as people jabbed their fingers. I saw one person who was looking rather green as he poked his finger. As the blood dripped he heaved and ran, he didn't make it far though, puking into the bin.

I felt sorry for the dude, until I smelled it. Yes, that was my weakness, I seemed to be able to smell the blood but it was the puke that made me queasy. My head spun and I almost gagged.

Someone was taking the dude to the nurse's office, I started to faint. I fell out of my chair, eyes and jaw clenched shut.

"Are you okay Bella?" Mike asked.

"No," I said quickly, trying not to breathe in the smell. "Puke makes me sick," I explained, my air supply gone. Mike quickly got the teacher to excuse us and he led/dragged me to the nurse's office. I guess I couldn't avoid this meeting.

I felt awkward with Mike's arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulders. He seemed to hold me a bit closer the necessary, I want to squirm but I felt too squeamish to care.

When we were away from the building I stopped, pushing against Mike.

"Just let me sit, I can't smell it here," I inhaled deeply, marveling at how clean and fresh the air smelt. It had that crispness from the cool air and the sweet taste of the greenery.

"Wow, you're green Bella," Mike said anxiously. He took a step back, I almost glared at him. I had enough resolve to aim my puke somewhere other than his face. Or maybe I will aim at his face. But that would probably just make me feel sicker. I closed my eyes.

"Bella," heard his anxious voice, almost as beautiful as him. It calmed me a little to here, but also made me want to run, so he wouldn't see me like this. "What's wrong – is she hurt?" He sounded worried, for me. I wanted to laugh gleefully, he cared for me. He might like me after all.

"I think she fainted," his voice was stressed. "I think she felt sick after some people cut their fingers."

"Bella," he was right beside me, almost right beside my ear. I tried not to suck in a breath. My heart started beating a little quicker, embarrassing me to know end. "Can you hear me?"

"No, I'm asleep so don't disturb me," I grumbled. He chuckled.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained trying to defend himself, "but she wouldn't go any further."

"I could take her off you, so you can go back to class," Edward suggested, I could almost see Mike's possessive face.

"No, I'm supposed to do it," he objected.

I felt the air rush from under me, I flew up, two strong arms pulling me up. I felt lighter just by the way he lifted me so easily.

"Put me down, I really should get a 'Do not disturb' necklace." He had started walking; I was pressed against his chest. It would have been a very pleasurable experience, and it was, but when I felt so ill I was just trying to keep down my apple juice.

"Hey," Mike's voice was far away, yelling to get us to come back.

"You look terrible," he grinned at me, ignoring Mile's calls and most likely mental anger.

"Aw, thank you Edward, you don't look so bad yourself," I grumbled. The ride was much smoother than book Bella had described. It was kind of calming; I had to stop myself from leaning into his shoulder.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood," he guessed, wrongly so in fact.

"No, blood doesn't bother me, it smells weird but it's fine. It's actually puking that does it." I corrected him.

"So you get sick from the sight of sick," he mused. I glared at him; it might have been more intimidating had I not looked so sick and crumpled.

"Another one," I heard a nurse call. Of course, the guy who puked was here first.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.

We went into the nurse's office, Edward placed me onto one of the beds, and then he moved away quickly. His eyes were like little golden suns, bright and excited.

"She's just a little faint. They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse looked at me with sympathy, "Two this year, the other one was just sent off home."

"He's the one who made me sick," I grumbled. I heard Edward's muffled snigger.

"I'm sorry," the old nurse didn't seem to understand what I said.

"I don't get sick from blood. I get sick when I see vomit," I told her. This time it made sense to her. Edward was smiling, so my being sick causes him amusement, sadistic bastard.

"Does this happen often?" the nurse asked.

"Most every time someone pukes," I sighed. Edward coughed, trying, unsuccessfully, to cover his laughter.

"You can go back now," she told him.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." If I hadn't known it wasn't true than I would have believed him myself. He sounded so sure of the fact that none of the staff questioned it.

"I'll go get some ice for your forehead, dear," and the nurse walked off to get some ice. It left me and Edward alone, something that I had wanted for a little while, unrestrained talk.

"No laughing, smiling, or chuckling," I growled. "I can't help it."

His mouth was set in a heard line, but I could see the enjoyment he was getting out of this. His eyes showed a lot too. "I swear not to." He held his hand out like he was a scout and pledging something. "I must admit, you scared me for a second," he looked embarrassed as he said this, a cute look. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off into the woods."

My eyes narrowed.

"Honestly – I was worried I'd have to avenge your murder." His grin was nice, but when I stared pointedly at it he shout his mouth again. The edges of his lips still itched to go up.

"Don't worry Edward; I think I could handle myself against Mike. Poor Mike, I think he's going to be mad we ditched him."

"I'm sure he absolutely hates me." He sat down on another bed, letting his legs swing a little. His grin was mischievous and cocky; he stared slightly over my head into the distance.

"You don't seem very sad about it," I observed, noting his expression.

"I'm not," he said no more on the subject because the little old nurse had come back in with one of those gel packs that could still maneuver even when they were as cold as ice.

"Here you go, dear. Look, you look better already." She was right, I started feeling better as soon as the smell went away and now my head was clearer, no spinning or dizziness.

"I feel better, I think I can go," I swung myself off the bed, testing my balance. It was fine; I didn't stumble or fall into Edward's arms, somewhat unfortunately.

I went for the door, but then it opened before I reached it, the boy who threw up, Lee Stevens, seemed to be back again.

"He threw up again," Mike noted. His body was angled to support the sickly boy so I didn't see him at first. I looked at Lee, seeing the lumpy yellow substance staining his shirt. I held my breath and squeezed past him, almost sprinting away from the puke.

I didn't hear Edward follow; I thought he might finally have lost interest in the sick girl when I spotted the white hand beside. He was running to keep up, human pace of course.

I stopped soon enough; I wasn't a long distance runner, and we had barely gone far from the office. At least now that I was out of breath and my heart was pumping, I could look at Edward without having the annoying muscle give me away. His hair was a little windblown, his body was angled towards me but his head turned away, making his sharp jaw line more prominent. He was better than I'd ever imagined in the books, my imagination wasn't strong enough to create such as beautiful and distinct form.

He was watching as Mike exited the office, he looked to and from both of us, each time giving Edward a slight glare.

"_You _look better," he accused.

"Yeah, I do feel a little better, but you don't need to sound so happy about it," I said sarcastically, inwardly cringing when sadness showed on his features. I guessed he wasn't trying to sound mean when he said it. He just didn't like me being with Edward.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Are you going back to class?" He looked hopeful.

"I'll just feel worse again, the puke smells sticks for at least a day. I'll just have to turn around. You go back; I think I might just sit down for a few minutes." I leant against a wall and slid slowly to the ground.

"Hey, are you still going this weekend? You know, to the beach?" He turned his whole body away from Edward, obviously keeping him out of the conversation.

"Sure," I smiled genuinely.

"Okay, we're meeting at my dad's store, at ten," he instructed. I kept up my smile and nodded, subtly sending him on his way. "See you at Gym," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye," I replied. I sighed when he was out of hearing distance, "Gym." I liked gym, it was fun, I wasn't the best at it but it was cool. Today though I think I would probably trip over my own feet a couple more times than usual, thoughts of Edward and remnants of my illness would make me clumsy.

"I can take care of that," Edward's cool breath swirled around my ear, I wanted to shiver but instead I looked at him, one eyebrow cocked up, a signal for him to elaborate. I couldn't sit somewhere and look pale like Bella, my olive tone was already losing its green and white cover.

"Just sit there and imagine spew," he explained. Automatically the picture of Lee Stevens throwing up into a bin played in front of my eyes. The phantom smell assaulted my noise, I felt the nausea return. I let my head roll and put my hands against my stomach, willing it to stop turning at the unpleasant thoughts.

"Ms Cope," I heard Edward's voice, just a whisper over the distance and slight wind. I didn't hear the secretary's reply but I heard Edward's voice, maybe my ears were less used to hearing it and picked it up more because of that. I knew that was wrong though, the truth was I was obsessed with Edward, from his voice to his unusual tousled hair.

"… Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was very persuasive and soft, I could tell now because he had led her to me, so she could see for herself.

"Do you need to be excused to Edward?" She sounded ruffled from Edward's persuasions, but trying to please him. It was a slightly creepy concept, but then I reminded myself that Edward was, like, 110, which ended up making the situation sound even more strange.

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind." The vampire could speak better Spanish than his teacher; of course she wouldn't care if he skipped.

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me, almost motherly with the sympathy in it. I smiled lazily at her, still clutching my stomach that had started calming down as my mind moved to more prefect, interesting and supernatural subjects.

"Can you walk, or do I have to carry you again?" his expression was sarcastic, but light in the way he said it, like a joke, not an insult.

"I can walk," and to show it was true I slightly strutted after I jumped up and walked to my truck.

It was drizzling out of the cover of the tin roofs they had placed on poles to protect walkers from the rain. I let it fall on my face, until it started soaking under my jacket, then I pulled my chin back down and continued to the huge hunk of orange-y metal that was my truck.

"I'm guessing you're not going to La push with the rest of school." I didn't bother inviting him, he wouldn't come.

"Well, I wasn't really invited so…"

"You aren't going." I finished his sentence for him. "It's okay, I didn't expect you to."

"What's that supposed to mean," still light but with a slight edge of seriousness in his tone, like he really wanted to know what I thought.

"I can't really… see you hanging out with the rest of us, at a beach, with a bunch of Quileute locals," I added the last part just for the pleasure of seeing him try to hide what he felt as I said it. He was so secretive, never willing to share. Lucky I kept my voice and tone even, I was secretive too; he wouldn't know that I knew anything. I hoped.

"You're right," his teeth shone in the low light. I was almost at my truck; I dug in my bag for the key. I stopped short when I felt something hard and cold catch my shoulder, unintentionally my breath hitched. I turned slowly to him.

"Did you want something," I asked, flipping my key about as I said so.

"What do you think you're doing?" His eyes were serious, smoldering, melting gold.

I almost lost my resolve, almost. "Standing here, fidgeting, and waiting for you to say something that actually makes sense." The key spun round my finger, I watched it so I wouldn't gawk at Edward.

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you home? Do you really think I'd let you drive home in this condition?"

"I've been driving around in this condition ever since I got my permit. If you don't like it, don't look." So that sounded a little bitchy, but when he said condition it made me remember all the jibes people had said to me. Apparently I was insane because I liked reading, and therefore was a hazard to everyone else who thought it was contagious.

It seemed Edward saw my eyes harden as I remembered it, great. "Bella, I'm not letting you drive because you might faint again," he defended himself from my outburst.

"I'm fine, Edward," I accentuated the fine.

"Too bad." He sounded rather childish when he said that, I would have found it funny, but then he started dragging me to his car.

Well, he was strong. My struggling didn't even make the slightest difference. I almost fell on my face quite a few times when I tried twisting away at certain angles. Eventually I huffed and let him drag me. I guess I wasn't much better at the escape department as Bella.

He let go just as I was near the Volvo. The rain was pelting on me now, cold trails all over my arms. The inside did look comfortable but I didn't want to submit and let him win. I waited until he was inside with the door closed before I ran back to my truck.

My run was pitifully short before I felt his arm hook around my waist. My breath caught at the contact, and from the sudden lack of speed I had. The sudden stop made me basically fall back and he literally dragged me back to his car.

This time he sat me in the car and closed the door in my face so I had no chance to run. He was smiling as he walked around to the driver's side; I crossed my arms and pointedly looked away from him.

In the tinted window's I caught his reflection smiling more at my show of protest.

I turned to glare at him, forcing myself to stay angry as I stared into his eyes. "Kidnapping is illegal and my dad is a police officer."

Of course this just made him laugh as he started the car. I let my hair out and shook myself like a dog, aiming as many water droplets onto him as possible. I took pleasure in seeing his face screw up as most of the water flew onto the controls.

He turned his radio on and started the heaters blasting. I relaxed at the warmth and hummed along with the tune.

"You know Debussy?"

I closed my eyes and leant back before answering. "Not really, I heard it in a movie." _And every other teenage girl knows it off by heart because of said movie, _I thought.

"Really, what is it called?" He looked surprised that any film would feature Clair De Lune.

"I think it was call Twilight or something." We were entering dangerous territory but I couldn't resist. I peeked out of one of my eyes, looking for any signs of recognition. Obviously there weren't, I closed it again, smiling at my little inside joke.

"I've never heard of it," he mumbled.

"I'm not surprised."

"Why?" he stopped searching his memory at my comment.

"No reason."

He realized I wasn't going to elaborate, so he changed the subject, rather dramatically and awkwardly might I add. "What's your mother like?"

"She is…" I paused, at a loss for words. I barely knew my new mother. So I just said the meager amount I had picked up on when I'd seen her. "She looks like me, except older and happier looking, prettier too." I didn't explain. She just was prettier; it had seemed to come from within her. My beauty was created by my old mom. I was completely conceited in myself so if I wore makeup I could pull off confident beauty. Renee, her happiness and childishness made her beautiful.

The pause was quite noticeable but it didn't seem to bother him. I took another breath and continued. "She's kind of childish, but in a good outgoing way. It feels like I'd have to keep her on a fishing line and reel her in when her ideas are too out there," I added noting the advice I'd given her in my emails.

"How old are you Bella?"

I expected this, so I was ready with my slightly witty but lamer answer. "Haven't you learned to never ask a woman how old she is yet?" He didn't say anything so I answered his question. "I'm 17."

"You don't act 17," he commented.

"You don't act like a hormone controlled teenage boy yourself." He cocked an eyebrow at this and I had an annoying urge to cover my face and look away. I was thankful I didn't blush.

"How am I supposed to act then, Bella?" I head the smirk in his words.

Looking up I answered basically the same way I'd described most other teenage boys. "You should be testosterone fueled with the need to hook-up with every girl in school and then drop them the next day."

He smiled, teeth glimmering, eyes sparkling with silent mirth. "I probably should act like that." He paused, and then dramatically changed the subject, again. "Why did your mom marry Phil?"

"She loves him, isn't that enough?"

"Do you like him?"

"My opinion doesn't matter. Phil's young but he's okay, and he makes her happy, so happy. I swear she glows when she with him." Seeing her smiling face behind my eyes brought a smile to my face. I wasn't judgmental about the age difference. If she were 50 and dating a 20 year old then it would be weird, but he only seemed about 30, and I guessed Renee was around 35, it wasn't a very big difference.

"That seems very lenient of you. Do you think she would extend the same courtesy to you?"

"I'm not about to date an 11 year old." Yes, I got that smile back on his face, but it dropped soon with his seriousness on the matter smiting the humor from the air.

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm not going to date a 30 year old either."

"That's not it either. I meant do you think she'd let you be with whomever you wanted?"

"She's my mom; if she thought someone was bad for me she'd probably stop it then. As much as I baby her she'd still be protective of me."

"So no one to scary then," his eyes just darkened a little.

"Yeah, no punk/gangsters/criminals," he grinned at my comment.

"That's a very close range. I'm neither of those, but do you think I could be scary." I saw the playfulness spike into his eyes, making them flow again, and I think I just lost myself for a minute there.

"I think you could be… but you're brothers could probably beat you in that department."

"What? Do you think they're scary?"

"Yes, they're huge," I admitted rather reluctantly.

He looked away from the road and lent closer to me, a smile playing at his mouth but his eyes serious. "I can be scarier. Are you scared of me now?"

"I'm scared you're going to crash unless you look back at the road." My heart was beating faster at the proximity rather than the very unlikely chance of Edward to ram us into something.

"Bella, I'm a fantastic driver, and I wouldn't crash while trying to bring you home safely." My heart had calmed a little, I tried to fake it as relief that he was looking at the road again.

"It doesn't give you an excuse to look off the road." I saw that eye roll Edward. "Anyway, what about your family?"

"What about them?" His grim face returned.

"You were adopted." The statement sounded more like a question, getting him started on the conversation.

"Yes."

"What about your parents?"

"They died a long time ago." I noticed the sad edge in his voice, though he strained to keep it emotionless.

"I'm sorry." It seemed I'd be copying Bella's words for a while.

"It's okay. Carlisle and Esme are great; I couldn't imagine two better people in the world." Just their names seemed to leak a little more happiness into his words.

"What about your brothers and sisters?"

"Well… they'll probably be annoyed at having to stand in the rain." I absolutely hadn't noticed that we'd stopped driving; it mustn't have been long ago though. It certainly wasn't as fast as it was said in the book.

"Oh, well… I'll just be going then." I opened the car door and was met with a splash of water in my face. Edward chuckled and my hands clenched.

"I'll have Alice drop your truck off before Chief Swan get's home; you won't have to tell him about the biology incident."

"I'm sure he knows already. There aren't many secrets in Forks; you'd have to be skilled to keep any." I watched him squirm at my comment, finding his fake laugh almost pathetic.

He swallowed "So, have fun this weekend."

"I will, I'm sure there will be some hot Quileute boys," I laughed over my shoulder, enjoying his face before I slammed the door closed.

I was almost at the porch before something touched my arm. I yelped and whirled around. Edward really was a silent in his approaches. "Yes," I said once I regained my composure.

He smirked but then his face turned solemn. "Bella, can you do something for me this weekend?"

"As long as it's nothing illegal." I leaned against the door to give myself space to breathe.

"It's nothing like that. Don't be offended but you seem a little accident prone. So could you try not to fall into the ocean or be run over or something like that, all right?"

I saluted with a "Yes sir" before turning and unlocking the door. I listened for the thrum of his car engine to retread before I turned around and sighed. I rubbed my eyes and groaned, then went to the kitchen to make dinner.

**Please review, I don't care if it's critism. If you complain I might be able to chane something and make the story better.**


	7. Scary Stories

**Here's an update, I know, it's been ages and I haven't even been writing much. I used to just go on my stepper most of the time, until I broke it. I snapped a peice of metal off - ouch - which means I cn't use it -cry - and because I'm procrastinating because I don't want to study for my SOSE essay I decided to type a bit. So here is a chapter for you!**

Chapter 6

My truck was back, and its approach was completely silent. Well, I think it was almost, I had dinner going and thought maybe the fan above the stove just covered up the sound.

I was making Beef Stroganoff, my version. I'd changed the recipe slightly, just to give it a little more flavor, a touch of thyme and other little things. Charlie loved it and was so happy I made something that didn't make lips tingle for the rest of the night.

I went to sleep having done all my homework, Charlie's compliments still fresh in mind, and the patter of rain on my window to lull me to sleep.

My dream was happy enough. I was with Renee, and she was helping my other mom buy clothes for me, telling me how pretty I looked while Susan just pointed out my faults. It was bittersweet and I was sad when I woke in the morning.

I got ready for school and was there just in time to get to class without everyone teasing me too much. Mike definitely got a kick out of it; I tried not to listen to him whisper stupid jokes about my fainting spell. As if he kept his mouth shut, Stephanie Meyer.

"Don't worry; I'll catch you if faint." He said as we left English, putting his hands behind me as if to prepare to catch me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, my hair flicking almost like in a movie.

Jessica got straight to the point in Trig. "So what did Edward want yesterday?"

"He wanted to confess his undying love for you and is going to run into this classroom and propose to you in front of everyone," I teased.

There was an annoying speck of hope and annoyance when I said this but she pretended to laugh. She was a good, I could almost believe it. "No, tell me what really happened, Bella."

"Nothing, whatever he wanted he didn't really say."

"You looked kind of weird," she pointed out.

"Thanks," I snapped.

She withdrew at my tone but it didn't deter her questions long. Even if she hated me she wanted good gossip, maybe I'd give it to her.

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before, weird."

"Actually, he said that he had a big fight with them." I kept my tone even, saying it offhandedly while examining my nails.

"Really," she leant in towards me, eyes alight.

"Yeah, he said something about Jasper taking drugs."

"I knew it," she whisper/yelled as the teacher had come in and was starting the lesson. "He always looked kind of high."

"I thought so too, apparently everyone wants him to stop and when Edward tried to force him to stop they had a huge fist fight and Edward got his ass whooped." Take that Edward.

Jessica spread the story like wildfire, soon everyone was talking about it, whispering things through class and giggling beside lockers. This would probably make Rosalie hate me even more, oh well, who cares. I just can't wait to see Edward's face.

By the time lunch came I had heard that; Jasper had shot Edward and now was on the run from the police; Edward had brewed his own kind of drugs and all the Cullens were in their house now, high; and even that the drugs Jasper was supposedly taking made him insane and he was in the asylum where Carlisle had gotten a new job.

When I walked in the cafeteria I was aware of several pointed stares burning a hole in my back. Before I could stop myself my eyes flickered to their table. Two of the Cullens were glaring at me; Alice looked like she was congratulating me with her eyes and just restraining from laughing.

Emmett and Edward weren't there, and, to be honest, I didn't mind too much. I was too geared up for the weekend. I wondered what Jacob looked like, the Cullens didn't look much like their actors, well, a bit, just more perfect.

But in Biology the force of Edward not being there finally caught up to me. I kept repeating in my head that it didn't matter, he would come back in a couple of days, but I had slowly been enchanted by his spell, and now that the caster wasn't here my heart was taking its toll.

It was pathetic, but he was Edward Cullen, that had to make up for something, right?

I was feeling a little dejected by the end of the day, so I heated up the leftovers of the stroganoff. It needed to be used anyway, I justified to myself. Charlie didn't mind, except for the fact there was only just enough for two people, he usually ate large portions of food.

He picked at the pile of beans on his plate, grimacing slightly.

"There good for you," I prompted, taking a big bite of my own. I needed comfort food, and I loved veggies.

"If I get this many beans shouldn't I get more stroganoff?" he asked.

"You can have some of mine," I tipped my plate towards him and he grimaced more, shaking his head. I smirked and pulled my plate back, then continued separating the beef from the mushrooms and then the mushrooms from the rice.

Charlie ate all his beans, and with an awkward sigh he started talking about the beach trip. He was happy I was going; now he had a real excuse to go fishing. I cleaned up the saucy dishes and went to sleep.

The sun was shining on my face when I woke. I smiled and opened the curtains wide, stretching and waking with its warm rays caressing my skin.

It was surprisingly warm when I went to Mike's Dad's store. I packed my swim suit, it was likely I wouldn't use it but still I brought it none the less.

Mike was very… excited that I came. He chatted to me, incredulous that I had come. I smiled warmly and put up with it. He was like a little puppy, a cute yap but annoying after a while. I wanted to ruffle his hair and coo, but I didn't. That would be very strange.

The car ride was squishier than I imagined. I sat in the front seat, Jessica half sitting on my lap, and me being pushed against the glass. At least I got the window seat. I sunbathed through the open window, feeling quiet like a dog that stuck its head out of the window.

It was very pretty, such a different scene than the beaches I was used to. There were a multitude of rocks, which pretty much baffled me straight away. The knotted bleached driftwood on the shore were each a great sculpture. The sheer cliff faces and the green forest lining them were just amazing.

The water wasn't. It was dark, grey, and ominous looking. I smiled looking at the boys as we pulled up to the beach. "Is anyone up for a swim?"

They stared at me like I'd just grown a second head. "Are you serious, Bella?"

"Yep," I popped the p. "Look, if you're all too chicken to swim then I'll just ask if some of the locals would come with me."

Lauren and Jessica glared when all the guys jumped at the opportunity to swim with me. I just pretended I didn't see them and went to the change rooms.

On the way back I saw a group of russet-skinned teenagers walking this way. I kept my pace and plastered an award winning smile on my face.

"Hey," one called, eyeing me appreciatively. I studied him quickly; he didn't look like I'd have imagined Jacob to look. In fact he looked a lot shorter and more bulky than I'd thought, and he had short hair. Oh, that was Quil.

"Hey, are you locals here?" I asked to the whole group, they nodded.

"We're having a barbeque over there," I pointed to the group who were carrying the eskys to a circle of driftwood. "Do you want to join us?" I offered.

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'anything for a free feed' answered me. They followed me and I waved to my friends. Mike's face hardened when he saw who was following me, he sized up some of the older ones he saw.

"Hey guys, is it okay if they join?" I asked, pouting a little for affect. Mike submitted with a barely concealed huff.

"So, any of you man enough to swim?" They had to have noticed I was wearing a bikini, even if it was covered up by a sarong.

Quil and another young one with long hair volunteered, along with Mike. Tyler and Erik seemed to have decided it wasn't worth it, making excuses that they were sick or had a sore ankle.

I stood and made my way to the waves. I tested the water with my big toe and tensed at the cold. I turned back and saw that the three were watching me, waiting to see if I'd actually get in. Determined not to look weak I took three steps back and ran into the water, swearing as I dived into its cold depths.

It was dark, cold, and the current was strong. The white peaked waves kept rolling forward; I bobbed along with the varying heights of them. I waved the guys forward and, not surprising me, mike shook his head and walked away.

Quil seemed eager, ripping off his stretched shirt and diving in after me. After a moment's hesitation the other one followed.

They popped up from the black water extremely close to me. The next hour I spent having water fights with the guys, swimming up and down the beach, and body surfing. After I got used to the cold I started having a lot of fun, despite how creepy the water looked under me.

I swear I was purple when I got out; I shook ringed out my hair and tired to brush off some of the water clinging to my body. When I looked down I realized that I was cold and that was showing around my chest, I crossed my arms and grabbed a towel quickly, trying not to show the peaks that poked through my bikini.

No one noticed or question my stiff procedure. I dried off and changed into my dry clothes. They felt so warm I shivered in pleasure. Now warm and dry I rejoined my group.

Mike looked a little annoyed I had ditched him, he was chatting to Jessica who was vainly trying to get him to stop sending death glares at the two Quileute boys who had joined me.

I barely had time to watch the fire before someone suggested we take a trip to the rock pools.

The hike was very pretty, the teenagers were chatting and laughing but I completely tuned out there voices. It was surreal in the forest; the light shining through the leaves gave everything a green pallor. I tried to take as much of the gnarled roots, twisted vines, gigantic trees and the moss that covered almost every surface without gawking too much.

Since I was looking up a lot I did stumble every so often, catching myself on the trees at the last second. I walked a lot slower than the rest of them and for a few frightful seconds it seemed that I was lost, but then I heard bantering to the right and followed the voices.

The rock pools weren't a first for me, what was a first was seeing a starfish in one. I'd never seen a starfish in a natural rock pool, everything else probably but not a starfish. The eel shocked me when I saw it, I leant dangerously far off an edge to watch it from above.

I was a little braver than Bella; I skipped along thin ledges and leant as far as I dared over the icy ponds. Immaturely I wanted to poke most of the starfish. They moved less than a millimeter if at all, so I started trying to annoy fish.

Just as I had scared a little crab the guys decided they were starving and needed to go back or would die from hunger pains. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how did you like the rock pools?" Mike asked as we walked back.

I shrugged, "I've seen rock pools before, they're pretty but I can't stare at them all day."

"What were you doing with the pebbles?"

I grinned sheepishly, ignoring the fact that he had been watching me. "I was annoying the animals."

He laughed at me, "I'm sure we've all done that before. Did you get something angry enough to bite you?"

"Nah, the crabs tried to threaten me with their big massive claws," he laughed again, knowing how all the crabs could fit snuggling in a child's hand, "but they didn't have the guts to try anything."

With that he went back to chatting with the other guys.

Back at the circle I noticed the boy who had swam with me, his long black hair was matted together and he was grinning as he talked with his friends. His skin was so dark and smooth it made me want to cover my olive skin; his teeth were almost as white as Edward's.

_He had to be Jacob_, I thought as I sat back on the driftwood beside Angela.

The thought was odd and I realized why I didn't think of it before. In the books Stephanie Meyer described him as looking like a 14 year old, the boy here looked nothing like that, in my opinion anyway.

He didn't seem massively tall or muscular, still lanky with his teenage years, but his face almost seemed like an adults. He had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, with deep black eyes with thick eyebrows. His smile was really warm and made me feel a bit happier looking at it.

His eyes trailed to mine and he and his friends stopped talking. Crap, he'd noticed my staring. I put on my confused smile and cocked my head to the side, "You're Jacob aren't you?"

This seemed to amend my staring. He must just think I was trying to match a face when I was eyeballing him. He smiled again and nodded. "And you must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I corrected, a little freaked out that it sounded normal.

"Hey, Bella, this is Quil and Embry," he introduced his friends. Embry was lankier than Jacob, and looked taller, Quil was Quil and I noticed how he subtly flexed when he waved.

"Hi, and thanks for coming with me. It would have been boring out there by myself," I thanked Quil.

"You know, you're kind of crazy for wanting to swim. Even we barely ever dip our toes in the water."

I laughed at Jacob's comment and caught how Mike turned when he heard me and glared at the boys that were getting my attention. "I guess I am, kind of, but you are just as bad, you swam with me."

They chuckled at that. "So, how's your truck going? You bought it off my dad."

"Oh, it's great. That's where I remembered you from, you're Billy's son,' I said cheerfully, lying about my staring again.

"You did? I thought you'd only remember my sisters."

"Rachel and Rebecca, yeah I remember them," _not. _"Do they still live here?" I asked for the sake of lengthening the conversation. His voice was warm; I understood how Bella had described him as a sun.

"No, Rachel got a Scholarship at Washington State and Rebecca's married to a Samoan surfer – she lives in Hawaii now."

"I'd love to live in Hawaii, I'm sure the water would be much warmer there." I stretched my legs as I talked, letting them bask in the rare sunlight.

"So, how's the truck going? I don't need to do any repairs do I?"

"No, it's fine. Starts every morning, brakes work, it's great."

"But it's really slow," he smiled sheepishly. "I was so glad when Dad sold it. He wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there." His voice changed as he went along, from his to imitating his dad.

"It's not that slow." I wanted to make him say one of my favorite lines in the book.

"Have you ever tried going over 60?"

"No."

"Good. Don't." He flashed his white teeth; I noted that they also seemed very straight, but not perfect straight like the Cullen's teeth.

"At least it does great in a crash. It barely even got dinted."

"I don't think a tank could take out that monster."

"So, you build cars…" I prompted.

"When I have free time, and parts. You don't happen to know where I could get a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit."

"As soon as I figure out what that is I'll get right back to you," I joked. But seriously, what is it?

He laughed with me, looking me up and down slyly. I straightened my back under his gaze, feeling just a little uncomfortable that a 15 year old was checking me out.

"You know Bella, Jacob," a nasal voice asked from across the circle. I'd found out that I'd despised Lauren much more than Bella in the book. She was just so annoying; no wonder she wasn't in any of the films. Who wants a bitch with bleached hair in a cool movie?

"We've kind of known each other since I was born," Jacob answered when he saw I wasn't going to reply. I was hard pressed not to glare at her. It wouldn't be wise for me to talk to her; my annoyance would leak into my tone.

"How nice," she croaked. God, her voice is hurting my brain. "Bella," she called again. She could at least have the courtesy to keep her voice quiet. "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad that none of the Cullens could come today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

I kept my face blank and watched how Tyler looked confused as Lauren said this. I didn't lock my jaw, feeling her eyes watching my every reaction, so it was hard to keep a small chuckle in.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" The tallest one asked.

I watched him carefully now, noting how he was huge, and really buff. It had to be Sam, a fact that was strengthened when Lauren confirmed his assumption and he stiffened noticeably.

"The Cullens don't come here." The tendons on his neck stood out and his fists were clenched. He took a large breath in and let it out slowly. I almost expected him to start shaking. He looked away into the forest so I turned back to Lauren.

She looked irritated that her plan to trick me into revealing that I'd invited a Cullen hadn't worked. Well, I didn't really invite Edward, so even if Sam didn't interrupt her plan would have been fruitless.

Tyler started talking to her again; I watched her flirt with him for a few seconds before Jacob brought my attention back to him. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"

"Who said I wasn't mad in the first place?" I winked.

He chuckled.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk with me? Who's a better tour guide than a local?" I tried to look hopeful and pouted a little, looking through my lashes. He jumped up like a jack in the box and I followed suit.

"So, you're what, sixteen?" I might as well stick to the book, I didn't need any information he told me anyway.

"I just turned fifteen actually."

"Really, I thought you would be older." I could act well enough for this, I only put a little shock in my voice, not a full out fake gasp that an amateur probably would have.

"I'm tall for my age," he shrugged humbly. He was tall, but only about the size of me. I was taller than book Bella so he wasn't all that huge to me, yet.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" I bit my lip and looked down shyly, just how someone would act if they were asking a question like this.

"Not too much. But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want – after I get my license." He grinned and looked down at his admissions.

"Hey, if your dad can't drive the truck then how did it get up here?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly.

"You drove it! To a cop's house! Jacob!" I chastised him, teasingly of course.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, your dad suggested it. I got a police pardon."

I laughed and kicked at a piece of pumice stone in front of me. The little grey rock was covered in air bubbles so it soared much farther than any other rock would have.

"So, who was the older guy hanging with you? He seemed a little old to be with us teens," I said after a short silence which was unusually not awkward.

"Oh, that was Sam – he's nineteen."

"And what was he saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.

"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come on the reservation." We were nearing the point I wanted to get to. I needed the alibi and, not that I'd say it out loud, I kind of liked hearing Jacob talk. His voice was warm, though a little husky. Now, whose team was I on again?

"Why not?" I prompted.

His head quickly whipped back round to me, his he bit his lip and looked back at his feet guiltily. "Oops, I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Come on, tell me. Is it really that big of a deal if you do? Is it against the law?"

"No, but they won't want me saying this stuff."

"Oh, I see, you answer to them, I'm cool with that." The idea that someone else had controlling him seemed to make his mind up for him. He was a little like me with my parents. I wanted to challenge their authority as well; I didn't want to be controlled.

I felt sorry that someone who wanted to be free as much as I did would soon be under command of another, with no real choice in the matters that concerned him.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I have to warn you, you might get a little scared," his voice sounded deeper as he said this and his smile was almost cocky.

Have I mentioned before that I fawn hopelessly over cocky smiles?

I blinked a few times to clear my head; I hoped they just looked like I was batting my eyelids. I put as much excitement into my voice as possible and said. "Don't worry about me. I _love_ scary stories." I accentuated the love.

His smile was challenging as he strutted over to the mangled and deformed tree that almost glowed with its whiteness. The sun against the bleached wood increased this abnormality. Well, it was abnormal to me. I was used to pumice stone washing up onto the beaches, not white alien wood.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from – the Quileutes, I mean?"

I gave my head a quick shake. It was kind of the truth, I didn't know much about them at all. I only knew the legends that were from Twilight, most of which I'm sure were made up.

He took this as encouragement to go on; he seemed very enthused on telling me the story. What do guys like about scary girls?

"Well there are a lot of legends; some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the Ark." He shook his head likely, smiling. He thought that was complete bullshit as well. I wasn't exactly a religious enthusiast myself. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His lowered his voice, though no one was around.

"The cold ones?" I asked.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty to keep them off our land." He rolled his eyes. I supposed it was lucky that he so obviously didn't believe the stories he told. I'm sure if a much more convincing person told the stories, and distributed them as freely as Jacob was to me, there would be more people who wouldn't trust the strange pale family in town.

"You're great-grandfather?" I raised my eyebrows, another prompt. Soon I'd be poking him with a stick to make him tell me these stories.

"He was the tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolf that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"No," I disagreed, "I'd probably call them a superstition."

"Me too," he grinned. "But anyway, they are the only enemy of the werewolves, traditionally. But this pack that came to our territory in my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way the others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces." He flourished to me.

"I'm not pale," I defended myself, studying my olive tone.

He laughed and pressed his warm hand against my arm. His russet skin was far darker than mine and I huffed, earning another laugh at my expense. "No, I guess you're not that pale. What I meant was people out of the loop."

"So if some Sudanese people came along they wouldn't instantly be included."

"Of course they wouldn't, it's a private club."

"So I'm not invited," I slouched my shoulders and mock pouted.

He scratched his skin, "Oh, we might have to make an exception."

We were both grinning stupidly at the positively lame excuse for a joke. Half because of the actual joke, half because we were in disbelief that we actually found it funny.

"So, anyway, if they weren't dangerous to humans why did you make the treaty?" The question, surprisingly, didn't dampen the mood. Jacob leant back a little, staring at the sky for a moment, probably trying to remember where we left off, and then he leant forward again, with renewed enthusiasm on his face.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they were civilised like this clan was. You never know when they might get to hungry to resist."

I cringed a little at the thought of that, a dead body lying bloodless on the ground.

Jacob didn't fail to notice my reaction, his smile broadened until I thought it would hurt his cheeks. He continued on despite this, I was relieved to have dodged a jibe. "This clan supposedly drunk from animals instead of humans, but we still didn't trust them, still don't."

"What do you mean by still?"

"You know the clan my great-grandfather met? Apparently they are the same one."

"That isn't possible," I said, trying to sound just a stubborn and closed-minded as my ex-dad would have. I explained the concept of Greek gods to him once, and of course he stuck his nose up at the subject and told me, "Don't bother to dwell on such useless stories. Lightning is made by static forces; you cannot pick it up and throw it."

Good old ex-dad, I wonder what Charlie would say if I told him the same legends.

"... already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people even arrived." With a jolt I realized I'd dazed out as he was speaking to me, and even more amazing was the fact that he hadn't even noticed. I guess I was still staring at him when I was off in another world.

Don't you hate it when you do that? You know, you're dazed off and your eyes travel to someone of their own accord and that person's like, "Stop staring at me."

This time he noticed my away-in-my-own-world expression, or maybe he realized I wasn't looking at him and was now staring at a pebble.

"I know it's hard to swallow. Actually, I haven't swallowed it myself. I still think it's just a loud of crap." So he thought I was taking into account the information he'd just shared, that'd work for me.

I looked up from the yellow, orange sandstone to his face, which was a tad bit closer than I'd previously realized.

Oh, that was because I was leaning down before, at my sedimentary friend, and I hadn't changed the angle much as I rose.

I subtly leaned away, distracting him with a question. "So what are they? What are the cold ones? They aren't some Alaskans with low blood pressure?"

He scoffed, "Nope. They're blood drinkers? Your people call them vampires."

I forced my expression to be disbelieving and I laced my voice with sarcasm. "Great, now some 21st century Draculas are going to come munch on my arm."

"Act as macho as you want, but you're still going to have a nightmare tonight."

"Do you want to bet on that?"

"I'm so absolutely certain that I'll bet you 50 bucks."

I was happy to throw that much money in, I had a huge store in my Twilight bag, and I was certain I wouldn't have a vampire nightmare. But I wasn't certain he could afford to lose so much.

So, being my generous and compassionate self, I lied. "I don't have that much, let's make it 20."

"Deal," he held out his large hand.

"Done," I smiled, completely sure I would win this.

I grabbed his hand and shook it, marvelling quietly at how hot it was already. How long until he went wolf again?

We'd been stalling with random talk for so long I hadn't realized it was time for Mike to arrive, until he was there. With Jessica tagging along behind him, reminding me a lot of a female dog when she glared at me after seeing Mike watching me.

His eyes zeroed in on our locked hands. "There you are, Bella," his voice showed none of what his eyes screamed, well, maybe not as much. I let go of Jacob's hand instantly, feeling a little like I'd just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Is that you're boyfriend?" Jacob whispered in my ear, Mike was still far away enough to not notice the quiet communication.

"He wishes," I whispered back, barely moving my lips. I noticed a flash of victory in Jacob's eyes as I said this. I also noticed how he restrained from laughing or smiling; very barely.

I didn't have time to say anything else before the guide dog and the want-to-be-Mrs.-guide-dog were upon us.

You can always tell when I guy is sizing another one up, I guess it's just in the eyes. The guy that is being appraised, when they know that they are, always seems to flex, sit up straighter, and make themselves bigger.

I wonder if this happens in the wild.

Jacob certainly was doing his flexing, I rather shamefully admit that he already has quite nice arms, they definitely bulged.

Mike looked a little scrawny compared to the native, something he seemed just as aware of as I was. Luckily, for him, Jacob still looked pretty young, so he had something for him.

Jeez, I sound like a guy-ologist. I really need to get into some testosterone-free air.

"Where have you been?" Mike asked.

For some inexplicable reason this irritated me a lot. Why did he need to know anyway? He said it like I was his property.

"I've been to Africa, Canada, and Australia. Where do you think?" My voice wasn't too snappy, just dripping with sarcasm, so he didn't take offence. In fact he just laughed he found my jab at him funny, like it was a joke.

Jessica evaluated this revelation, and didn't hide her jealousy and anger at me very well. It might as well have been a billboard stuck to her head. It reminded me of the movie 'Vampires Suck' which I actually really liked. Right now I was worried Jessica would cut me if she had the chance.

"Well, we're packing up – it looks like it's going to rain soon," he said, completely oblivious to the green-eyed monster at his side.

"Sure, need help?" I volunteered.

"No, we're pretty much done. You can just head back to the minivan."

"Okay," I jumped from my position and started walking off. Mike and Jessica followed and were soon in front of me. I stopped when that happened and turned back to Jacob.

"I thought you forgot about me," he teased, though I saw a touch of hurt in his eyes.

"What, forget about my awesome story-telling native friend? Of course not."

"So when I get my license ..." he began.

"I expect you to take me on a full tour of the reservation." I smiled.

He grinned back. "Sure, all expenses paid, except food."

"Great, see you soon!"

"Bye," he called as I jogged back to Mike and Jessica, who hadn't even noticed my departure.

The sky was getting darker; there were breaks in the sun now as the clouds travelled across it. They didn't dampen my mood, which was scarily happy as I crawled into the back of the minivan.

I say scarily for one reason: I knew it was because of Jacob.

**Review, what did you think?**


	8. Nightmare

**Another chapter, I don't have much else to say.**

Chapter 7

The ride home wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. I could tell some people – actually only Angela – were a little worried by my quietness. I usually had something to say in a discussion, I like having my opinion heard, so when I contributed nothing on the argument about some school rule Angela thought there was something up.

Angela is a nice girl, don't get me wrong, but she's annoyingly perceptive; everyone else in the minivan ignored me.

I caught her glance once in my direction and I tried to quickly avert my eyes without her noticing I'd noticed. Of course, I had no luck with that, because she whispered a "Is everything all right" in my ear.

I smiled at her in answering and went on to stare out the window again, trying to keep my expression happy, or at least content.

As it was it was hard to keep my brow from furrowing. I was annoyed, confused and a little worried.

In the book Bella seemed to have no real feelings for Jacob at this time, but me, well, I'm not Bella.

Jacob was pretty cool, and hot, but he was also young, and wasn't intended for me. He was funny, someone I could easily hang out with, but I didn't want to stray from the book. I was a sheep, I follow when the shepherd tells me.

At least I could say this; I wasn't in love with Jacob, definitely not ... yet.

I wasn't in love with Edward either, I think.

Oh it was all too confusing, it made my head hurt.

All this thinking made me resort to the last thing I thought I'd ever want to do, something I had been putting off for quite some time.

I was going to bunker down, and get out my physics book.

I know, it's pathetic, but there is nothing better to get your mind off your own troubles than something as confusing and brain-twisting as physics.

Just trying to comprehend stuff like the electrons the circle the nucleus of an atom makes my head throb. How can they be everywhere around the atom at the same time and do they circle it or not?

So... yeah, that took my mind off teenage boys for a while, and got me ahead in my next class.

Luckily the sun set soon and I could chuck my textbook as far away as possible and have a shower before going to sleep.

When I woke I was in my room, sun was shining through the closed curtains and specks of light covered everywhere else. I turned my head from the window and saw why this was happening, Edward was in my room.

He was crouched at the end of my bed, arms tensed as he watched me with animalistic fascination. His lip was curled over his perfectly straight teeth in a kind of ferocious smile.

I jumped slightly as I saw him. One edge of his mouth pulled up and he tilted his head.

"Edward, what-what are you doing here?" I whispered, my voice quavering.

"To feed, why else would I be in your room?" His voice was draped with a sadistic humour at the situation, his eyes glimmered. It was then I noticed they were red, almost glowing with the colour of blood.

I gasped and before my eyes could trail his movements he was above me, his gleaming teeth above my neck, his sparkling skin glimmering next to mine.

"You can't run," he pointed out. My heart was beating out of my chest, frantic in its beating.

His cold hand pulled my hair away from my neck; he bent down and sniffed it, smiling with his eyes closed. I held my breath.

"Freesias," he whispered.

Then suddenly he was pulled off me, and I saw Jacob standing by the bed, snarling.

Edward turned back with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You can't win pup," his chuckled.

Jacob burst from his skin and leaped at Edward, I sat up in my bed, peering over the side to watch as he crashed down on the vampire.

Edward wasn't there. All I saw was a child, a girl, deathly white with her eyes open and unseeing. An angry looking wound pierced her neck, but there was no blood in her to pour from it.

I turned away, and found myself lying back in my bed, with no sun shining through the curtains, just the soft blue glow indicating it was going to be overcast today.

It was all a dream; a nightmare. I sighed with relief.

"Damn, now I owe Jacob 20 bucks," I grumbled.

I had nothing to do today, zip, zero, so what I did then was something I really shouldn't have done, was stupid to do, and was a very big waste of time.

Of course I did exactly what Bella does in the book and looked up anything with vampires.

Most of it was bullshit, but it was funny bullshit. Once someone got a cold, they went really white and had a really sore throat, and this guy was stupid and went to a party. They all got real drunk, with raspberry cocktails, and they all caught this guy's sickness. Apparently they all came stumbling out at dawn, hung-over and pale, with red splashes all over their shirts. They were all trying to get out of the light because of this and the superstitious neighbour accused them of being vampires.

I also read a lot of vampire tests, of course another loud of crap, but damn did it make me laugh. It was probably because I kept on imagining Edward in these situations though.

It was based on a list from the olden days, so it was kind of cruel, in a funny way.

Stone them. If they survive they are a vampire.

Starve them for 3 days, then offer them blood, or a living lamb. If they eat these things they are a vampire.

Take them to a cave and release them. If they run into the cave they are a vampire.

So these were stupid, much like the rest of the list. But by far the funniest bits were how to repel vampires.

Do not bathe, vampires like clean kills.

Wear green.

Tie rosemary around your neck.

Have a garlic bulb belt.

Rub yourself with cat faeces.

Throw holy water on them.

Carry a stake at your waist.

Wave a flaming torch at them.

Stay in a church.

Surround yourself with cats.

Sit in a circle of salt.

Stay in the sunlight.

Have a crucifix necklace.

Live at the mouth of a dragons cave.

Paint yourself with gold.

Keep your hair covering you neck.

Wear red shoes.

Many more of these made little or no sense, but I read on until my stomach was growling to get my attention.

I descended to the kitchen and was astounded to realize it was already lunch time. I patted my stomach muttering words of consolation before I realized how weird it was and stopped.

I made myself a sandwich to placate my stomach and turned on the TV, crossing my legs under my and flipping through the channels until I found something interesting, or at least more entertaining than kids shows, news, and golf.

I ended up watching some weird movie. I understood none of it since I missed the first part, but it had a lot of gun fights and kept me interested. However, movies only last so long, and when it finished and changed to a viewing of the senate I turned off the TV.

In a small town such as this there is almost nothing to do. The most something-ish thing was hiking, so it seemed the rest of my afternoon would be filled with that.

I strapped of my boot, shrugged on my waterproof jacket, and walked away from the quiet and boring house into the magical forest right by it.

I inhaled the luxuriously damp and crisp air of the forest gratefully as I walked. It was clean, the way only nature can create, no matter how many air freshener's claimed that they could reproduce it. The sweetness of this air soon lost its appeal as rain started drizzling down.

I stuck out my tongue, not at all self-conscious in this isolated forest – no one was around for hundreds of metres, a distance I intended to lengthen.

I twirled in the down pour for a while, flicking water specks out of my hair and stumbling into a tree after spinning for a little too long. I giggled and laughed; I skipped and danced, and jogged and walked until my high lowered.

I still smiled contently as I came across a fallen tree, the smell of the exposed wood mixed with the aroma of the forest and the rain. It had moss already creeping up its sides and ferns covered the entrance to the alcove it made.

I hadn't realized I'd gone so far already, I thought I'd be walking for hours to reach this spot. I trudged off the path and hid in the little cave, watching the rain splash against the puddles it had already created. I had a sudden urge to roll in that mud, which I immaturely followed.

In my defence I didn't exactly roll, I more of slid threw it. I walked on from the hidey-hole and soon found an area of path that was steep. I sat on my already soaked jeans and grinned like fool. I pushed off and slid, slowly at first then gaining speed, down the muddy slide. I continued skidding for a couple more metres before I hit a speed bump, a lump of mud, and was suddenly halted. The mud splashed all over me, in my hair, over my mouth, my eyelids, it even speckled my earlobes.

I wiped away what I could and stood, gazing regretfully at the ascent I now had to make. Every step I took slid me further back half a metre, and soon I was falling and sliding back down the hill, this time on my stomach.

My mood had grown dark and I swore for a couple of minutes before I developed enough will to try again.

This time I ran at the hill, making it half way up before I started sliding, but I wouldn't let that stop me, I continued running, just barely moving forward, but luckily not sliding back to the bottom. I grit my teeth and lengthened my strides, thanking that I'd put myself through routines like this to stay fit in my previous life, and scrambled up to the top of the hill, almost falling at the top.

Cocky at my triumph of the hill I strutted back to the tree, congratulating myself and swearing at the rain for making such a simple task so difficult.

As if to smite me for yelling at it the downpour peaked at that moment, drenching me once again, chilling me but cleaning away all the mud.

I huddled under the canopy of rotting wood, wrapping my arms around my legs trying to keep warm. The rain didn't lessen for an age, and I found myself wondering about what Edward was doing.

The sparked within me a memory, of the Midnight Sun draft. Edward follows my scent after I'm gone and wonders why I was here, I think.

So I wondered what I could do to confuse him more, a sign maybe, a riddle. What could I do to make Edward's head spin?

I couldn't make it look like I was expecting him to see it, just something that I would do absently, like a drawing, or an engraving.

So that's what I did, an engraving, under the tree, at the edge near its trunk, in the least visible area, behind a fern. I fished in my pockets for something that I could use, and found with a shock a little all purpose flip-knife. **(A/N forgotten what they're called. You know those things with all the different things in them, like corkscrews and knives and forks?) **I guess Charlie thought I'd need one, he put it in one of the pockets I'd least-likely use.

I smiled as I thought of my new, caring, loving father. As I scraped the letters onto the tree I shed a lone tear that fell on the top most leaf of a young fern. I spared no thoughts to that ear, just a quick glance and back to my task. I leant back and admired my work for a second, and then I realized the rain had lessened and took one last look at my mark before retreating.

_O_ O I. C. ~ Live_

It burned into my memory like it had some alien significance. I shook off the feeling and hummed to myself as I walked away, feeling lighter with every step I took.

I exited the forest and walked back to the house, watching the street and the rain gushing into the gutters. Inside it was warm and I took a shower, letting the boiling water run over to me until I was sure I was a bright red lobster.

Once again I marvelled at how many showers I could take here and not make a single dint on their water supply, how people could wash their cars with hoses instead of buckets, and they could water their gardens (not that they'd ever need to) and not get told off for wasting water.

I just hoped that I didn't use all of Charlie's hot water.

I'd finished the Macbeth paper already, so with nothing to do and having an hour until dinner, of course I cooked.

I made a fish curry, a recipe that saved cooking the fish until last. So when Charlie came back, carrying his burden of fresh fish, I could quickly cook them and chuck them in the meal.

Charlie's nose crinkled as I served him, looking disdainfully at the meal. "That was fresh fish, Bella. You should know you always eat fresh fish by itself, not smothered in spice gunk."

"Okay then, next time you cook," I threatened.

That got him, he took his meal without complaint and watching his face as he ate I knew he enjoyed it; he just didn't want to admit it for the sake of his argument.

After the meal, when Charlie still pointedly refused to comment on the meal, though he sneaked seconds, I sighed in defeat. "Okay Charlie, next time you fish I'll cook the fillets fresh and by themselves and save the other fish to have for the next days. Happy?"

"Extremely so," he grinned with his success. I rolled my eyes.

Charlie retreated to watch another footy game (seriously, how many could be on?) and I retreated to brush my teeth and have a good night's sleep.

I punched my pillow a couple of times and rolled over at least 20 before I could get comfortable, maybe it was the hesitance to enter the world that had so tormented me for the past couple of nights, most likely though it was because I was sore from some of the falls I'd had today.

My dreams that night were hazy faces, my ex-parents, my new ones, Logan, my old friends, my new and more genuine ones despite how jealous Jessica got of Mike giving me attention, Jacob, and the Cullens – one of which always popped up more than the others. Bet you can guess who.

Despite the ever changing pictures my rest was relatively peaceful, and I woke very happy and very refreshed. I stretched and opened the curtains to invite the sun into my dark room. It happily streamed in through the glass and illuminated the ordinary room with its warm, rosy glow.

I pushed open the window and let the sun-warmed wind caress my face.

The world was happy and green outside, and it felt oddly like spring. I regretfully walked away from the window to change and wash my face.

I looked different in the mirror today, happier, fuller, and livelier. My eyes glowed and the deep bags that had engraved themselves under them were all but gone. My skin wasn't covered in goose bumps and its olive tone seemed a little darker, but that was probably just wishful thinking.

Another thing I noticed was there were no tearstains on my cheeks, nor any cold sweat glimmering on my skin. I still felt clean so I skipped my morning shower, opting instead for a nice warm coffee to wake me up instead.

Charlie was there, boiling a jug and staring serenely out the window. "Nice day out," he said as he noticed me.

"Yeah, twice in one week, it must be a rare sight to see here."

He didn't comment on my open mockery of his town, I supposed it was my town too now.

It was almost startling to see the Fork's High School bathed in sunlight. It was like seeing a haunted house suddenly painted sunshine yellow, or a neighbour's Rottweiler that always tried to snap your head off cuddle with its owner young child. I was so used to seeing the dreary school with boring bricks cast in a grey light that when it was sunny it seemed to be a whole new school. It was like the bricks had been painted, the glass shined, the plants freshly planted. Even the old rusty cars in parked alongside the school seemed to have been polished.

All this seemed to make me even happier, I just barely restrained from skipping through the halls, I had no intention of making everyone believe I was crazy ... or more so than already.

I sat in the courtyard, notebook and pen in hand, fully intending to try and capture this moment through a picture. I sketched the school quickly, focusing more on the people: guys in footy t-shirts and shorts chucking a footy to each other; girls sunbathing or watching their boyfriend's play; even the teachers who were occupying benches, sipping their coffee and chatting with their colleagues.

I drew for a long while, relying mostly on my memory to draw the poses, I didn't want to look like a creepy stalker who draws people.

So looking down, drawing tiny people across my school's landscape that looked barely like their subjects, Mike approached, tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention.

I jumped with the sudden contact; eyes wide with surprise and probably looking much too much like a startled cat than I'd care to admit. Mike barely concealed his grin, well, at least he didn't full out laugh at me.

"Hey Bella," he said, after my heart rate slowed down.

"Hey Mike, jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack. Give me a little notice before you sneak up to me alright?"

"Sure," he agreed. I had the worst feeling that I'd just given him permission to sneak up, or just hang around, me from now on.

I hoped he didn't realize this.

Well, he never did back off before anyway. He sat beside me now, having to slide closer to me for lack of room on the small bench. I scooted over to give him more room ... okay, to get away from him.

This fact he seemed to realize, but he still seemed really happy to see me, or maybe it was just the sun, it had me smiling too.

"Hey, I didn't know you're hair had gold in it."

I think he just used that as an excuse to touch my hair, if he wasn't holding it so tightly I'd probably have flicked it out of his grasp.

Hiding my annoyance and my cringe as he pushed my hair behind my ear I responded. "It's the light in this town, it makes everything greyer. Your hair has gold in it too."

"Yeah, you're right; I love it when the sun comes out."

"You're not the only one. I don't think everyone is smiling like that because their happy to start another week."

He laughed a little, then, of course, completely changed the subject. "So, what did you do yesterday?"

"Nothing, a rock has a better social life than me," I admitted.

"C'mon, tell me." He seemed a little relieved that I hadn't been around with anyone.

"I stayed at home and did some of my essay." I was telling the truth, I did some of the essay, the very last bit.

Epic face-palm; I think it was worth the weekend of boredom to see that.

"Oh yeah – that's due Thursday right?"

"I think it is due Tuesday." That was even better, he completely panicked for a while, I could almost see his thoughts scrambling.

"No, really, I have to go work on it. Its due tomorrow, shit, um ... what are you doing yours on?"

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female character is misogynistic."

He gawked at that.

"There aren't enough flies around to catch," I explained to him. Don't you hate it when someone doesn't get your jokes? It happens to me a lot and I really could not be bothered to explain it to them.

Just when I thought my distraction had succeeded in making him forget he regained some composure, though now he seemed less stressed and more nervous.

"Wow, that's a nice picture." He peered over my shoulder at the drawing.

"Thanks," I mumbled, I wasn't used to getting compliments, especially over my art. My ex-dad thought it was a waste of time since it wasn't good enough to earn me lots of money, and ex-mum thought it would be more productive for me to express my artistic skills through the makeup on my face and the clothes I wore than putting it on paper or canvas. "Honey," she told me, "seriously, a person is more likely to notice you being pretty than something you put in a frame, especially if that person is male."

This compliment just made my day that much better, well it would have had he not followed it with the question that he did. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

I looked up at him, away from my art, and stared straight into his face without saying anything.

He floundered for a minute. "Well, we could go for dinner or something and I could work on the essay later."

I smiled like he was a preschooler who'd just painted a painting for me that looked like they'd just thrown it in the garden.

"Mike, that's sweet but I can't for two reasons. One; you haven't even started your essay yet, have you?" His guilty eyes said everything. "Two, and you aren't to repeat this to anyone; I think it would hurt Jessica's feelings."

Guys really are out of it. It was like I'd just slapped him with a fish, which I have enough spare fish to do with now. "Jessica?"

"God, you haven't even noticed. Jesus Christ."

"Oh!" He still looked a little uncomprehensive, so I stood and walked off with a wave over my shoulder.

Jessica liked to talk quickly and in massive quantities. I listened quietly as she told me of her plans for Port Angeles, and graciously accepted her invitation, then I went through another round of her chatter as she explained each detail and then babbled on about what dresses she was looking for.

"I want something that will make me look skinny while accentuating this," she swiped a hand in front of her chest.

"Tough call, those kinds of dresses are hard to pick," I commented. She was much like my mother in these talks, and I thought I'd enjoy this shopping trip much more than Bella did.

"I know. Oh gosh, Bella. I'm seriously going to need your help."

"You can count on me captain." I saluted, earning a quiet giggle as we walked to lunch. I didn't check the Cullens table. I knew they wouldn't be there unless they were covered in fake tan to stop them sparkling, I'm sure they'd much rather hunt than that.

"So what colour do you think I should get? I was thinking green to make my eyes pop but pink really goes with my hair," she babbled.

"Jessica, as long as you don't get neon or any yellow as the dress colour, I'm sure you could pull off anything," I assured her.

"Why can't I get yellow?" she asked.

"Honey, yellow is really hard to pull off with formal dresses, and you need a good tan or positively white skin to go with them. I would never where a yellow dress, or gold, speaking of which don't plan to go metallic, it's trashy for formals. Metallic colours are only good on some cocktail dresses." God, I sounded like my ex-mom.

Jessica didn't mind though, she listened earnestly to my advice and when I was done asked me a few more question.

"No, if you get purple don't wear purple shoes, wear silver."

"Hey Bella, where'd you learn all this?" an annoying croaky voice asked.

I put on my most charming smile and answered as politely as I could. "I learnt from my mother, Lauren."

"What? Was your mother like a fashion freak or something?" she asked bitchily.

Keep cool, she's a bitch but you don't have to point that out to her. "Actually she was."

"Well then, what should I wear?"

Calm and controlled, she wants to see if you actually know anything, meaning don't sabotage her or she'll know.

"Well, I'd go with something that compliments you hair, it's you biggest asset," _everything else is crap, especially your personality, _"so I'd go with maybe a light blue, white edging and shoes." I smiled.

She lost her attitude then and actually returned the smile. "I was thinking the same thing."

I spent the rest of lunch sipping my drink and trying to take bites of my apple while answering the limitless string of questions the girl's asked me. For once I was glad for what my ex-mom told me.

When the bell rang Lauren smiled at me and waved goodbye.

One enemy down, for now...

Bio sucked as usual. I knew the subject so I sneaked in my notepad and finished my sketch of the school, pretending I was actually taking notes on whatever the teacher was droning on about.

Gym was ... interesting?

The teacher told us the rules; I'd never played badminton so I suppose I should've listened.

I didn't.

I actually fell asleep, and had a mini nightmare about a van getting rammed away from me by Logan, who deathly pale. He then proceeded to lift me up and swung me over his shoulder, taunting me with whispers that he was going to take me away, away from Edward, from Jacob, from my new parents, my new life.

I woke with a jolt as someone shook me awake; a girl in my class was eyeing me worriedly as she asked if I was okay. She said I looked pretty scared and was biting my lip. I thanked her for waking me and she walked off with her friends, whispering things I knew were about me.

I was glad for two reasons. One, I hadn't been found out. Two, me biting my lip unconsciously, though had made it a touch swollen, had stopped me from releasing any whimpers, or worse, screams.

I drove home and quickly prepared some fish, marinating it just like Bella. Well, maybe just like Bella, I wasn't sure how she did it. I whipped up some salad and all but ran out the door, eager to make the most of the sun while it lasted.

I fully intended to sit on the lawn and read the Belgariad for the afternoon, but my body had other ideas. The sleep I had obtained last night seemed to make it crave rest more. So after many yawns and a few minutes of blinking constantly to try and make my sight less bleary, I put my book down, stretched out, and let myself sleep for a while.

But even in the peaceful afternoon I couldn't. I was hyperaware of the other presence in my yard. I couldn't hear him, or see him, but the small flecks of lighter red that I saw meant he was reflecting the light and specks were across my eyelids.

I desperately wanted to peep, to see what it really looked like, not some strange movie style version of vampire skin in the light. Seriously, it might have looked better if they covered him in glitter.

I stopped thinking about Robert Patterson as I felt a soft gust of air blow across my face. I knew he stood close to me, and I had to see him, sketch this picture into my memory.

But I couldn't do that. I couldn't even clench my eyelids shut for fear of him noticing. I could only sit there, still as possible, and wait for him to walk off.

He didn't though. At some point he picked up my books and replaced them in the exact same position, but I could only tell that because I still held one in my left hand. As he removed it I accidently twitched, but he must have thought it was a natural motion, something everyone does in sleep.

He put it back gently, so gently it felt like a butterfly's touch, a caress of the wind, only the weight that was suddenly pressed against my hand informed me otherwise.

Somehow I still knew he was there after that, a phantom string connected me to him. I didn't know where he was but I knew he was there. Maybe it was instinct, I knew a predator was near, or something else...

The feeling didn't decrease but after what seemed like hours I wondered if he was still there or if the feeling was just my imagination. After all I wasn't really Bella, and not even she felt this.

So I experimented.

Firstly I sighed, to no known response.

Then I let my hands clench, it was a relief from forcing them statuesque for so long.

After that I mumbled, no real words just illegible phrases moaned with a lazy tongue. This did get a reaction, though it was barely noticeable. I felt the blanket under me give to my right; I was surprised he was so close. When I stopped I swear I heard him sigh, but it was so soft it could have been the wind, if the wind suddenly decided to unnaturally smooth.

Soon enough I was questioning that too, wondering if I was just excited, or even worse, dreaming.

So, being me and having no other ideas on how to prove if it was real or not. I mumbled a somewhat meaningless phrase, "Make the most of what you have." I thought I felt him shift his wait to the foot closest to me, trying to hear what I said, so then I stroke.

I rolled over, just the way I do in the mornings when I want to go back to sleep, and rolled straight onto his foot.

Boy did he bolt, I didn't even have time to jump up and look surprised. All I saw was his retreating back, concealing himself in the shadows.

I yawned and looked disorientated, all for good show, and then sat up rubbing my eyes. My eyelids still felt heavy but it was manageable now that they'd had so much rest. My brain on the other hand was a different story. All the strain from trying to see from behind my eyelids, hear what was almost silent, and forcing myself to remain immobile so as to appear asleep really made my head hurt.

I rubbed my temples as I made my way back inside. It was later than I thought, so I turned on a fry pan and started cooking the fish. Charlie got home a couple of minutes later, so I didn't have to reheat it.

I served some for him and a very meagre amount for me. I'd never been extremely fond of fish, and right now my stomach was heaving too much for me to be hungry. I forced down as much as I could but most of it found a new home in the trash can.

I told, or rather whispered about my plans to Charlie that evening. For some reasons I couldn't keep my eyes off my feet as I asked him. I guess I was expecting a refusal like my previous father would have, but Charlie only needed a few gentle assurances for him to allow me to go. I would have marvelled about the difference of my two fathers, had I not been so consumed by my current thoughts.

I went to bed early that night, worrying about the repercussions my twirl might have. After a good half hour of fretting I suddenly realized, why should I care?

I'd been playing almost exactly to the book so far, almost down to thinking the same things, and to tell you the truth it was monotonous. I was making my life boring just because I was scared. I never wanted a bubble wrapped life, I wanted adventure, and this is probably the best chance I'd ever get. I could change things, make things happen the way I wanted to – warp the tail until it's to my liking. So what if I did screw up? Then I'll just have experienced a little of what a million girls dream to have happen to them.

Determined to change my boring replay of Bella's biography and make it into my own set of memoirs, I turned over in my bed and pretended to sleep.

A tiny squeak was the only thing that alerted me to his presence. I had been almost about to fall asleep when I heard the minor disturbance. The little sound instantly woke me, sending little electric currents through my body to wake my drowsing nerves.

I didn't wait for pretence. I just kept my eyes close and said without any sleepiness in my voice that I could detect, "I told you so."

I got no answer, so I guessed he either thought I was sleep talking or he fled. Considering this afternoon's show I was betting on the latter.

Still, I sat up in my bed and crossed my legs, rubbing my eyes and then squinting around the room.

At first I thought he had gone, because of the statuesque stillness in the room. Then I saw a bronze shine, beside my cupboard which was almost out of sight. Lucky he had such unruly hair; anyone with slick straight hair would have been completely covered even in that small space.

I watched him and waited for him to realize I knew he was there. He must have really been deluded enough to think the hiding place was concealing him for I had to dramatically yawn before he even moved in the slightest.

"I know you're there, Edward," I said eventually, sick of waiting.

"No I'm not, you're just dreaming, Bella," he whispered back.

Wow, he really thought that would work.

"No I'm not, Edward, and I can see you." How stupid did he think I was? Seriously, he wouldn't give up with the sleeping thing.

"It's all a dream Bella." I sighed in exasperation. "Ask yourself, why would I be in your room?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell my father? He is the Chief of Police and I'm pretty sure this is trespassing."

"Oh Bella, I'm not trespassing because I'm not actually here."

"No, I'm sure you're just a ghost."

He chuckled and came out from his hiding spot. Now this felt more like a dream. I'd forgotten how beautiful he was, even bleached of colour by the moonlight. He wore a crooked smile and his eyes, though he tried to keep his facade of this you're-dreaming thing up, showed annoyance that his charade wasn't working.

"I might be a ghost in this dream. See, I'll even disappear." With that said he literally vanished. His form blurred to the right and he was gone.

My brow furrowed in confusion as I looked around the room. He was gone this time, or at least had found a better hiding spot. As my visual search of the room kept producing no sign of him I began to question whether I had actually fallen asleep. After all, I didn't think I had the guts to face him like this in real life.

I'd almost given up when I spotted the still open window, the one I was sure I closed before I got into my bed tonight.

The sneaky bugger was fast, I'd give him that, but this was evidence. I confirmed I was awake by pinching myself.

So I went to sleep annoyed that Edward had run before I'd been able to talk to him properly, and sore from the hard pinch I'd given my left arm.

I had a little purple bruise on my arm when I woke in the morning. I was so tired though that I barely noticed it, so I didn't remember my encounter with Edward until I was in Biology, the seat painfully empty beside me.

I sighed in frustration, earning a few odd looks from my class mates and a glare from Mr Banner. Frankly, I didn't really care. I let my head loll forward onto my hands and tried to come up with a way to confront Edward that I knew he was in my room at night without sounding like a freak, or worse, clued him in on the Twilight series.

I didn't pay attention in gym. I rather just tried to pretend that I was playing the game while I was really letting my body absorb the sunlight and my mind absorb any idea that came to it.

Most of those involved a Trojan horse. Something I was confused at how it kept popping into my head until I realized I'd been staring at the school's sports banner while I ran.

I didn't notice Jessica strolling up to me and chatting about the trip, but I followed her and grabbed some money and stuff from my house.

I looked in the mirror and for the first time noticed what I was wearing, a deep purple V-neck with skinny jeans. I appraised myself quickly, satisfied and glad my subconscious had chosen something warm that I looked good in. Purple was one of the best colours on me. I entertained myself with fantasies of Edward telling me I looked beautiful, then face-palmed as I realized what I was doing.

As I jumped into the car Jessica asked why I'd applied blush to my forehead. I laughed it off and explained that I'd slipped and made a show of rubbing it off.

Damn, what was with me and hurting myself, and making those wounds visible, recently?

**So, anybody have any suggestions for how the plot should twist? Anything you want to see happen?**


	9. Port Angeles p1

**I'm so sorry.**

**Explanation: My computer crashed, along with all my work. I lost about 5 more chapters. I have to rewrite, which takes me ages. I've kind o developed a love of cooking, ad instead of writing when I got my new laptop I did that. Now I have braces and I can't eat anymore (to try and fix my overbite they put little things on my teeth which means I can't actually touch my teeth together and therefore physically can't chew anything, grrr) I have less distractions and can start writing again. **

**I'm sorry again, tis time becausethe chapters short. I thought since you've all been waitig so long you deserved something, so here it is.**

Chapter 8

The drive over to Port Angeles was, to tell you the truth, a little frightening. Jess drove fast, and she was just as talkative while she was driving as when she was not. Her chat was relatively meaningless, she was explaining what we'd do, how annoyed she was her father had given her only so much money, how stupid the driver's around her were for driving so slow, and how we needed to get there early before all the other people came and took all the good dresses.

I was clutching my seat for the first several minutes as Jess overtook and switched lanes without so much as a glance to her blind spot. Watching the speedometer I feverously hoped there were no police or cameras around.

Eventually I got used to it, after realizing Jess was actually looking when she zigzagged through cars by way of an ingeniously angled mirror at the sides of her car. She could see them through the rear-view mirror which her almost jittery eyes visited frequently.

I asked about it, and then got a thorough explanation about 'that silly thing, dad came up with it'. Apparently she'd had to help install it, so the story was full of much eye-rolling and sighing.

Jess drove straight to the shopping complex, parked, and dragged us along to the first dress shop we came across. We then proceeded to leave said shop after Jessica glanced at one of the price tags of a dress she was examining.

The next shop we stayed in. I guided the two girls' through their purchases, explaining, suggesting, and examining along with them. I had to pull Jess away from some dresses, let's just say that I don't believe we wanted everyone to see her underwear.

When the two had finally decided on their dresses and were complaining about the price tags, I suggested they look at the accessories while I went and had a look around.

"What! Bella, you can't go! What if I pick the wrong shoes? What if I get the wrong shade of eye shadow? What if? ..." she started before I cut off her worried fretting.

"What if lightning strikes the school and the dance is cancelled because the school's burnt down."

"Oh no, you don't think that would happen would it. It would be just my luck too. Then Mike would never see how stunning I look in this dress, and we won't slow dance in the moonlight, and he won't kiss me in the middle of the dance floor, and he'll never realize how much he loves me, and we'll never get married and..."

After trying to get a word in several times during the worry session I eventually resorted to covering her mouth with my hand to halt the smother the seemingly perpetually flow of words gushing from her mouth.

"Honey, seriously, that won't happen. If it did I would personally throw the party in my house. As for the accessories issue, there isn't one. You'd look stunning in that dress if you were wearing a baseball cap, but to be on the safe side just stick to a colour scheme. Besides, I'm new and I want to look around. You don't want me to have to drag you around later do you? Or worse, wait in the car while I go sight see."

I could see I was slowly convincing her. Rather grudgingly she said, "I guess."

"I'll see you guys later. Oh, and I know those green shoes are really cute, but they major clash with the dress, so pretty please don't buy them." Jess regretfully placed the shoes she'd been handling/ stroking back on the shelf and moved onto a slightly more sensible pair of 6 inch black peep-toes. I walked away smiling, knowing those shoes would look perfect with her dress.

Now I'd rid myself of the people-baggage (not that I didn't LOVE a good shop) I got down to business. I was certain that I hadn't been dreaming last night, so I resolved that I would find Edward and tell him I knew what he was, and he'd confess his love for me realizing that there was nothing to hold us back now, and we'd proceed to go back to his Volvo and have full make out session until I had to meet back with Jessica and Angela.

Geez, I really was falling for him, hard. In my defence I am still a teenager, and he has such beautiful eyes, and a strong jaw line, and such a sexy cocky smile with those all too perfect lips...

I mentally slapped myself to get out of my gawking before I started drooling. It wasn't my fault; he was just too darn good-looking.

Then I realized that while I'd been fantasizing about my hopefully-vampire-soul-mate I'd completely turned off the picturesque tourist track I'd previously been walking along, and had somehow turned onto a suburban-looking street.

The houses reminded me a little of my home, if a little less dramatic and a bit more water-logged.

I didn't like the reminder; my memory of my previous life was slowly fading. I wasn't complaining though, my previous life sucked, well, the people in it did anyway.

A middle aged man glared at me from his veranda as I walked near his sculpted hedges and freshly-cut lawn. He held a wine glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He reminded me a lot of my ex-father, something about the way he looked at me. His 'go away, don't touch my fence' reminded me of my dad's 'I can't wait until we marry you off and you'll be someone else's problem' look.

Good old dad.

The similarity made me run my hand across his fence, earning a yell over the ring of the metal as it hit my ring.

I smiled as I walked.

Soon my good-humour was gone though as I continued to get more lost. I regretted that I had annoyed the man instead of asking directions. Plus now I didn't want to back-track because I'd have to pass his yard again.

I seemed to have left the suburban looking area and was now in a shadier part of town. I frequently checked my back; I don't know what I was looking for.

Oh yes, now I remember, I was looking to see if there were any creepy guys following me to take me to their rapist leader.

That nearly happened to me once, and I still have nightmares. I was NOT about to be raped again.

It was about a quarter of an hour later, just after I'd finally convinced myself that I wasn't Bella so maybe it wouldn't happen to me, when I first saw them. They were just around the corner; I almost walked right into them. I was surprised I hadn't heard them before; they were making such a racket.

"Hey, there!" one called. I kept walking, rebuffing my instinct to look up, to watch the danger. I heard them whisper and laugh some more before yelling after me. I lengthened my stride.

They followed me, just like Bella. I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid and getting lost. If I'd just stayed in the nice tourist-y part of town by now I could be back with Angela and Jessica eating Italian. Or maybe even have located my vampire and currently be making out in the back of his car.

Unknowingly I'd started slowing down as I pondered the 'what if's ... okay, okay, yes I did start day dreaming again. But that wasn't the point, the point was I'd stopped paying attention to the world around me again, consequently my stride shortened. To put it quite frankly, the guys that were following me were far too close for my liking.

I considered jogging, in the hopes of outrunning the others before they could fence me in. Then I remembered what kind of shoes I was wearing and decided against it. I didn't want the two shepherds behind me have to carry me to their leader when I sprained my ankle.

So I kept walking briskly, and made a right turn at the street up ahead. Once on that street I turned right again, intending on at least heading in back in the same direction I had been, and hoping to god that the next street would be heavily populated. Unfortunately this right turn led to a dead end, so I was forced to turn left.

I repeated this several times, getting frustrated as my plan didn't work, and panicking as I heard the soft pad of my followers' footsteps steadily increase in pace.

Finally one of the streets played out to my plan, and I walked down it spying a busy looking street probably a K or 2 up ahead. I walked faster, doubling my shepherds' stride speed.

The busy street was probably 200 metres ahead when I spotted them. I wasn't fast enough. I was walking along the side of the street, my exit blocked in front by two men on either sides of the street.

I couldn't stop, and wait for them to get me, so I kept walking.

My mind desperately plotted plans of escape, most involving my Volvo driving hero turning up and saving the day. The thing was I hadn't seen any Volvos today, and I was starting to wonder if Edward was even in Port Angeles at all. Maybe I wasn't like book Bella. Maybe he didn't follow me to keep me safe. Maybe he couldn't be bothered to watch out for me. Maybe he didn't love me at all.

The thought already brought a painful pang in my chest.

The pain temporarily cleared my head, and gave me an idea. It was a futile plan, but it was better to go down fighting than to not try at all.

I was 15 metres from the group, and 20 from the gatekeepers on the side of the street.

The leader approached, I took this as my signal.

I sprinted.

I was glad I had long legs, and I was also glad for all the fitness training I'd done previously. Most of all, I was glad the guys were too dumb to have a fast reaction time, because they barely realized I'd started running until I was already past them, 10 metres ahead.

I was almost there; I had only 100 metres to go. Each stride was more like a leap, and my legs burned with the effort. I didn't care. If I could just get into the open then I'd be safe.

A massive weight collided with my back and I was tackled to the ground as I pair of dirty, thick arms encircled my torso. I crashed to the ground, banging my chin and biting my lip as I went. The tackler landed on top of me, forcing the air out of my lungs.

Winded and disoriented, I was lifted from the ground and dragged back to the group. I shook off the stupor and kicked and thrashed at my prisoner as much as I could. He was huge and my struggling was too no avail.

Why do guys have to be so much fucking stronger than girls?

The tackler dropped me at the leader feet. I lost my footing and landed, ungracefully and very shamefully, at his feet. I was kneeling at his feet as he laughed at me along with his friends. Their guffaws echoed through the empty street, making me feel even more trapped as the group closed in on me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a little fighter here boys," he paused for their laughter, eyeing me like a piece of meat. I glared at him as hard as I could, wishing I was Jane and could send him sprawling to the ground. "She's a pretty one too. I hope she has enough fight in her for all of us." Oh, if only.

Then he put one of his greasy hands on my face, turning my chin and inspecting my face. I slapped it away. This seemed to only amuse him. "Yep, definitely enough fight," he said to his friends. Then he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him. His breath smelt of alcohol. As he spoke, its foul stench blew across my face. His arms restrained mine as I tried to pull my face away. "Don't be like that, sugar. You never know, you might even enjoy it."

I spat in his face. He released me and I stumbled back, only to be restrained by another pair of arms.

The leader wiped his face and glared at me.

"What?" I snapped. "You said you wanted a fight. Let me give you one." He cocked his head, probably assessing whether I was worth it. "Come on," I said as innocently as I could manage, "I'm just a girl. You can't honestly be THAT big of a coward to not fight a little teenage girl. Give me a chance," I pleaded.

He laughed, and I knew I had won. I just wished I wasn't underestimating my enemy, or over estimating my skills.

I'd done karate and fight training once. I'd had enough with the boring exercises on the gym machines and wanted to shake it up. Ex-mum had hired some instructors for me. So I learned how to defend myself and got a rocking fighters body at the same time.

The leader gestured for his pack to move back, to give us some room.

He stood with his hands in his pockets, completely relaxed and non-defensive whatsoever. "You know what? You're right, sugar. You're just a girl. So I'll give you one free shot." He laughed, which was again echoed by his flock.

I shakily brought my fists to my chest, trying to look as pitiful and weak as possible. I shuffled towards him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

I kicked him right where it hurt. He fell down with a groan. I jumped over his curled body, kicking his head as I did so. I jumped onto the guy that had been behind him, using him as a sort of runway as he fell. I jumped off him and ran to the busy street. Sprinting even faster than before into the safety of the crowds.

I felt a hand grab my arm just before I hit the intersection. I whirled around and punched him in the nose. His hand unlatched from my arm to try and stifle the bleeding.

I turned and started running again, feeling my pursuers heavy panting on the back of my neck.

I ran straight into the middle of the road, and got rammed into the side of a car door. My lungs collapsed with the impact and my breath 'whooshed' out of my mouth. I slid to the ground but no wheels rolled over me. The car had already stopped.

Disorientated, I was pulled to my feet. I heard nothing but the rush of blood in my ears and the frantic beating of my heart. I gasped in a breath and opened my eyes just to see the inside of a car before I was pulled into it.

***to be continued***

**Now, I'm off to go keep typing. I'll try and finish the chapter as soon as I can.**


	10. Port Angeles p2

**Okay, it's been like, a year, and I'm sorry. If your still reading this, wow, your dedicated.**

**Now I need to ask you a question. Previously I've been writing the chapters so they're as long or longer than in the book, and I'm wondering (because it's taking so long) if I should shorten them. I mean, they're almost exactly the same as the book, so what's the point.**

**Please answer in a review.**

**Now here's the end of the last chapter.**

As my messed up thoughts began to make sense again I started assessing my situation. That is to say, I started panicking because I was in a car and there was no escape route.

I'd thought that the group had got me, and were taking me away from the safety of civilisation. I remembered teachers lecturing us young children never to get in a stranger's car. They told us to kick, scream, bite, punch, anything just do not let them put you in the car, because when you're in the car you've lost. You can't escape and they can take you wherever they want.

Then I saw the door wasn't locked. Trying to look just a groggy as I felt (which was pretty easy), I stretched my arms out, just like I do in the morning, and latched onto the car door. I even got it open a little before I was slammed back into my seat and the door was closed by one long, white, toned arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a velvety voice.

Yes, I hadn't even looked at the driver.

I brought my eyes up from the car door and turned my head to face my rescuer.

He looked mad, really, really mad. His jaw was locked, shoulders tense, knuckles prominent on the back of his hands which looked dangerously close to crushing the steering wheel. His face was the most frightening though, his lips were pressed into a thin line, his thick eyebrows furrowed over his most frightening feature; his burning, hard golden eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-I'm sorry. I-I," I gasped.

"Shush, you've nothing to be sorry about Bella," his voice was calm and soothing, but I could hear the edge under it. His face softened too, but only a little, before it grew even harder. "I'm angry at those filthy, disgusting, evil ..." he floundered for a suitable noun.

I offered some, "Vermin? Dirt bags? Scum, filth, rats, bastard, dicks, fuck-heads..."

"Bella," Edward stopped my listing of all the words I wished I had called those dirty, fucking, shits. "You aren't helping."

"Helping what?" I asked, confused. I knew my vocabulary was miniscule compared to his but still.

"I'm trying to convince myself not to turn this car around and kill those grimy, repulsive- well, like I said, I'm trying."

"Oh," I leant back into my seat, noticing how comfortable it was as I did, and wondered what I could say. I didn't have some silly story about killing Tyler to distract Edward, but I had to do something.

So I acted on a whim, a stupid little thought that probably made my situation worse rather than better. "Edward, not that I wouldn't love to see those perverts punished," his jaw tensed again so I quickly continued, "but it's really not worth it. Besides, I'm sure they'd taste terrible anyway."

I was thrown forward into the dashboard as Edward suddenly braked. Up until then I hadn't noticed any bruising from Edward's Volvo skidding into me. Let's just say that when my ribs hit the plastic I remembered.

Yeah, it hurt.

But I stifled the moans, groans, and complaints because of the much freaked vampire beside me.

He was almost statuesque, staring with unblinking eyes wide with shock.

"What?" I asked, "I told you I'd find out."

"You know what I am?" he asked.

"Duh!" I knocked him on the side of the head. He stared at my hand in wonder, and I giggled at his expression. "Hasn't anyone ever knocked you on the head before?"

"No, actually, they haven't. I, um, don't usually get surprised," he chuckled darkly, amused by his thought-to-be inside joke.

"I bet you don't," I blurted. He stared uncomprehending at me once again. I realized I probabl shouldn't just tell him that I knew all about him, and especially not how. So I tried to fix my blunder, and hoped he would buy it. "What I mean is, you don't really seem like someone who could be surprised easily. In fact I'm surprised that I surprised you just now with my suprising knowledge of my... uh, what was I saying again?"

Edward laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault my mind wanders. I just can't pay attention for too... hey, where are we?" I inquired, rather ironically straying from the topic.

"We're just outside of town. I wasn't really concentrating on where I was driving," he explained, stiffly. I could guess what he was thinking about, and I think it wouldn't be too far from some of my rescue fantasies previously imagined. Except maybe his would involve a little more gore.

"You made the right choice. They don't deserve to die." I extended my hand to try and take his, but he pulled it away at the last second and restarted the engine, spinning us around and driving back into town.

"Bella, don't defend them. You don't know the vile things they were planning. Do you know what they were going to do to you?" he growled. His anger seemed to fuel his mad driving, because I swear he never broke for one second, speeding around corners and between cars with complete disregard to speed limits and stop signs.

"Edward, slow down," I commanded, gratified when he submitted and I could start to see the world that passed us instead of just a hazy blur. "Thank you. And yes, I'm pretty sure that I knew what would have happened to me. Why else do you think I fought that dark haired guy?"

"I can't believe you did that. It was stupid and idiotic. What if he had taken your request seriously and started beating you to a pulp."

"Glad you have so much faith in me. And how do you know he wasn't fighting me?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I-I-um..." he fumbled for a good explanation.

I saved him having to come up with another excuse. "Anyway, that stuff doesn't matter. What I was trying to say before is I think some of them weren't really that bad. They were drunk and were getting pulled into it by their friends. You know some teenagers are like that. They're sheep, when one BARs the others BAR right back at him."

Edward parked and turned to me. "You aren't like that," he noted.

"Neither are you," I countered, lowering my gaze away from his liquid gold eyes for fear of getting lost in their depths. I looked around the restaurant for my friends, but his gaze still burned my skin. I was so glad I didn't blush easy. I spotted my friends quickly; they were the only pair if bystanders wrapping their hands together numerously while pacing the street.

I was about to open my door when it suddenly opened for me. Edward stood, holding the door open, that swoon-worthy half smirk on his face.

"Man your fast," I couldn't help but say.

"It's a perk of my..." he coughed, "condition."

"Condition?" I raised an eyebrow, "You make it sound like some kind of disease."

"How do you know it's not?" He used almost the same question that I used earlier. Though he said the words with a smile, I think he actually believed it, and was rather smiling at being able to turn my words back on me.

I smiled too, and then I rushed over to my two anxious friends.

"Jess, Ang," I called, using pet names to try and appease their anger.

It didn't work. I got a whisper-yell session by the two of them. You know, the way you yell at someone when you're in public and you don't want to make a scene. Well, when they're right beside you, hugging you in fact, it's still pretty damn loud.

I shook my head to try and get the ringing out of my ears before I noticed my two lecturers were gawking in amazement to the air beside me. Well, I thought it was air, until my hand brushed an ice cold one, causing sparks to erupt in the nerves on the back it. It was, strangely, nice and I kind of wanted to do it again.

One time I'd gone to a party where a girl had brought out a little plastic toy gun. She said it was a lighter if you pulled the trigger and handed it to her at-the-time crush. He tried to light a candle on her cake and immediately yelled and dropped it. The girl laughed and admitted that the gun was a lighter, but pulling the trigger caused you to get an electric shock. We proceeded to group around the toy and dare and sometimes threaten and force people to try it. I volunteered, admittedly trying to seem tough, and ended up finding the experience almost enjoyable and mildly addictive. Needless to say I gave it a go several more times, each time demonstrating that it wasn't that bad while trying to convince the more cowardly people to try it.

Edward's skin felt kind of the same-ish, in the sense it was shocking and addictive, but it felt ten times better.

I pulled my hand away, locking it safely with the other one where it wouldn't cause more mischief.

I smiled and introduced Jessica and Angela to Edward, keeping calm and controlled when my emotions seemed to be trying to take over my mind.

Edward worked his magic and somehow convinced the girls to leave me behind with a guy they know I barely know, with the only chance of a ride home with said guy, ignore all our previous plans, drive away with my jumper on a cold night, unfed, and give them both jelly for legs at the same time.

Oh, and he also forced me into a date with him, but that I didn't really mind. My friends' complete brainlessness after Edward dazzled them was a little concerning though.

So Edward walked me into the restaurant, and hand hovering just behind the small of my back as if he was worried I would run away.

I had no intention of running, though. I would stand my ground, and get a free meal while I was at it. I was thinking of ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. Edward had run into me with his car.

The hostess's eyes widened as Edward cam into her view. I wanted to roll my eyes, how many times would I see that expression. Then again, I think I was almost exactly like that when I saw him too.

Except I didn't do what this girl was doing. She tilted to the side and pushed out her chest, pursing her lips and lowering her eyelids. She leant forward onto the register and put her pen into her mouth.

"Hi, what can I do for you," she purred.

I was stuck between wanting to gag in my mouth, laugh, or slap her. With my company, all of those options seemed a little ... immature. So instead I decided to play her game.

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed tight, enough to hurt another human and definetly to signal that he wasn't allowed to let go. I placed a goofy, love-struck smile on my face and looked adoringly into Edward's surprised eyes. "Table for two please, and could you make it kind of secluded," I whispered the last part winking.

I saw the hate in her eyes and smiled larger as she forced on a fake smile. "Sure," she said, and pushed herself up forcefully from the table. She flipped her hair and marched us to a table, right in the centre, next to a table full of what looked like kids at a birthday party.

I pouted and leaned into Edward. "Um, are you sure all of those booths are reserved?" I asked the hostess.

"Oh, I'm sor-" she stopped as Edward stepped forward with a charming smile on his face, he pushed a bill into her hand.

"I sure you could make an exception," his tone was very persuasive, and very alluring.

"Sure," she squeaked and stumbled over to a booth. I noted that only one, at the opposite end of the room, had a reserved sign on it. "Her-here you go," she blurted and rushed off to the kitchen.

I slid into the booth, an innocent smile on my face.

"What was that?" Edward asked, one eyebrow risen.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm-hm."

Then I noticed the waitress sauntering toward our table. Her hips swayed as she walked, and her skirt was far too short for my liking. She wore six inch heels that I knew would kill on busy nights, and her white button-down seemed to have a few too many buttons undone.

She placed a hand on her hip at the end of the booth and slowly looked Edward up and down. After a far-too-long-to-be-comfortable assessment, she finally spoke. "Hey, I'll be your waitress for tonight." She bent forward, exposing cleavage as she faced Edward. "If there's _anything _I could do for you, just let me know." I didn't like what she was insinuating there.

I looked to Edward, expecting out of habit for his eyes to be boring down the girl's shirt like most teenage boys. Of course Edward wasn't most teenage boys. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see that he wasn't looking _there. _What was surprising though, was it seemed his eyes had been trained on me for the whole display. Only now did her look towards the extra body in our immediate perimeter, giving her a polite smile before looking to me for my order.

"Some drinks would be good. Do you have any specials?" I asked. I wanted the bill to be high, listening to my ribs and head complain from the collision.

"We have water," she glared at me before turning back to Edward, "they have some really good Italian wine here. I promise not to tell anyone about the underage thing." I so did not just here that.

"I'm good thank you, I wouldn't want this establishment to get into any legal trouble," Edward said, looking back to me.

I scanned the menu quickly, finding the most expensive, alcohol-free drink there was. "Could I have a sour-cherry mock tail please?" I asked.

"Two of those, thank you," Edward continued.

She scribbled it down, a painfully fake smile that showed her exact feelings towards me plastered across her face as she stabbed the pen into the paper as she dotted the eye. Then she smiled sweetly at Edward and turned slowly, swaying her hips until as she walked. I think she went a little too overboard, because she stumbled every so often. That's what you get for wearing too high heels.

"So you like sour cherry too, do you? I guess it is the same colour as your usual preferred beverage." His look told me that it was seriously not funny. I stifled a smile as I looked at the menu. The most expensive thing was the fillet mignon. I knew what I was having.

I snapped the menu shut and looked to see if anyone was near. The waitress was nowhere to be seen, and everyone else was indulging in their private conversations across the room.

"Edward," I started, "I was wondering, just when were you going to tell me you're a vampire?"

"Sh, someone might here you," he ducked his head as if someone was watching.

"Oh c'mon. You know no one is near is coming near us, except the waitress who's still probably gushing to her friend about how hot you are."

"You think I'm hot," he grinned crookedly.

"Hey, no subject changes," I said before his look could get to me, looking just over his shoulder to avoid melting in that smile.

"Well, I wasn't really intending too, it's dangerous for humans to know about ... us."

"Too bad, mister, I know already and you can't do anything about it."

"That's the problem," he groaned, "I can, and I think I might have too."

That was unexpected. My previous cockiness about one-upping Edward dissolved, and I felt my heart accelerate. I wasn't a very woodsy girl, but that didn't mean I didn't ignore my instincts. I knew exactly what he was talking about and quickly assessed my situation.

I ran my eyes over Edward, who had averted his gaze as he'd admitted his necessity to kill me. I'd been counting on the fact that he would be in love with me and not want to kill me, but it seemed I was wrong.

I saw what he was now, a predator. His lean strong muscles were firm under indestructible porcelain skin. His long limbs would make him faster than me without accounting for the fact he was supersonically fast. His perfect lips concealed his razor sharp teeth and powerful jaws. His averted eyes could see far further than mine, meaning hiding in a crowd was impossible.

I had only a few advantages. One; I knew about his strengths and weaknesses, which right now didn't seem to be an advantage at all. Two; I had an unreadable mind, unfortuneately the people around me didn't. Three; I was in a public place, but it wouldn't be hard to take somewhere private where he could finish me off.

I started hyperventilating.

Edward quickly looked up, surprised at my sudden outburst. I tried to slow my rapid breathing and tried to smile normally at him.

"Are you dizzy, sick, cold..." he asked, looking genuinely worried.

And that was what calmed me down, his concern for me. Maybe, just maybe, I had a chance after all.

"No, I'm fine," I answered, feeling my heart slow down. I paused for a while, trying to calm down before I blurted out, "I promise I won't tell anybody. No one will believe me anyway, not that I would tell anyone. Just please, please, please don't kill me."

He chuckled, though it seemed a little dark to be comforting. "I'm not going to kill you, Bella."

"But you're family; won't they be in trouble too, by association?"

"Why are you trying to convince me to...?"

His reply was cut short as the waitress came back, carrying two dark pink cocktail glasses and a bowl of bread sticks, she placed them on the table, bending far too far forward than necessary and for too long before standing back up. I could almost feel her irritation when Edward's eyes remained on me and not onto her bra. "Are you ready to order," her voice contained no other emotion except for sweetness, except maybe a little seductiveness, though.

"I'm fine, thanks," Edward said.

Wanting to have a little fun, I smiled at Edward and sighed. "Oh, honey, you're not fat," I turned to the waitress, "he's a little silly about his weight. He was a chubby kid," I whispered the last part.

She took in his lean form, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"He'll have the marinara, and I'll have the fillet mignon. Thank you," I held out the menus to her. She shrugged, quickly scribbling down the order and taking the menus.

"Bella..." Edward started.

But I didn't let him finish, I knew approximately what he was going to say. I wanted to play innocently oblivious to the features of being a vampire. He should be the one to tell me them, even if I already knew.

Plus, if he didn't want to tell me them, he'd have to eat his pasta. I smiled.

"Edward, we're at a great Italia restaurant. Probably the only good one in a 50 km radius. You have to eat something," I insisted.

"That's the problem, I ... we ... vampires ... we don't eat... human food," he seemed to struggle to get it out. Not willing to tell his secrets.

"Oh," I faked shock, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Are you all allergic to it or something?"

He chuckled, "No, we just don't want it, that and our bodies don't digest it. I think, it'd be like you eating rocks and dirt, not only does it not appeal to you, but it's pointless eating it because you get no nutrition."

"So it's kind of like McDonald's, you eat a lump of cardboard that tastes like crap?" I offered.

I made him laugh, LAUGH! His voice was so beautiful, echoing warmth, it was almost melodious, but no way could I compare it to any instrument man had yet created.

"I think most of your classmates would beg to differ on that statement," he said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

He paused, almost audibly swallowing before replying. "I know because I can read their minds, Bella." I noticed he kept his eyes safely averted during the statement, only rolling them up to see my reaction.

My expression may have been slightly less shocked than it should have, but he bought it none the less. I guess at this point I was probably expected to just accept most of this strange information, since I should have been overwhelmed with the first confirmation of imitating leeches.

Edward seemed like he was still waiting for the moment I'd run though, completely serious and slightly afraid.

I smiled at him, and forced one of my favourite scenes in the movie, despite its absence in the book, to life. "Then what are they thinking," I looked pointedly at the other beings in the restaurant.

He smiled crookedly, my breath spiked. "The usual, money, sex, food, sex, money, money and sex, sex and food ..."

"Would that be whipped cream or chocolate with the last one," I raised an eyebrow.

"Neither - honey." At that we both burst out in laughter.

When the giggles/chuckles subsided, I asked another question, hoping for a less sexually awkward question. "So what am I thinking?"

"You seem to be the one exception, I can't read you."

"So I could scream, 'Edward is Gay', in my head and you wouldn't know a thing?"

"I would now."

"Don't worry; I won't be screaming that... unless, of course, it's true."

He chuckled, then his eyes caught mine, smouldering, burning me in their liquid fire. "I'm definitely not; I already found who I was made for."

My eyebrows rose, my throat swelled, and it was all I could do not to fall off my chair.

He'd said, or as good as.

He loved me, he actually loved me. The intruder, the life stealer, the drop-in-from-another-universe-and-become-Bella girl, is still loved.

I couldn't think of a response, that and could still barely get air through my throat. Instead I slowly drew my hands across the booth and placed them over his, smiling encouragingly.

He didn't pull away. His already smouldering eyes seemed to glow, and his smile would cause a thousand cardiac arrests.

And then the waitress came and dropped the pasta into my lap.

I gasped, releasing Edward's hands and holding them uselessly above my ruined top and jeans.

"Sorry," she said, though both her eyes and her tone clearly said she wasn't.

My mind was reeling, I was angry at the waitress, annoyed she'd ruined my moment, shocked at what Edward had said, and swamping most of those emotions a completely blissful joy. I took a deep breath to steady my mind, and looked back at the waitress.

She looked at me as if I were an alien, then I realized my happiness was splayed across my face.

"You know what? It's okay," I said, standing up. She scrambled back to avoid the pasta that dropped off my lap. She raised her hands as if in surrender, apologies forming on her lips.

She was freaked out, I realized. I was the weirdo who smiled like she just got a new puppy when my meal was thrown in my lap. Oh well, at least I could claim I was on a diet and she just saved me from 3 hours of exercise.

But one part of me was still angry at her and new why she was angry at me.

So a stepped forward before she could dodge and gave her a big hug, staining her white shirt red. I looked down on her, despite her heels. My smile might have turned slightly malicious. "Nothing can ruin my mood right now," I whispered.

And I walked over to Edward, praying he'd be too confused to do anything that ruin. I pulled him up from the seat; he stood with a slightly baffled expression.

I dragged him tight to my body, he felt hard and cool across, me. I reached up on my tiptoes, glad I was tall, and trapped his lips with my own.

I could feel his shock, almost like a vibration through him. But he didn't pull away, instead he starting kissing me back.

I forgot about what I was doing, why I was doing it, lost in Edward's kiss. I was trapped in it, but I didn't want to get out. Like when you're just waking up, and can't move your body, and you really don't want to.

Unfortunately, that moment is fragile, as was this.

I felt Edward's hands ghost my back before he stopped himself, felt his body turn rigid and his lips stop moving. I opened my eyes to see his liquid gold ones staring down at my blue ones. They looked hungry, no scratch that, they looked _thirsty_. I pulled back, not too quickly as to ruin the image, but hopefully enough that his teeth weren't in easy range of my neck.

I didn't want to put the cigarette right in front of the quitter.

I turned to the waitress and smiled at her expression. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him outside, uncaring about the meals we didn't pay for.

When we were out of sight I let go of Edward's hand, and bowed my head so my hair would cover my eyes. I didn't want to see Edward's face, in fear and embarrassment I guess.

I got into the car and felt Edward's eyes burning into my face.

"I'm sorry," I said.

**Please tell me if I should shorten it.**


	11. TheoryExplanations

**I've beeen writing more, and then I just realized, I'm not updating (face-palm) so here is the next chapter, not as long as the last, but hey, it's less of my rambling on. **

**So read on and review**

* * *

9. Theory/Explanations

"Sorry for what?" Edward asked.

I felt warmth on my cheeks, I bit my lip. I looked up through my lashes. "For kissing you," I finished.

Edward chuckled, and I felt hope, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't angry at me. "You don't have to be sorry, Bella. But maybe just warn me next time, for you own sake."

"My sake?" I asked. I needed him to tell me, along with other things, so I didn't accidently say something about them while I was allegedly ignorant to those facts.

He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, slightly tensing. I realized how much pain he must be in at the moment, and rolled down my window, trying to make it look like an unconscious move.

He seemed to relax a little, and then he spoke, slowly, quietly, trying not to scare me. "Bella, I'm a vampire, and you're a human, my prey." He paused, assessing my features for signs of fear. I clenched my jaw determinedly, showing no signs of fear. "With all humans there is a ... craving, I guess. With you it's different, Bella. You're scent, it's, indescribable. When I'm near you I just feel so thirsty, I ache for you Bella. I ache for your blood. Far worse than any other human I've ever scented. I want to kill you, to drink you dry. I want it so much, Bella, that it's painful."

He'd started talking faster, almost frenzied. As he spoke his eyes grew fiercer, darker, and more ... dangerous.

I'd be insane not to be a bit scared, I could feel my heart giving me away, but I forced any other sign of fear away.

He continued, my courage spurring him on. "But I can't kill you Bella, because I lo... I couldn't do that to my family, or yours. You've done nothing wrong, it's not your fault you smell so good."

"So, you don't eat humans?" I asked.

"Not if we can help it."

"Would it help if I wore a really bad deodorant?" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He barked a laugh, "I don't think so. I just need to be careful, maybe not breathe around you."

"You don't need to breathe? You must be the best swimmer ever."

"Well, we vampires are very strong, and fast, and don't need to breathe. We'd be better than any human in pretty much every sport. But we couldn't compete in sunlight."

"You'd really turn to ash?"

"No," he looked awkward for a moment, "we just, um, I should just show you."

"Why?" I asked innocently before I started grilling him. "Do you get sunburnt really easy? Do you; turn purple, melt, grow fangs, fall to sleep, turn into a rock, vibrate, squeak when you walk, eat a banana?"

"No we don't... eat a banana?" he frowned at me, giving me a what-the-heck-you-talking-bout look.

"So none of those. Then do you; grow taller, shrink, turn weak, lose your mind, get a stomach ache, have a..."

"We sparkle okay," he cut me off, and then looked very determinedly at the road, looking embarrassed.

And I laughed, "Sparkle?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," he sighed, "we sparkle."

"What, does glitter suddenly cover your body. Oh, I know, you turn into a limp of alfoil, or a cheap necklace."

"No, we don't. Bella, just stop, I'll show you one day, when it's sunny.

"So that's why you live in Forks."

"Yes, that and because there isn't many people here to grow up and that we might bump into a couple years later."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because we're immortal, Bella. We don't age, we don't die."

"Then how old are you?" I asked.

He fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with the question. "It doesn't matter, Bella."

"It does to me. There are so many questions I could ask to someone who has been around forever." It was true, but I knew Edward wouldn't be able to answer most of them, at least, not from real life experience. If I ever did meet Aro (shudder) at least I'd have plenty to talk about.

"I haven't been around forever Bella; I don't know anyone who has. But I have been around... a while."

"C'mon, tell me. If it helps you don't look a day over 18, maybe 20, depending on how serious you look."

He smiled. "I'm not self-conscious about my age, Bella. I just think it might freak you out."

"And everything else you've just told me was nothing compared to your age."

He sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm, I was changed into a vampire in 1918. Carlisle found me, dying of Spanish Influenza. I was the first of my family he changed."

"So, you aren't born a vampire?"

"No, I was born a normal human. In a vampire's bite, there is venom. If the person doesn't die after a bite the venom infects them. It takes three days of excruciating pain to turn into a vampire."

I don't know why he told me the last bit. It seemed confusing that he would want me to know those gruesome details. Maybe he was trying to convince himself that he shouldn't change me? Why was he thinking of that already.

Then I remembered, a vague memory of Midnight Sun. Edward thought he only had two options once I knew about vampires, change me or kill me.

I hoped he hadn't convinced himself not to change me.

The silence was deafening, and I thought to reply to his answer about age. "If you're the second oldest, doesn't that mean you're older than your older brothers and sister. You're older than your mum."

"Yeah, I am older than them in vampire terms. Esme, though, was born in 1895. She was turned when she was 26, while I was only 17. I'm actually the youngest human age. Carlisle was 23 when he was turned; Emmett was 20, Jasper and Alice both 19, and Rosalie 18."

"Alice is 19?" I asked, genuinely astonished. She looked younger than Edward, like 16 or at oldest 17. Maybe it was just because I've seen her actual height. If I looked at her closely maybe I'd see the maturity, but I'd only seen her at a distance, or through quick glances. I wasn't exactly an expert. Besides, all the Cullens were smoothed faced, and carried themselves in ways no human teenager would, confidently, gracefully, self-importantly (mostly Rosalie in this case).

"Yeah, I was surprised too, but we found that out after a little searching through records."

"You mean Alice didn't tell you herself."

"Well, Alice was..." he caught himself, as if thinking better about what he was going to say. "I shouldn't tell you about Alice, she mightn't want you to know. With my mind-reading, I hear a lot more than they say aloud. I'd rather my family tell you if they choose, rather than me telling all their secrets, even the ones they wished I didn't know."

"It's fine with me. I'm just glad you're opening up and trusting me, finally."

"Finally?" I could feel his eyebrow rise, despite him staring at the road.

"Yeah, finally. You didn't open up until tonight. It's been weeks. You never told me and..." I rambled on, mind on something else. I really can't concentrate on one subject. "Hey, can you only raise your left eyebrow?"

"Um, yes, and how is that relevant again?"

"You just raised it, and I couldn't see it."

"Then how do you know if I raised it?"

"I'm psychic," I said fake-confidently.

"Oh really! So what would you do if I told you I didn't raise my eyebrow?"

"Then I would tell you that you're lying."

Edward laughed. "Okay, you're right. Anyway, if you're psychic then... tell me what my other family members' powers are."

I smiled, about to say exactly what they were and laugh at his shocked expression, but decided against it. I paused, put a finger to my temple, and hummed with a serious expression on my face. In the dreamy kind of voice most wannabe-psychics use, I said, "Your brother Emmett knows the weight to a milligram of anything he holds. Your mother can predict how many jellybeans are in a jar. Your father can drink a gallon of milk in 20 seconds. Your sister Rosalie can call and surf on dolphins. Your brother Jasper knows exactly how painful each pole he passes by will feel if it's stuck up his ass. And lastly, your sister Alice can see when the next shoe sale will be on before any signs are put up."

I peeked to see his expression. His frame shook with withheld laughter. Aw, he's so sweet waiting for me to finish before he burst into...

And then Edward burst into laughter, amazingly smoothly parking his car in our driveway while he was convulsing.

Well, Jasper's power does match his expression. I knew it was mean, but it was funny. I realized I was laughing with Edward. Pain wracked my bruised ribs, and I didn't care. I wouldn't break this moment to complain no matter the circumstance. His laughter was too beautiful.

Soon we quietened, and I found myself trapped in his gaze.

After almost a full minute he reached across me and opened my door. "You should get home, don't want it to look ... weird, me waiting in the drive."

"You can tell if Charlie thinks it's weird though, can't you?"

"Yes, and I think he doesn't think it's weird. He thinks... something else."

I giggled, "Better make sure he's not getting his gun, or worse, a stake." I jumped out of the car, smile still on my face, though inside something hurt as I walked away from the car.

My god, one date and this is happening.

I shook my head at my own pathetic-ness and walked inside to find a very agitated, worried Charlie, arms length away from the doorway. He was suspiciously turned away from the window. I say suspiciously because he was staring at a blank part of a wall.

"So, how was the shopping or whatever?" he asked innocently. I felt the question behind that question. What happened and why did you turn up in a different car?

"It was good, but while Jess and Ang were paying for their stuff I went for a walk and got lost. Luckily, Edward, my lab partner, found me and offered me a ride."

He pondered that answer for a while, trying to find fault in it. Then, with a final suspicious look, he said. "Okay. Bella, you look tired, maybe you should get some rest." He added the last bit after I slumped past him into the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

"Yeah, I was walking in circles for a while. I'm sorry if I worried you." I guzzled the water as he walked back to the couch to watch the rest of the game.

He turned and gave me a warm smile. "It is okay, Bella. I don't blame you for not wanting to wait around why the girls paid. Next time, just walk across the street and back, okay? You can't trust everyone you know."

"Yeah, I know," I whispered.

"What was that?" he called from the other room.

"Thanks for the advice," I called back, jogging up the stairs.

I stripped down in the bathroom, letting my close fall the floor as I gasped at my body. No wonder it hurt.

It looked like a toddler had gotten into some paints and had rubbed it all over my body as a canvas. Purples, greens, blues, browns, and every mixture between bloomed across my lower chest, torso, down to my hips and splotched across my right side.

On I felt the bruises on my back from the tackler, and could see the brown-purple bruises on my knees. My right angle was sore from kicking, and my knuckles numbed and stiff feeling from punching.

And it hadn't been that long. I just hoped Edward wouldn't see.

Or maybe I could guilt trip him with this as evidence.

I ignored my body, because really, my head was pounding a lot more than my body. I had hit my head.

I stepped into the shower, shivered as the cool water hit my skin. I let it run over my feet until it turned warm, then submersed myself. I gently washed my skin, wincing slightly but trying to make no sound, Charlie could be outside, waiting to pee or something.

I patted myself dry with the same care.

In my room I quickly changed into the most, skin-concealing nightwear I could find. I was glad it was cool in Forks so I could get away with wearing it.

I curled into my bed, cool sheets slowly warming to my body heat. I slowed my breathing, making it as even as possible.

Then I felt a slight cool breeze, and an almost imperceptible sound of someone sitting down. There was the quietest creak of the rocking chair.

The most noticeable though, was the feeling of being of his eyes on me. I smiled and fell to sleep, feeling safe and secure in my cosy bed with my own personal protector watching over me.

* * *

**Please Review, keep me writing, every review spurs more typing.**


	12. Interrogations

**Well, I wanted to update, so your getting this chapter early. It's really long, so I think I deserve some extra reviews for it (puppy-dog look)**

**Review PLEASE!**

* * *

Interrogations

It was gross, creepy, and frightening. I was watching myself that night, in my soaking dress that was being pulled off by large hands. I was kissing him, Logan, and I was liking it, except it wasn't me. And then we were in the cornfield, me riding him and him yelling as he reached his peak.

I couldn't stop it, couldn't turn away. I screamed for it to stop, but my body didn't listen.

The gruesome picture faded and turned something worse. It was Logan again, this time I wasn't the observer. I was chained to his bed, freezing in my nakedness. Beside me was another girl.

In front was him, drinking and erect, ready to pounce.

I tried to cringe away from him, but couldn't move off the edge of the bed.

The girl whimpered beside me, and I turned to see a small, pale girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair and a heart shaped face. She was exactly as I imagined Bella to look. And she was frightened.

Logan laughed, "Now I have both of you." I screamed as he launched towards us, eyes as hungry as a wolf.

Then I woke. A cold sweat covered my body.

It was still dark; it felt like someone had woken me.

I squinted round the room unwilling to wake, but even more to go to sleep. My heart still raced from the nightmare.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed. Breathing deeply, I waited until my heart rate slowed until I stood. I rubbed my eyes clear of sleep dirt and checked the clock: 3:56.

I sighed. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I walked drowsily to the cupboard and felt around for some shorts, a tank, and my runners.

I woke slowly as I put these things on. I was almost fully awake when I was done, my muscles heating and ready for use.

I slipped downstairs as quiet as possible, closing the door and locking it with barely a sound.

It was dark outside, but I could still see the thick fog illuminated by the moonlight. It blanketed the landscape. I couldn't make out further then ten metres in front of me.

I had run in conditions like this. I shook off the cringing side of me that wanted to go back inside and sip hot chocolate. I started running down the street on the wet road. Soon the only sound was my panting breath, the only sight the shapes of houses and trees and soon only the latter.

The smell of the forest entranced me, and I found myself angling toward the forest as I ran. Soon I was on the grass beside the road, my footfalls making loud squelching noises in the wet grass and leaves.

A trail showed its mouth as I ran and jogged into the gaping opening. The wet leaves didn't crunch underfoot as I was used to, and I was strangely disappointed.

The sounds of the forest soon reached my ears, and by that I meant almost silence. I could hear a few birds call, and a few rustles, but other than that I was the only other thing making a sound.

The trees were massive, slow giants shielding me from the wind and occasionally dripping small drops of water onto me. I tried to look up and around as much as possible but I had to keep my eyes on the path a lot to make sure I didn't trip over some fallen branch or exposed root.

Soon the beating of my heart was almost as loud as my panting, and I stopped running. Once I regained a little breath I looked up and around at where I stopped. It looked strangely familiar, and then I saw the fallen-moss-covered tree, making a little canopy. I bent under the rotting wood, and saw the little familiar carving.

O_O I. C. ~ Live

The smile stared at me with its pupil-less eyes. I reached out to slide my finger across the wood. It felt strange, not wood like. It felt hard and smooth and soft and rough at the same time. I pulled my hand back and shivered at the feeling.

I heard a low whisper, like a husky chuckle carried through the wind. I jumped out from under the canopy and searched around me.

No one was there.

I squatted and peaked back at the engraving. The eyes seemed to follow me.

I turned and ran away, frightened, but for what reason I didn't know.

I knew the path led back to my house, so I went that way instead of the way I came. I was soon backing onto the road. I still felt jittery but the modern world calmed me. I may have to worry about serial killers, rapists, dangerous drivers, even vampires out here, but I didn't have to deal with ... _that_.

When I stepped onto the porch I realized how thirsty I was. I wiped my feet and opened the lock simultaneously to see Charlie getting ready for work.

"Oh, Bella, you're up," he said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare," I explained.

"Like every night," he muttered, obviously not realizing I heard. I chose not to comment on that, it was my problem, something I'd carried from my previous life.

"So, how was the game?" I asked. I turned on the jug, but couldn't wait for the coffee to quench my thirst. I downed a glass of water, and then another after feeling its soothing coolness on my throat.

"It was good, I tipped the right team. I think I'll be getting a little extra income this week."

"Gambling, not good for a police officer," I joked.

"It's not gambling if you aren't in a pub or casino," he justified. I laughed.

Charlie was squeezing honey onto some cornflakes. I cocked an eyebrow. "You know, I bought these oats for a reason."

"Honey," he said, "you know I can't cook."

"Porridge?" I asked, incredulously.

"I swear that I tried it one morning, a couple of weeks back. I didn't know oats could burn."

"Dad," I shook my head at him, "you're incredible. Tell you what, I'll teach you this weekend. They're good for the heart and they don't taste half bad either. Plus, you can put honey in it."

He poured some milk onto the clumps of sticky cornflakes held into place with the honey. "Whatever you say honey," he passed me the milk.

I liked this, this bantering. I never got it with my previous parents. I only ever got an "Mm-hm, that's nice dear" when they weren't listening or a, "I've got more important things to do than listen to you", depending on the mood they were in of course.

I smiled as I sipped my coffee, and Charlie squirmed under my gaze. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"No Dad," I giggled, "I just love you." I wasn't that surprised that it was true, and felt right saying it.

"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, honestly, I just wanted you to know," I explained.

"Well, I um...," he seemed even more uncomfortable now, "I love you to," he finished gruffly.

I ran over and hugged him, getting a very stunned look.

I giggled as I put my empty cup in the sink and ran up to the bathroom to wash the sweat off me.

Towel wrapped around my body I walked into my room and studied my clothing selection. It wasn't very big; most weren't the clothes I would choose to pack. I picked a few choices, positing them on me in front of the mirror so I wouldn't have to try them on.

I chose to layer it up, two different sized tanks, one white and one light blue, the white went further up my chest while the other was lower cut. I threw the white on first, then the blue. Then I pulled on some light grey straight leg jeans that hugged my butt and thighs and was loose from my shins. I picked some white ballet flats and a matching belt.

I finished it off with a very thickly padded white jacket, letting it billow open showing the tight tanks.

Satisfied I did my hair, letting it hang loose and just brushing it into a side part. My chocolate brown hair fell into soft waves, the colour broken by the glistening caramels streaks.

I smiled at my reflection, and added a little lip gloss to the picture. I was glad my eyelashes were naturally long and dark; mascara in this climate would have been disastrous.

I ate a hot breakfast of oats, smiling at the thought Charlie couldn't make it all the while. I ate it slowly as I watched the news, feeling completely warm and happy.

I was still a little anxious. I kept watching the clock to see the time. I couldn't wait to see Edward, and I hoped he appreciated my clothing choice.

I brushed my teeth to pass the time and came back down annoyed that it only took two minutes.

Soon my ears picked up a very quiet hum of an engine. I shouldered my bag and walked outside, the fog was even worse than in the morning if possible.

Even though I knew he was there, I still couldn't see him until I'd almost run into him.

His gorgeous scent met my nose. And I looked around to see him standing by my side. I didn't jump, just smiled.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked.

"That'd be great," I replied, climbing into the warm car as he opened my door.

He was in his seat before I'd even grabbed the seatbelt.

"Yeah, who wants to walk around a car when you can just appear inside," I said.

He laughed, "I'm just being myself, Bella. I thought you wanted me to open up."

"I did, I might just need to get used to it. The only place I've seen people appear is in films and TV. I just need to get used to it in real life."

"It's not just the speed you'll have to get used to."

"I know, just don't expect me to get it all right away."

"I didn't expect you to get it at all," he said, deathly serious.

"Don't worry about that, Edward. You aren't scaring me away now."

"I don't know about that."

"Try me," I challenged.

"Not here, not right now, we you need to go to school first."

"Speaking of, where are the rest of the fanged friends?" I asked, indicating the empty Volvo. "You normally take them to school, don't you?"

"Not today, I'm breaking all the rules now," he explained, pulling up next to by far the best car in the parking lot. The red convertible was pretty much shinier than the sun today, with all the fog around.

"Nice," I said, admiring the car.

"We like to treat ourselves sometimes; we all like to drive fast."

"I can see that, I can also see someone very angry inside it."

"Yeah, Rosalie thinks it might be a little ostentatious, that or she just doesn't want to get mud on her baby."

"I can understand that, looks like she polishes every second day."

"She only polishes it about every week. We have a lot of time on our hands, since we don't, you know, sleep. Rosalie likes cars, her hobby is mechanics."

"You wouldn't pick her for it. Maybe I could hook her up with Jacob. He could ask her if she has a... something-what-a-thing for Jake's rabbit."

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked a little too calmly.

I got out of the car, prolonging answering. "He's no one to get jealous about. He just, might have, um, told me what you guys are," I smiled guiltily.

"Oh really, I've never heard him before," I knew he was talking about mind-reading.

"No, he doesn't go to this school; he goes up at the reservation. He's Jacob Black, one of the Quileutes."

"Oh," he exclaimed, like everything had just started to make sense.

"It's not his fault though. I know there's a treaty and everything, but he didn't purposely break it. I kind of made him tell me," I smiled sheepishly.

"And how would that be?"

"I got a screwdriver and threatened him," I said with a completely straight face.

He almost looked like he believed me. I laughed at his expression.

"I'm joking, though I did do something almost as bad."

"What was that?"

"I may have, flirted with him, a little."

His eyes narrowed a touch, though he looked amused at the same time. I didn't get time to ponder this before a small ball of babbling spotted me.

"BELLA," Jessica called, waving to get my attention.

Everyone in the car park turned to me, and I stood straighter at their gaze, meeting a couple of eyes until they looked away, or pretended to look away at least. I could still feel four hard stares coming from a certain expensive car though.

I hurried over to Jessica, who looked ready to jump me, then got this funny dazed look when I approached. I looked behind and realized Edward had followed, my knight in shining gorgeousness saved me from answering her bombardment of questions. Well, at least for the moment.

"Hello Jessica," his smooth voice was pretty mesmerizing.

"Hi-i Edward," she whispered. He smiled politely and walked toward his family.

Knight-my-arse.

"Bella," she shook off her haze and now reminded me of a fierce primary school girl. "Bella, you have to tell me everything, and you have to tell me n..." her speech broke off as the bell rang.

I shrugged innocently and said, "I can't, I have to go to class. I'll tell you everything in Trig, I promise."

"You better," she warned before walking off to her own form. I sighed in relief.

"I don't think she's all that happy with you, Bella," the velvet voice came out of thin air.

I didn't jump, I expected he'd come to walk me to class. "I didn't expect her to. You might not know this but I think she has a bit of a crush on you," I whispered the last part.

He barked a laugh, "Yes, I've noticed."

"So, what does she want me to tell her? That you've fallen in love with her?"

"No, you've already said that," he chuckled; I swear I could hear a little annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, can't repeat a joke twice. Maybe I'll tell her you wanted to start a banana eating club."

"What is with you and eating bananas?"

"Fine," I huffed, "I could say a taco eating club." I grinned at him.

He shook his head like I was an idiot.

"C'mon, secret-keeper-of-what's-in-Jessica's-head, tell me," I commanded.

"She wants to know whether we're secretly dating, and how you feel about me."

"So, whether you're still free or not, and whether I deserve to date you." I was pretty sure that was more like whatever was in her head, not the cut and censored version.

"Hey, I'm the mind-reader here," he smiled.

"I never said I couldn't read minds."

"Okay then, tell me what I'm thinking," he stared intently into my eyes.

I returned the gaze, forcing myself not to swoon under those eyes. I wouldn't ruin my joke just because he's pretty; I could swoon later in form.

I hummed like a physic for a couple seconds, then in my most prophetic voice I droned, "You want to ... eat a banana."

I smiled and then ran into my form, hearing his chuckle behind me.

I slowed down immediately as I entered, feeling the odd looks of all my class. I ignored them, too happy to give a shit about what they thought. Sitting down, someone looked very unhappy that I was happy.

"Hey Bella, how was Port Angeles?" Mike asked.

"It was really great," I said, bubbly as possible, "OMG, Jess got the cutest dress, and then we went to the best stores that had the greatest shoes and..." It had the affect I wanted, he was looking at the desk, trying to look like he was listening but really hating that I was talking about girl-stuff. I smiled smugly as I talked until he cut me off.

"Did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked hopefully, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, she said she had a great time." I decided not to elaborate further; I didn't want to have any blame if something bad happened.

Classes went by faster than I thought. Why couldn't they last longer? Soon I was once again bombarded by my agitated friend, and this time I couldn't run or have someone dazzle her into senselessness.

"Tell me everything," she commanded.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

She slapped my arm, "You know, about Edward."

"There isn't a heap to tell about Edward."

"As if, now don't keep the juicy details to yourself. Why was he there, did you dare him or something?"

I sighed, resigned to tell her what happened, just the censored version. Then I remembered something, something I was still a little angry about and definitely still sore about. As if in answer my ribs and sides ached.

"No, I didn't dare him," I started. "I was very surprised when he found me. I was probably surprised since he slammed his car into me." I let my voice get a little growl in it. I hoped he heard me.

Jessica looked shock, "He ran you over?"

"Pretty much." I didn't show her my bruises; there was a difference between guilt-tripping someone and giving them and giving them a heart attack.

"Then what happened?" she asked, ignoring the teacher as he started to drone.

"Then he took me to you guys, tried to buy me dinner. And the waitress, the bitch, was flirting with Edward heaps. Then when he didn't respond she thought she'd take out the competition and decided to drop my food on my lap."

She gasped, was it just me or did she look a little happy that the waitress had done that.

"Then he drove me home," I finished, excluding the part about the kiss.

"He drove you to school today?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, that was a surprise too."

"He ran you over again?" she asked.

"No," I laughed, "not that kind of surprise."

"So are you going to go out again?" she asked.

"Um, I think he's driving me to Seattle, sometime. But that's only because he thinks my truck won't make it. It's not my fault I don't have the newest fuel-efficient car, stupid, shiny Volvo owner."

"Oh," she said, unsure of what to say. I started to turn back to the teacher before her hand caught my shoulder.

"Wait, has he kissed you yet?" she asked.

I blinked at her, unsure of whether I should tell her. She seemed to take that as a no. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

I didn't correct her, but I was a little bit annoyed she thought that I couldn't get him to do it.

"So, do you think ... when you go to Seattle?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I had kind of forced that kiss on him.

"So what did you guys do, talk about."

"Bananas," I said, shrugging at her look.

"You must be really brave to talk to him. He's just so, intimidating. I wouldn't be able to talk to him."

"It is a little hard to focus around him," I admitted, knowing he was listening.

"Oh well, he _is_ unbelievably gorgeous." That was all that mattered to Jessica.

"He's more than just that. If that was all I wanted I'd be perfectly content talking to a photo of a model."

She seemed a little offended at that for a moment, but shrugged it off, preferring to listen to the details. "Really? How so?"

"He's so ... good. I don't know if I'd even care if he was ugly and covered in zits."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

I smiled softly at the joke, before turning to the teacher.

"So, you like him then," she assumed.

I stared her squarely in the eye, knowing Edward saw exactly what she saw. I was glad I could say it to her, she was far less intimidating than Edward, and I didn't feel like I was going to faint when I looked in her eyes.

My voice may have been a bit fiercer than was necessary, but it held strong, and meaningful. "I'm almost certain it's more than just liking, Jessica. I don't just like him, or really, really like. It's deeper than that. I love him, Jessica. And I'm scared, because I'm almost certain his feelings aren't nearly as strong as mine."

She squirmed a little under my fierce voice and gaze; I think she looked a little relieved when Mr. Varner called on her. I felt a little guilty at the uncomprehending look she had because I'd distracted her, so I wrote the answer quickly and kicked her lightly under the desk, tapping in what I hoped looked absentmindedly on the edge of the paper.

She very quickly looked down; making it look like she was looking at her book, then straightened up and spoke the answer. Mr Varner looked surprised when her answer was correct, but continued teaching, this time keeping his eyes on the class so we didn't start talking again.

After the bell I turned back to Jessica, telling her about what Mike asked me.

"You're kidding. What did you say?" she almost squealed.

I told her exactly, and just like in the book, we spent the rest of time until lunch dissecting Mike's every word, expression, tone, and tried to interpret what he was thinking. I couldn't help thinking that Edward's talent would have been good for this.

At the ring of the bell I grabbed my bag, and tried to rush to the cafeteria as quickly as possible.

"You're not sitting with us today?"

"I don't think so, sorry," I rushed off, choosing not to think about whether she was disappointed or relieved I wasn't sitting with her.

I was in such a rush that I didn't notice Edward until I'd walked past him.

"Going somewhere?" his velvety voice called.

I turned, seeing him leaning against the wall, looking a lot like he'd been standing there for the whole class. I walked to his side so people wouldn't over hear.

"I thought you'd be listening in on us, I just didn't think you'd be doing it through a wall," I said.

"I wasn't Bella, though I could - we have good hearing – I liked the view better from where Jessica sat."

I remembered my declaration of love, and suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. I wanted him to say something, reject me or accept me; this state of unknown was far too confusing for me to linger in long.

He said nothing though, walking by my side. His body didn't radiate warmth like everyone else I passed, and I realized I wouldn't know if he had turned away or stopped walking if I weren't looking at him. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, hoping he wouldn't bolt. He was so beautiful even here, in the school. He was so out of place here that I almost thought he'd disappear, the most beautiful thing gone in the ugly, plain halls of a building.

I knew everyone was staring in the halls, but when we reached the cafeteria it seemed the whole school stared. It probably was, no one wanted to go outside in the cold, but you'd think it'd be only the student body staring. Nope, the teachers gawked as well. A little funny actually, with their old made up faces cracking from the stretch of their open mouths. That's what you get for caking foundation on. That and really gross, dirty pores that turn to zits when you're a teen.

Edward was absently ordering food while I watched the crowd who in turn watched me. He payed for it and I turned to see what he'd bought. It was a lot of food, and I smiled as I saw two yellow fruit sitting on his tray.

"Bananas?"

"One for me, and one for you, of course," he chuckled.

There were a lot of free tables in the cafeteria. After all, there weren't that many students in the school. We took one pretty much as far from everyone else as possible. It was a small one, but with only us two sitting at it, it felt very big.

"Take whatever you want," he pushed the tray to the centre of the table. I took the small tropical fruit and peeled at while I watched Edward.

"I'm curious, what happens if someone dared you to eat our food?"

He took the other banana, peeled it and took a bite, hiding his grimace in all but his eyes so the other students wouldn't see.

"You could eat dirt if someone dared you to, couldn't you?"

"I've done that, several times. Does our food taste like dirt to you?" I asked.

He frowned as I took a bit of my fruit, thinking of how to phrase it I guess. "You know how when you try some cheap, gross packet food when you've had the real thing that tastes much better?" he paused, I nodded, stir-fry sauces coming to mind. "Well, I guess it's kind of like that, except way, way worse. All human food tastes, the same as it did, but it's like eating paper compared to blood." He whispered the last word, eyeing all the closest humans. Then he looked over my shoulder.

"Jessica's analysing everything I do, she'll bring you up to date later."

"Yeah, you're skill would have been a little helpful earlier."

"Which skill would that be?" he asked like there were too many to count, which there probably were.

"Your mind-reading skill. It'd be really nice if we knew what Mike was thinking, I really want to hook him and Jess up."

"I could probably help with that, but it might involve you," his gaze looked mischievous, and I turned my head.

"And how would I be involved?" I asked.

"Well, you might not know it, but Mike as a little bit of a crush on you."

I barked a laugh, "Yeah, I've noticed."

He seemed to turn extremely relieved and smug as he heard my answer; like he'd been worried I liked Mike. Mike and I together, it made me want to laugh.

"So, since Mike likes you, all you have to do is become unavailable to him and give up and move to his second best, which is your friend Jessica."

"You've answered me the why, but I now I want the how," I leant towards him, expecting the whispered plan that's always in movies. I turned my ear to him and waited, absently eating my banana.

For a second his eyes looked hungry, and I realized hiving my neck stretched out to him like this probably wasn't a good idea. I pulled back guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you, thirsty. Here, drink some coke," I threw him the bottle out of habit, and then realized what I'd done. "Whoops, sorry again."

He didn't seem to mind, he just smiled at my brainless moment. "To become unavailable, you simply have to go out with someone else. It just so happens that I'm free."

"Well thanks for doing this then, I'm sure it must be terrible annoyance to be my boyfriend."

"Not nearly as much as you think," he said fiercely, and I was trapped in his gaze. Of its own accord my body leant forward, and my hand took his, tingles shot up my arm but I didn't let go. They felt good, too good.

"Bella," he said, after a long moment of comfortable silence, "you said something to Jessica ..."

"Which something was that?" I asked, too caught up in the moment to realize how serious he had become.

"Do you really believe you feel more for me than I for you," his voice was so strong, fierce, and serious. I wouldn't cringe from it though, I knew Edward was a serious person, and I loved all of Edward, the joking and the serious.

Did I believe I loved Edward more than the reverse? Yes, I did, for the simple reason that I wasn't Bella, I always thought that he was made for her, and since I'd just stepped in I couldn't be the same. It was like trying to fit two puzzle pieces together that look like they fit, but one it slightly too small, not exactly right.

Edward was waiting for me to answer, almost impatiently.

I answered truthfully, my voice not as fierce as his, but backed up with all my belief. "Yes, I do think that." He looked baffled, then disbelieving, and then it slowly changed to a gentle, softer expression.

"You're wrong," he said.

"I doubt it," I said.

"What makes you doubt it?" he asked, softly, our hands were still entwined and his thumb grazed the top of my hand, sending a new wave of sparks up my hand. It was this that made me unsure he felt the same. It seemed both my mind and body were completely enthralled with Edward, and I could never offer the same as he did to me. I was pretty, but not vampire pretty. I was smart, but ignorant compared to him. I was athletic, but to him I was slower than a snail. I could never be as perfect as Edward. I wasn't even a good person, while he was saving someone's life every time he chose an animal rather than a human.

While my thoughts turned to this, he was trying to read my eyes, my dull, human eyes filled with deceit and lies. I wasn't like real Bella, my face not an open book. My eyes had concealed me many times before. I'd grown up having to lie, pretending I was a happy family, going along with whatever my family wanted while concealing my frustration at having no say in anything. I wasn't innocent, pure real Bella; I was Alexis, an imposter.

Edward grew more and more frustrated as he sat there, his hands tensed around mine. I tried to let my emotions pour through my eyes, but my instincts suddenly slammed a wall in front of that idea. Something told me no, that the idea was dangerous.

So I tried to speak my mind, my feelings hard to put into words while concealing my identity. I hated that I had to lie to him, but would he ever speak to me again if I told him?

"Edward, I ... it doesn't make sense for you to l... like me. I mean, all your family have vampire partners, and I'm human. They're all perfect, and I'm ... me. You shouldn't love me, even if you were human. I'm not ... I lie, a lot, and sarcasm laces every second word I use. And you're so, good, even if you don't believe it yourself. You've saved me so many times, I owe you so much and I could never repay you."

He squeezed my hand, voice somehow gentle and fierce and determined at the same time. "Bella, everyone lies, and I find you're sarcasm charming," I smiled lamely at that. "And Bella, I'm far from perfect. In regards to looks, you're beautiful Bella. Vampires are made to look attractive to humans, it helps us hunt."

I laughed sadly. "Still, you being so dazzling is not good for a girl's self esteem."

"Bella, you don't need to worry about what other people think of you. Just know that I love you, and I think you're beautiful, and that's all that matters."

I beamed, and couldn't stop myself; I leant across the table and planted a kiss on his lips. He looked shock when I pulled back, but it faded into, happiness?

My eye caught the cafeteria around us, and everyone was staring even more, if possible. My eyes were drawn to a certain table, where I was receiving very hard looks, and a definite death-glare from a certain gorgeous blonde. She stood from the table and stormed out of the room. I bit my lip, looking back to Edward.

"Your family doesn't like me much, do they?" I presumed.

"Don't worry, Bella. They're just worried because you're a human and ..."

"They think I'll blab," I finished for him. He nodded.

"I won't you know, I never would. Who would believe me anyway, not that I'm going to tell because to be clear, I won't. My lips are sealed, zipped, locked, and the key is thrown away into the sea. They'd have to torture me to get it out, they'd have to..."

"Sh," Edward put a finger to my lips to silence my babbling, and if I hadn't kissed him already today, this probably would have had me fainting. His cool fingers warmed my lips, shivers went threw me. My heart beat a thousand miles a minute.

I was so pathetically enthralled with him.

"I trust you," he said. If possible, this made me even happier, I felt like I was going to float away. He paused for a while, waiting. I could almost see the question in his eyes, and by the way the hurt circled in them, I was guessing it wasn't good.

"What did you want to ask," I sighed.

He chuckled, "Sometimes you're a little disarmingly perceptive." I shrugged, so he continued. "I wanted to ask you, it's been paining me since you told Jessica, did I really hurt you?"

"When you ran me over?" I asked, jokingly.

"It's not funny, Bella." He was very serious, and looking very worried and annoyed at my joking.

"Look, Edward, I'd rather you punch me in the gut than what those guys would have done to me, believe me, I know."

His eyes turned hard, staring deeper into mine, as if trying to pry what I meant by that. He looked very protective, and I had a quick thought of Edward beating up ... _him. _No, I would not think of him while conscious. He can rule my dreams, but I wouldn't let him ruin this moment.

Edward had been watching, frustrated, tense, and very sober. I was obviously annoying him, he wished he could reach inside my head. I lifted my chin, and smiled as best I could at him, trying to regain that feeling of lighter-than-air that I'd had previously.

"So ... um ... Seattle, this Saturday," I rapidly changed the subject.

He noticed, but with only a quick suspicious look he obliged and let it drop. I held back a sigh of relief. "Yes, I was meaning to ask you about that. Were you really wanting to go to Seattle, or was that just covers to get those boys off you're back."

"You mean the ones who asked at me, including the one who – thanks to you – thinks I'm going to prom with him."

He laughed again at the memory, I scowled at him, only for a moment, it was hard to stay mad when Edward was laughing; it was more contagious then small-pox. I was trying vainly not to smile, my frown turned up at the edges. "Yes, I mean those boys. Were you really intent on going there or could we do something else?"

"As long as it's nothing too illegal," I smirked.

"Not too illegal," he grinned crookedly. And there I went, I couldn't reply, I could barely keep my mouth from dropping open. Cocky, crooked grins were my weakness, on Edward they were deadly. In fact, I swear my heart just stopped; maybe I should call the ambulance.

When my heart spluttered again, I dropped my eyes, "If you want a coherent conservation from me you better not do that again." He laughed, I didn't look up.

"We need to get to class," he said, I realized the cafeteria was empty. Jesus Christ, I was out of it.

* * *

**Please review, I'll write faster, I promise. If I get to 60 I'll do the biggest happy dance/shuffle.**

**If I get to 80 (I know I wont) I'll paste all the chapters I have so far (yeah, I'm ahead, by how much I won't say, but it's more than 2 chaps)**


	13. Complications

**I'm sick, my brain hurts, but I saw the 60 reviews, so yay! I'm so sick, I got up to try and shuffle and couldn't breathe because I was coughing so much.**

**A few shout outs**

**twilightbabyloverfanatic : Thank you for reviewing so many times, I love knowing that you like the story enough to bother to do that**

**Mjmjmjmj : Thank you heaps, personally I'm surprised you're amazed since the story is so close to the book**

**tj2317 : Not telling!**

**Grapejuice101 : I'm updating for you**

**IwonderwhatIshouldbecalled : I tried to happy dance, I'm sorry you wasted your review**

**MaladyM : Thanks for reviewing and getting me to 60, and I'm glad you like it. I can't wait to do New Moon**

**Gloo1997: I was born that year. And I'm glad you laughed**

**Emeraldstarforever : Alexis really doesn't want to ruin her relationship with Edward by telling him she's not Bella**

**Smile-Evily : My chapters are still going to be long, I hope they aren't boring long**

**Previous reviewers, I can't remember if I responded to you or not, if you still have an unanswered question, please review.**

**Well, here's the chapter...**

11. Complications

I was getting used to the staring, as we walked to our table, arms almost touching, I barely even noticed everyone staring.

The teacher set up the VCR, and when the lights switched off it was almost black. In my previous school, no matter how they tried, the sun always managed to come into class when they wanted it dark. Here, the only light came from the TV.

The dark made me feel awkward. I knew Edward was beside me, as if without the sense of sight all my other senses were making up by telling me Edward was beside me. I could hear his slow breathing, feel the cool emanating from his body, and of course smell and almost taste him beside me.

I turned to see the teacher, who I could barely see the outline of. He was reading a book, not caring about how we were behaving. I saw several other students not listening, playing thumb wars, whispering in each other's ears, making faces at the teacher. I don't think he'd notice if I decided not to listen. I knew the stuff anyway; advanced chemistry and home study pretty much meant I could not listen until I graduated.

I looked back to Edward, who was watching me earnestly. His eyes seemed to glint more than any other in the room, his pale skin almost glowing in the light. He smiled, his teeth glinted, and I realized I was smiling too.

I slid my hand across the table, slowly, and in his view, towards his clenched hand. He watched it, eyes flicking back to mine then back to the hand. I placed my hand on top of his, and the electricity flow increased, not as awkward as before. He put his other hand on top of mine I smiled.

In that lesson we gradually got closer and closer together, until somehow or another I'd ended up leaning against him, his chin on my shoulder. I knew he would be in pain, but he never whispered for me to stop, to move away, to give him some air, so I enjoyed the moment.

I blinked when Mr Banner turned the lights on, my eyesight slowly returning to normal. He had an eyebrow raised at me and Edward's position, but said nothing. He'd probably seen, or heard about, the kiss in the cafeteria already.

I pulled away from Edward, beaming as he pulled me up and we walked out of the classroom, hand-in-hand. He turned to me as we arrived at the gym. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, both hands together. He was so beautiful, and wonderful.

I realized then that god had given him to me, he was my saviour. I had been removed from my world and rewarded with a life here. I sent a prayer, a thank you, for such a gift.

He knew he had to go though, and I knew he had to leave eventually, but prolonging the moment wouldn't hurt. He pulled away slowly, only releasing my hands when going further would hurt me arms. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. I walked into gym feeling complete and very, very happy.

My waiting had cost me changing time though. I rushed to put my gym clothes on. They were crooked and my shoes weren't tied properly (I'd just pushed my feet in without undoing the laces, lucky I got a bigger pair). My hair was ruffled from throwing my shirt over my head, and my I had a funny feeling that my shorts were inside out. I rolled up the bottom of them as I jogged into the gym (skills!) so no one would notice.

Mike was waiting, a smiled at his sweetness. I mightn't like him like he wants me to, but he's the closest thing to a brother I ever had (or a dog, but hey).

"Do you want to be a team?" he asked.

"Sure, we can be the serious badminton player's." I gave him a high-five. It was a little lame, but if you couldn't be lame around your friends, who could you be lame around?

Mike and I were pretty good players. He had a good spike, and I had a great low and fast serve. Plus – I know it sounds mean – if I served it straight at a girl's face they normally just ducked.

It started becoming boring, so I Mike and I started to be a little stupid. We pretended to be famous tennis players. Every time swung our tiny rackets we grunted like it was an extreme effort. The other teams I'd us awkwardly, but we laughed it off. Soon we started a trend. Everyone was acting like we were sprinting and hitting with all our force, on a tiny court with the bouncy rubber birdie. **(A/N me and my friends did this at school, it was funny as, even the teacher laughed)**

Gym passed quickly, soon I was giggling off the court with Mike beside me.

"So, you and Cullen, hey," he said.

My light mood dropped a little, but I smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't like it," he said, his voice completely changed from the light tone he had while we were in class.

"You're not the one dating him. It's not like you're my boyfriend, or ever were Mike. We're friends, and that's all we'll ever be." He looked hurt, sad, but I didn't take back my words, or try and comfort him.

He wanted to justify himself though. It was sweet, like he was my protective bigger brother. Speaking of, I wonder if I was older than him.

"He looks at you like... like you're something to eat."

I laughed, and smiled up at Mike. "I think I like that, haven't you ever heard of the expression 'Good enough to eat'?"

He looked a little confused, so I walked off to the change room giggling.

Once I was out of the gym uniform (the shorts really were inside out) I went outside to find Edward. He was leaning against the gym; I realized that I smiled every time I saw him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello Bella how was gym?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You knew I was listening."

"No, I didn't while I was in there. The fact that you brought it up spikes my suspicion though."

"Your grunts weren't very ladylike," he answered. I knew he was listening.

"But I was supposed to sound macho and tennis-player like."

"They don't sound very ladylike either," he pointed out. I laughed, not knowing how to reply. His face fell for a moment. "Newtons getting on my nerves," he almost growled.

"Why, did he pee on your letterbox?" I asked. He looked confused, oh well, inside joke about him being a dog, and Edward can stay cold on the outside. I don't think he'd think it funny anyway.

"Um... no, he's annoying me because he still likes you."

"Edward, god, for like the last time I'm going to tell both of you I don't like Mike. I won't ever like Mike. He's too much like a faithful dog or a protective brother for me to ever think of him differently. Would you date your sister?"

"Biologically, I never had a sister. But Rosalie was kind of ... created ... for me... to um... be my mate," he looked very awkward. I could see why. Surrounded by a group of boys in her car, I could see Rosalie glaring at Edward. At least she wasn't turning that gaze on me.

"Geez," I said, "you'd think they never saw a good car before." I didn't mention that they probably hadn't, not in real life. Seriously though, I thought all small towns had car shows every year. I guess not this one.

"It is a BMW," he said it like it explained everything.

"So, Ferraris are way better, and they look better. Even the jumped up beetles look better," Rosalie turned her glare on me, I shrugged.

"Jumped up beetles?" he asked.

"You know, Porsches, they are, I swear. They're good cars, but they aren't gorgeous. Rosalie, I know you can hear me so I'm saying this, you made the car look awesome and it's probably superfast and all, but I'm prejudiced and I like Italian things best." Edward chuckled, and Rosalie's glare softened the slightest bit.

When I got into the car, and Edward had closed his door to, I turned to him, leaning close and whispered as quiet as possible, "Rosalie is really scary, scarier than Emmett."

"You should see her when she hunts," he joked.

"Really, I could see you guys hunting?" I asked, before I realized what I was saying.

Edward turned sober. "No, Bella, you can never see us hunt. When we hunt, we give ourselves completely to our senses; your scent is almost irresistible now. When I'm hunting, not controlling myself ..." he didn't finish, he didn't need to.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Bella, you didn't understand," there was a moment of awkward silence before I changed the subject.

"This Saturday, I haven't told Charlie about... us, so um, can I drive, wherever?"

"Why don't you want to tell Charlie?" he asked.

"Because when he shoots and you don't dying looks a little ... suspicious."

"He wouldn't shoot me," he argued.

"No, he'd just arrest you."

"Arrest me for what?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he can find something, or make something up."

"That's not nice, have some faith in your father," he teased.

"Oh I have faith in him alright. I have faith that he'll be super protective with me, so you better watch out."

"Bella, I think I'll be careful, and probably more protective of you than he'll ever be."

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Very," he answered. Even though his voice was light and teasing, I knew he was stating the truth. To be honest, I wasn't bothered by that. In fact, I was happy. It made me feel safe and secure and, most importantly, loved.

I wanted to reach over and touch him, but he was driving, and I didn't want him to crash. Plus, we'd been dating like, a day, and I thought it might be a little ... much.

My hand disagreed; it lay on his shoulder before I could stop it. I smiled sheepishly as he looked over at me. I let my hand graze down his arm until it reached his. He took it and gave the tiniest squeeze, probably scared he could crush it.

After a good stare/swoon session, Edward finally illustrated that we had stopped, and I should probably get out of the car. I sighed and agreed, walking to the porch sadly.

His window buzzed as it rolled down. "Oh Bella," he said. "Tomorrow it's my turn to ask the questions."

My face fell. "Yay," I fake cheered. He smiled crookedly at my expression, and then reversed back onto the street, leaving me still a little stunned. I hate that I'm so weak with crooked smiles.

I turned and walked into my house.

I hated sleeping now, I tried to put it off for as long as possible, but I wasn't a vampire, I needed sleep eventually.

The nightmare was terrible this time, but it didn't involve me. I was standing off to the side, the prize girl, why my two longest lovers fought over me.

Edward was somehow loosing, Logan's hate and lust for me making him stronger than Edward. I screamed for Edward to get up, to fight back, to kill him like he should be able to, but he was being held down, slowly suffocated. His greens eyes turned to me before they closed, a silent Bella at his lips. Logan turned back to me and grinned, releasing Edward's corpse and slowly coming towards me, circling, licking his lips that had somehow gotten covered in blood, Edward's blood. I screamed and tried to throw myself at him, but I was tied, my bond's inescapable. Logan laughed, "No matter where you are Lexy, my sexy Lexy, I'll find you, and you will be mine." His hand went to the zipper of his jeans. I screamed again.

I woke panting, again, luckily this time it was bright outside, or as bright as 6:30 am in Forks can be. I dressed and went downstairs. Charlie was making himself eggs, at least there's something you can cook.

"So this Saturday, you're still going to Seattle?" he asked.

"Yep," I popped the P.

"And you're certain you can't make it back in time for the dance."

"I don't think I really want to go, Dad," I said.

"Didn't anyone ask you?"

"Its girls' choice," I finished the conversation. Charlie went to work; I got ready for school, same old, same old.

Except for when the doorbell rang to reveal the most gorgeous delivery there could ever be.

"Good morning, Bella," he smiled. I smiled back, realizing just how much I'd missed him, that dream really messed me up. I quickly gave him a once over, almost expecting bruises. I shook myself. That was stupid. Plus he was a human in the dream (I think). "How are you this morning?" His formalness and courtesy made him seem a little stiff. I thought he was expecting something.

"I'm fine; I just had a bad sleep." I noticed this morning in the mirror that the ever present bags on my eyes darkened a little, probably because of the stress of this dream. I'd slathered on my foundation there, but it might be a little obvious since the powdery stuff was only under my eyes. I wonder if his keen eyesight could see through the gunky makeup.

"At least you could sleep, being a vampire and all, I can't."

"Really, then what did you do last night," I grinned knowingly, he fidgeted a little, feeling guilty for spying on me I suppose, and probably wondering if I know or not.

He recovered, then smiled back at me, "Not a chance, it's my turn to ask the questions."

And he did, he asked a lot, and I was scared. I had to be extremely careful to not give myself away with answers relating to my old life. I kept it as true as I could, without mentioning any of that stuff.

I slipped once, not able to control my emotions. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" he asked.

Logan immediately visualized in my head, lustful eyes and all, I cringed and turned from Edward, hiding the tears that welled in my eyes. Hate and spite filled my words, "No, he was never my boyfriend." Edward didn't force me to elaborate, quickly asking another question.

The only time I had a break, was in class. I found I was listening to the teachers, happy for a break from the grilling.

But as soon as my class finished, he was there again, walking me to my next class, shooting questions. Biology wasn't like yesterday. Today, it was just more questioning time, I was kind of disappointed. Okay, not kind of, a lot.

Gym passed quickly and not nearly as light-hearted as yesterday. Mike stilled seemed a little raw and blistered from my rebuff of him. I didn't care heaps. If he wanted to sulk, he can go sulk in the corner with his tail between his legs and his head under his paws.

Questions continued, until I thought my throat was a desert and my voice was scratchy and low. Finally he stopped, and I sighed with relief. "Are you finally done?" I asked.

"Not even close – but your father will be home soon," he pointed out.

I sighed again, wanting to just fall asleep. I could barely even contemplate making dinner for Charlie, my brain hurt too much. Edward's questioning was worse than a week of exams. "What's the time," I asked.

"It's twilight," he muttered.

"That's helpful, I was hoping for more an hour or 24 hour time."

His eyes turned back to mine. As if he didn't hear me he continued. "It's the safest time or day for us, the easiest time. But it's also the saddest in a way ... the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully.

I looked out the window, thinking for a moment. "Darkness, it's just an absence of light. The smaller amount of light changes things, deepens the colours. I like darkness as well as light; it's the more ... peaceful of the two."

He cocked his head to the side, pondering my answer. Then he peered outside again, I saw him stiffen slightly. "Not good," he muttered.

"What's 'not good'," I asked.

"Another complication," he answered sullenly. "You better go now," he instructed. I opened my door slowly, trying to remember why he was so frazzled. My speed wasn't fast enough for him. "Get out," he commanded.

I jumped out and slammed the door, stepping away to see him whirl around the corner. I huffed.

"Hey, Bella," I heard from another car that seemed to have come from nowhere. Okay, maybe I was too busy contemplating beauty and metaphors to notice it.

"Hey Jacob," I called back. Now I remembered why Edward was so uptight. He climbed out of the car, all limbs and awkwardness I characterized with the growth spurt of guys. His skin was still the beautiful russet colour, and his white, straight, sharp-looking teeth were still visible and shining in the poor light.

Charlie's car came around the corner, lights illuminating our yard and our guests.

In the other seat was of the car with Jacob was who I guessed was Billy Black. He looked a little like Jacob, but much older. His eyes were just as Bella described, black, young, wise, old, and right now, very shocked and slightly angry looking. I smiled as I saw him still, I was supposed to remember him as a childhood father figure, I think.

He stared back at me, anxious, worried, and almost looking like they were searching for something – bruises?

His concern showed how much of a true friend of my father (my father, I could finally think of Charlie like that) he was. I smiled brighter. "It's good to see you Mr. Black," I said.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	14. Balancing

**Oh, it's getting so good at the point I'm writing at. I'm a little bit ahead, by a couple of chapters, and I'm just about to write chapter THE HUNT. Yay, so in celebrating I decided to update.**

**If there's anything you think I should write review me, I'll see if it fits my story line.**

**Read On!**

* * *

12. Balancing

The two adults bantered together playfully, while I turned to talk with Jacob. If possible, he looked older than the last time I'd seen him. His playful, and ever present smile, was getting me a little flustered. I shook myself each time, thinking of Edward, because truthfully, Jacob couldn't compare with Edward's looks.

Soon the men were deeply engrossed in the game, and I was heating up a curry (thank god I had lots of it frozen in the freezer). I broke up the lumps of frozen curry, some leftover rice heating up in the microwave.

Jacob stood behind me; a strange feeling of being unprotected took over. I turned on my side, able to stir the curry, and watch it in my peripheral vision, while I chatted to Jacob.

"So, how are things?" Jake asked.

"Fine and dandy," I smiled, he tried not to laugh at my choice of words. "How are you going? Did you finish the rabbit?" I talked quickly, before he teased me.

"I'm fine, except I haven't finished the car. I still need parts," he grumbled.

I looked at him, thinking maybe I could ask Rosalie. Then I remembered her face, nope, not going to happen. "I'm sorry; I haven't seen any ... master cylinders?"

"It's okay, didn't really expect you to."

"Is that supposed to mean something," I pretended to be mad.

He put his hands up in fake surrender. I laughed. "Is anything wrong with the truck?" he asked.

"No, it's fine, and thanks again for fixing it up."

"Really, I thought maybe it'd broken, since you weren't driving it."

I looked back at the curry, much less lumpy looking and starting to fill the air with the aroma of spices. "I got a ride with a friend."

"Nice ride," his voice was just like all those swooning boys today at the parking lot. "I didn't recognize the driver, though. I thought I knew most of the kids around here."

"Kids," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Fine, teenagers," he sighed before continuing. "My dad seemed to know him from somewhere."

I grabbed some bowls and scooped the rewarmed, rehydrated, leftover rice into the bowls, scooping a bigger amount into Jacob's. He looked at the bowl, frowning until he thought there was enough.

"So who was it?" he asked eventually, plate full of rice topped with curry until it was almost overflowing.

"Edward Cullen," I said.

He laughed around a mouth of curry, and then coughed at the heat. I giggled at him, passing a large glass of water. I scooped a large spoonful in my mouth, ignoring my glass of water. He laughed again. "Guess that explains why my dad was acting so strange."

"Oh yeah, he doesn't like the Cullens, I want to suck your blood and all."

"Yeah, he's a little superstitious."

"You don't think he'll tell Charlie that he was here do you?" I asked/whispered.

He gave me a suspicious look. "Why are you worried?"

I looked down, separating the meat from the vegetables and the rice in the curry. I whispered really quietly my answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," he said.

I whispered it a little louder, he raised his eyebrow. I huffed, and whisper/yelled at him, "I'm dating Edward, okay?"

He sat back, in his chair at my outburst, and then his head turned to a sound my eyes were accurate enough to notice. A wheelchair had just rolled into the room. Billy was sitting there. "You're dating that... thing, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded.

He wheeled himself to the fridge, and grabbed two beers. He was just about out of the kitchen before he turned back to me. "Be careful with him Bella, you don't know what he could do."

I smiled, no matter how much he seemed to be butting into my life; I knew he was really just concerned for his best friend's daughter. His heart was in the right place. So I said, "Billy, I do know, and I'm prepared for it."

He shook his head, like he knew I was making the wrong decision. I grabbed the beers he was juggling and gave them to him and Charlie when they were back in their best game-watching spots. Before I walked back out to grab my homework, I whispered in Billy's ear when my dad wasn't watching, "Thanks Billy, but I know what I've got myself into."

I finished my homework, which Jake had annoyingly watched the whole time. Eventually I let him read it, and explained it when he got a really cute and funny confused expression on his face.

The game finished, and I was stifling yawns.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jake asked, turning precariously at the same time as he pushed Billy's wheelchair. I say that, because the chair was angling as he was facing me.

"Boy," he said, "you can stare at her after you get me safely through the narrow doorway."

I giggled; Jake blushed and gave his dad a guy punch.

I answered so he wouldn't have to reply to that. "I could try and get the group together, but I don't know if they'll listen to me now."

"This was fun Charlie," Billy broke in, saving me from answering the question that would automatically surface from that statement.

They started arranging stuff about the next game, and fishing, and blah, blah, blah. I started to turn to go back into the warm house. Charlie came back. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, um, I won all my badminton games."

"Wow, you can play badminton."

"Dad, it's like tennis with water wings. Plus, my partner was really good. You know Mike Newton."

"Oh yeah, he's a nice kid, nice family. Why didn't you ask him to the dance?"

"Dad," I burst, "gross, he's more like a brother. Plus he's dating my friend Jessica."

He put his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry, it was just a thought. So, I've made plans for this Saturday, since you'll be alone. If you wanted to stay though until someone can go with you, that's fine with me. I'll stay home. I leave you alone too much."

"I don't mind being alone – I'm too much like you," I added, knowing it's what real-Bella would've said. He smiled back at me, a proud, father-like crinkly smile.

I never got that from my crap old Dad.

That night, I dreamt the same dream, except this time Logan bit off Edward's head, his eyes turning black, and his face more furry.

When he approached me this time he was a dog, somehow smiling evilly with his blood covered snout.

I woke with the same sweat covering my body, and went through the same routine I did every morning. The dream was all but forgotten by the time I was downstairs, eating my warm bowl of porridge.

Charlie was out at work as I finished my bowl, and I noticed he had eaten a bowl of porridge this morning. I smiled, proud of my father's developing cooking skills.

I brushed my teeth, and ran outside, into the car, practically into the arms of my saviour. I drank his features, his not pained, alive, and perfect features. I worry in me I hadn't realized was still there was immediately relieved.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Not well, as usual," I answered.

"Do you want to tell me why?" he prompted.

"No, it's nothing. How was your night?" I returned the question.

"Pleasant, if a little worrisome," he assessed me quickly.

"I'm not allowed to ask am I?"

"No, today is still mine," he grinned.

"Can I state..."

"Nope," he said, not letting me finish. So the questions continued, and I reminded myself to be extra careful answering, even answering vaguely when I could do nothing else without lying. It was lunch time when he stopped halfway through a question, then face-palmed himself. It was funny to watch, and actually unnaturally loud.

"What was that epic masochistic moment for?"

"I should have let you drive today, I'm leaving early. I have to hunt if I'm going to be with you all day tomorrow."

"Isn't that what you do at night?" My voice was a tad too innocent.

He ignored the question. "I'll get Alice to leave you're truck at the school."

"I can jog, I have my runners on, plus I don't have the keys with me." I lifted a leg for emphasis, showing one of my many pairs of old runners, you never knew how muddy they were going to get and sometimes they just had to be thrown away.

He grimaced. "Don't worry, you're tuck will be there."

"You're going to break into a police officer's house?" I questioned.

He smiled, "He won't even notice. Tomorrow, when am I picking you up?" he asked to change the subject.

"The usual, or as soon as Charlie leaves to go fishing," I answered.

"So he won't be here, waiting for you to come home safely, so I won't have a reason to bring you back." He growled the words.

"If you don't want to bring me back," my voice was a little lower, huskier.

He looked at me longingly for a second, hunger flashed in his eyes before his head was back on the road, I didn't even see him turn it back. "Don't say that Bella, please don't tempt me." His voice was pained, and pleading.

"Does Alice... why is Alice helping me, and you?"

"She's the most... supportive of our relationship."

"The other's, they still hate me, don't they?" I assumed.

"They don't hate you; they're just really ... incredulous that we're together."

"Rosalie doesn't look 'incredulous' when she sees me."

"Well, Rosalie is the exception. The rest just don't understand the appeal you have to me, aside from the scent of course."

"That's an ego-boost," I muttered.

He chuckled, "Bella, you don't see yourself the way I do. You, you're different, and I like different. You're odd for a human, not predictable. You keep me on my toes. For almost all my existence I've lived in a boring existence. You, you excite me Bella, you woke me up, made me feel alive again."

His words, and voice, and eyes were so fierce, so strong and beautiful, I couldn't help but lose my thoughts, and it wasn't a bad feeling.

"There's more, but I can't really put those into words. Now, they don't get my feeling like this toward you Bella. But probably more what they're worried about is if I lose control, after hanging around with you so publicly."

"I trust you not to lose control Edward," I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed, lightly. His expression was pained as I said this. "C'mon, some fresh air will help your throat." I jumped out of the car.

"That's why I need to leave, Bella, now."

Suddenly a little dark, spiky haired pixie stood in front of me. I hadn't seen Alice up close before, and I suddenly realized that she was gorgeous, if in a more elfin way than Rosalie.

"Alice," Edward said not needing a 'hello'.

"Edward," she returned. Her voice was beautiful too; it made me feel a little self-conscious of my voice, which was still a little rough from overuse.

"Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice," he introduced us in such the cliché way.

"Nice to meet you Alice," I smiled.

"You too, Bella," then she grinned and swept me in a hug. I was surprised, but returned it after a few seconds.

"Wow, you do smell good," she whispered as she pulled back. I laughed; I didn't know the movie had influence in this world too.

I covered my outburst with a quick comment, "I seem to be getting that a lot lately."

Alice gave me another quick smile, before turning her head even further upwards (she was really short) to look at Edward over my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Nearly, I'll meet you at the car." With that Alice walked/skipped/danced away and I looked back to Edward, barely hiding the huge grin from splaying on my face. Another character had accepted me, and she happened to be pretty much my favourite.

Edward was smiling back, "See, they don't all hate you."

"Does she always make everyone ... happy?" I asked. Alice had lifted my spirits even higher in a matter of seconds.

"No, most of the time she's just annoying. Especially when... I shouldn't say."

I muttered under my breath a little at how annoying it was that he didn't trust me. I hoped he couldn't pick out any words in the mumbling. I looked back up at him, as big and real a smile I could manage at that moment. "So, have fun killing animals, find a big fat predator for yourself."

He grinned, "Don't worry, I will, hopefully a mountain lion, though I doubt it. We're not going far."

"I'll see you tomorrow. You can come as early as you want."

He chuckled; I guess I did sound a bit desperate. "Bella, I'll be back before you realize I was gone."

"I'm a human, not deaf and blind," I grumbled. He chuckled again, and put a hand to my cheek, bringing warmth to it despite his coolness.

"I'll miss you too," he said, he turned away. I watched until he was out of my sight.

The rest of the day past faster than I'd thought, but Biology was still boring no matter how fast the clock moved. Maybe I could ask if there's an even more advanced class.

Gym was fun today; Mike didn't seem as irritable as yesterday. He didn't play on my team though. The thing was that meant we versed each other, and we had the longest rally I thought possible, until I spiked it onto his foot. The rally lasted almost the whole match, our team won by one. My partner stood to the side of me, a little confused and bored looking. I didn't remember her name.

Mike started talking after gym. "Are you still going to Seattle?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Cullen didn't want to go to the dance?" he assumed.

"No, I didn't want to go. I don't really like socials and dances and anything too formal really. You can't shuffle to a violin."

"You can shuffle?" he looked incredulous.

I frowned at this. What, a girl can't shuffle? "Yes, and I can bet you ten bucks I can shuffle better than anyone in our Gym class."

"Really, I'll take that bet."

"Next gym class will be the shuffle-off then," I held out my hand.

"Next gym class," he took it and shook it, holding on for a little longer than I thought necessary. Then he turned away, back to his friends, I caught some words of him explaining about what would happen on Monday.

I smiled; I could so whip their asses.

My mind wondered as I drove home. I was thinking that Jake could probably shuffle, and I was wondering if any of the vampires could. Watching how smoothly they walked, they probably could after watching one video, and it would probably look like they were skating even on bitumen.

When I was home, I noticed Edward's note on the windshield, asking me to be safe. I huffed, he had no faith. Inside I called Jessica, wishing her luck and answering her frantic questions about hair and makeup and such and such. I spoke patiently, actually having a little fun tutoring her. Eventually she was happy with the amount of information she had, and hung up.

I cooked dinner, lasagne. Charlie ate; I did my homework, cleaned, and generally did anything I could to prolong going to sleep. Eventually Charlie had watched as much TV as he could and walked into the kitchen yawning, I was cleaning the floor. He peered at me through sleepy eyes.

"I know its Friday but its late Bella; you can do that another time. You should go to bed; you've got bags under your eyes."

My makeup must have come off in the course of the day. "Okay, but I'm almost done. I'll go to bed in a minute. Night Dad," I dismissed him. He took the hint and stumbled tiredly up the stairs.

I stared at my hands for while when I'd finished scrubbing and drying, I steadied my breathing and got to my feet. I looked up at the stairs, not wanting to move. I sighed and took them slowly, one at a time. I changed and crept into my bed, it was cold. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately; I was more tired than I thought.

My dream was a dream, not a nightmare. Logan was fighting Edward, and Edward was dodging each punch to fast to see, like a vampire should. He was grinning with sharp teeth, and Logan was grunting with each punch. Eventually he got bored and grabbed Logan's right arm. Alice materialized and grabbed his left. They pushed him back easily, despite how much he was staring.

"You don't belong here," they both said, and pushed him. He rippled then disappeared. The two vampires grinned at me in victory, and Edward ran towards me, and I to him.

I jumped into his arms. "My saviour," I whispered against his lips. I was about to kiss him before I woke.

It was 6:30 am, and I was more rested than I'd felt in weeks. I dressed, changed, ate, and brushed my teeth hurriedly, done in less than fifteen minutes. I peeked out the window, nothing was there, but as I turned back to find something to do while I waited, I heard a knock on the door.

I swung back and opened the door, Edward was there, smiling. "Good morning," he chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked, simultaneously locking the door and going to my truck.

"We have all day Bella, you don't need to rush." He smiled, hopping into the driver's seat.

I jumped into the passenger side, a new experience for me in this car. Edward gunned the engine, which roared its usual loud roar. I'd almost forgotten the sound; it was kind of comforting and familiar, like the bark of a guard dog.

Edward shook his head. "How can you stand this car?" he asked as he made a close (wide for him) turn in the car. I didn't know the truck was capable of it.

"Hey, don't diss the truck. It's probably old enough to be your car's grandfather."

"And as slow as a grandfather too," he mumbled. I swatted him playfully. He drove to the start of the trail, pushing my car to go faster than I thought it was capable of. The engine made some scary sounds near the end.

When we stopped I jumped out of the car, glad of my choice of footwear as a loud squelch came with my footfall.

"You haven't asked many questions about what we're doing," Edward pointed out.

"I trust you."

"And you came prepared," he noticed my clothing.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," I quoted the used-by-all-parents-saying.

It was warm outside, humid. I took off my waterproof jacket, sure it wouldn't rain now. I was wearing a very tight long-sleeved shirt, in purple for my skin tone. I knew I looked good with this and my skinny jeans, ruined only by my hiking-like boots. Edward noticed what I was wearing too, and I had the satisfaction of him pausing for a moment. I let my eyes wander of him, he'd taken off his jacket too (not like he needed it in the first place) to reveal loose button down that I wished was tighter. He wore jeans too, but I'd never been a girl to look at a guy's legs or butt. His strong, lean arm muscles showed under his white skin, and I wanted to stroke them.

I shook myself, regaining my composure before him for once. "Okay," I said, "which trail?" I crossed my arms and waited, he swallowed noticeably before pointing. It was to, what looked to me, nowhere. "No trail?" I asked.

"I won't let you get lost," he sounded cocky. I tried to avoid looking at him, but I couldn't help him. And yes, on his face, was my biggest weakness, the cocky smile. I almost dropped; instead I kind of just stood there like an idiot until he took my hand and led me into the forest. The walk was a blur, going faster than I thought, much faster I was sure than Bella was capable of doing.

Edward asked more questions as we walked, and I watched my feet as I answered so my face wouldn't give too much away. It also gave me a chance to straighten my mind and make sure my answers were believable and not completely untrue. I needed to be able to remember my answers, and what better way than to make them true.

He asked about my childhood, which is why it was so hard. No one needs to lie about favourite colours or animals or places or teachers. These answers could give me away if I wasn't careful. I still managed to keep a lot of truth in my words. He liked the story of how I'd had a replacement teacher that no one liked, and made a list of things to annoy her, then proceeded to carry out that list with my friends. Since the whole class did it too she couldn't punish us. Edward's peals of laughter echoed in the quiet forest, and my gruffer, much less smooth giggles and laughs did as well. I tried not to dwell on my inequality too much.

I barely noticed the change of light, under the canopy of leaves it was hard to tell. But soon in the distance I could make out shafts of bright sunlight, probably streaming the space where a newly fallen branch had once occupied.

"We're nearly there," he said all of a sudden, waiting courteously for me to finish speaking before saying it. "Do you see anything yet?"

"I don't see anything, unless you count more trees."

He smirked, "Your right, it's a bit too soon for your eyes."

"I guess I need glasses then," I muttered, but Edward heard, and laughed.

As we approached the area Edward pointed out I did see a variation, more light streamed through around here. My pace quickened and I jumped from the forest into the meadow.

I'd never been in a meadow before, not a proper one out in the wild. It was beautiful, long grass up past my ankles, swaying flowers, and everything encased into a perfectly round area. I spun around, laughing at the beauty of it all. I wished I was wearing a dress so I could twirl in it like in the movies. Instead I spun until I fell, a wide grin on my face.

Edward was still in the shade, hands on the front of his shirt, holding together the already unbuttoned piece of material. I wanted him to move his hands; I could only just see enough that I wanted more. I smiled at him, waiting for him to come out of his little hiding spot.

"Don't worry Edward, you can't scare me away now," I encouraged.

He took a deep breath, and then stepped into the light.

* * *

**Review guys! and tell me, what should I call New Moon when I write it (I'm not up to that yet though)**


	15. Confessions

**OMG Guys, I just finished this story. YAY!**

**I'm about to start New Moon, and it's going to be awesome, and hopefully alot more different to the book than this one. I mean, this was practically word for word. Anything you want to happen in New Moon, give me a review.**

**So read on, and review if you want me to post the next chapter.**

* * *

13. Confessions

Edward was just so gorgeous. The sun illuminated his while skin, sending faucets of light in every direction. It was beautiful, nothing like I'd seen before, not in any of the movies or anything. He didn't seem covered in glitter, nor did his skin seem jagged and cut pieces of diamond. Words failed me to describe it, and soon my mind could barely function as well.

His chest sparkled too, and showing his perfectly formed pecks and his eight pack, nothing like Robert Patterson's. Plus he didn't have any of that gross chest hair (seriously, it was festy).

Edward was lying still, like the most beautiful statue ever created. If I didn't believe Edward was godsend before, I did now.

I was sitting beside him, aching to be closer, scared that I'd frighten him if I did. The truth was I couldn't control myself much. I reached a hand over to trace the top of his, then along the length of his arm through his cotton shirt.

"You're not scared of me," he asked, eyes still closed.

"How can I be scared of something that sparkles?" I teased. He opened one eye, glaring at me half-heartedly. I giggled. "Okay, seriously, no. I'm not scared of you."

He closed his eye again. "Is it worse, when I touch you, the thirst I mean?" I asked.

"No," he answered, "actually, you don't know how good this feels." I continued stroking then I lifted his palm, he obliged - otherwise it'd be like moving a statues arm. The streams of light from his palm flashed over my face, my clothes, the ground, even back at his face which was still giving off its own light. I giggled and shot a particularly strong beam of light across his lids. He grinned a little more but didn't react.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he asked after a while.

"I'm wondering how thick your eyelids are, and if your eyesight's so good you can make out more than we can when we close our eyes. I'm wondering if it's red like when I do, or if because of the lack of blood it's just black or see-through."

His eyes opened, they were a beautiful shade of butterscotch. They glowed slightly too in the sun, I realized. "You astound me, Bella. I can never tell what you're thinking."

"Join the club," I muttered.

"It's so frustrating," he sighed, sitting up so he could better see my face.

I looked down, thinking. This was such a beautiful place, full of love and life. I could be myself here, show myself, let down my walls. I calmly turned off my protections, my emotional-expression hider, my emotional-voice calmer, and my forced straight and lady-like body posture. I relaxed muscles I didn't know were tensed and took a big breath. I looked into his eyes, and thought of how much I loved him, and how he was so beautiful and perfect that he could float away if I turned my head.

He tensed at my expression, then, slowly his expression showed his love, his passion. We sat this way, hands together, watching every shift in expression, drinking every detail of emotion, for what seemed like ages. Without my realizing it I was being drawn to him, the rule of attraction. My head to so close to his I could feel the small hairs on his forehead against mine. My head touched his, our eyes so close I had to keep flickering mine to decide which of his to watch.

"Bella," he breathed his perfumed cool breath on my face. I leaned in further; my lips skimmed his before he was gone. I had to catch myself on the ground before I fell.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just, needed some fresh air." As if to emphasize his words he took a deep breath.

"No, I'm sorry if I frightened you," I said.

He laughed darkly, "You scare me?" He laughed again. "Bella, you should be afraid of me." He paused, bending down close to me. "I'm the world's most dangerous predator." He disappeared, to be on the top of tree on the other side of the meadow then back in less than a second. My brain could barley comprehend the picture. "As if you outrun me," his dark laughter sent chills down my spine. He snapped off a branch as thick as my waist from a nearby tree showing less strain then me snapping a strand of dry spaghetti. Then he threw it at another tree across the meadow, the blow shattering the branch and almost shattering its target. "As if you could fight me off," he laughed bitterly again.

He paced for a moment, before he calmed down. I watched in fascination at the outburst. He was a predator, but like a graceful wildcat. His movements were precise and deadly. He was beautiful, so beautiful it hurt. I stood, walking to him, he was still pacing, muttering. I approached slowly, he watched my movements as he paced, his steps shortening and slowing as I got closer. Soon he was still, staring into my eyes, right below his.

My hand was on his stomach, smooth as silk, hard as stone, carved into his perfect muscles. I smiled gently up at him, my other hand on his chest, where his heart was.

"Edward, I don't care if you can throw a carrier boat over the Pacific Ocean, I don't care if you can race a cheater and go all the way around the world and still beat it to the finish line. I don't care if you can grind stone with your bare hands. I'll still love you, because it's inside you that counts, it's the inside that I'll always love. But the other stuff still is a major bonus," I winked after the last part. He chuckled. "I am afraid of you Edward, but mostly because of what you just did."

"My mood swings," he finished.

I shook my head. "No, not you're outburst or mood swings. I'm afraid because of why you did it. You pulled away, and that's what I'm afraid of. I'm scared you'll leave, run. You're too perfect to be with me, but that doesn't mean I don't want you with me. I'd fight for you Edward."

He smiled, "You never will have to Bella."

I reached up, and swung my arms around his neck. My nose touched his, and I smiled again. "Don't promise what you won't keep," I said and kissed him.

He didn't pull away or back up, or let go. He held me tight against him, the contours of my soft body melding against his hard one. My lips gave to his hard ones, but he moved them against mine. My chest was against his, my heart thundering in my chest. His mouth opened and our breaths mingled in each other's mouths. It tasted as good as it smelt, indescribable. My hand clenched in his bronze, soft hair. The other hand traced the back of his neck, under his collar and back again. His hands were on my back, lifting me up, my legs wrapped around his back. Before I knew it there was bark behind my back, I was pinned against a tree and Edward's firm body. I stroked his back through the cotton. My tongue slid along Edward's lip.

He pulled back, but he didn't run away. "Bella," he whispered. "That's dangerous, if your tongue touched my teeth it would bleed. You know what that means."

I sighed, "So I can't kiss you now?" I pouted.

He chuckled, "Bella, it's dangerous you being in the same town as me. Your blood in my mouth ... it wouldn't end well."

"You didn't answer the question," I pointed out.

"I'm saying be careful, and tongue is a little too far for my liking."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't help that your blood is my singer Bella."

"Singer?" I asked. Edward let me go and walked me back into the middle of the meadow, we sat side by side. He explained the singer, that first day, how my scent affected him. I listened, commented until he was done. After this I talked with him, asking questions, answering his, discussing ideas, joking, telling stories until it was almost dark and I was lying against him in the long grass, my head on his chest, watching the sky and the thin clouds that were gradually drawing in. I had drawn out every scrap of information out of him, the family's powers, their beliefs, some stories. I had asked every question and everything I knew already from the book, I know had a reason to know here. I didn't have to ask Bella's questions, get the answers I knew was coming, it was all finished, except for stories like Rosalie's I knew Edward wouldn't tell me himself.

Today was perfect, I felt complete, accepted, and loved.

It was almost dark, and I sighed.

"We need to go," he said, responding to my breath. I sat up slowly, muscles feeling weird from the lack of movement for so long. His eyes sparkled and he squeezed my hands. "Can I show you something?" he sounded excited.

"Haven't you showed me everything already?" I returned his question with another question.

"No, I haven't, and I want to show you how I travel in the forest."

"Okay," I agreed, "but if you're family owns a helicopter and is keeping out here for private use I've been in one before."

He laughed, "No, of course not Bella, we keep our helicopter in the hidden basement." He winked. "Bella, this is different, and infinitely better."

"Don't you dare turn into a bat," I fake warned. You'd think I'd be tired of the vampire puns by now, I wasn't.

He rolled his eyes. "Hop on my back," he instructed.

I assessed his height, and ran and jumped on his back, almost winding myself in the process. I wasn't as high as I thought I would be, but it surprised him a little. "Next time, can you bend down a little," I asked. My voice was a little strained from the almost-winded-ness.

He chuckled then lifted me up on his back, his hands on my thighs. I tried not to think about that, and about the fact I was practically humping his back. "You comfy," he asked.

I was glad you couldn't see my blush; I'd opened my doors today, the blush coming far more freely than usually. "I'm great, I just feel like a backpack," I replied.

He grabbed my hand and inhaled. "Easier every time," he muttered to himself. Then he ran, no warning, no hold on (though I was practically strangling him already) just go.

The run was exhilarating, I'd always loved roller coasters but this was so much better, and with Edward's hands on my thighs, I felt a little safer on his back too. Soon I had my hands in the air, laughing and whooping at the speed.

In seconds we were at the truck, and he was bending to let me off. I whined, "Oh, can't we go again?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry Bella, but you need to be home before its dark. You don't want Charlie worried."

"Charlie can wait," I protested, putting my hands on his shoulders, about to jump back on.

He disentangled himself from my arms, I pouted pathetically.

He laughed. I pouted harder, making myself look as sad as possible without forcing fake tears.

"Bella," he sighed, "don't do that. It's extremely hard to refuse you." I made my lip tremble. In a second he was in front of me, his lips on mine. I blinked, when he pulled back. "That got the look off your face," he smiled, satisfied with himself.

I crossed my arms. "Okay, fine," I said dejectedly, "but can we do this again tomorrow?" My voice rose hopefully in the last part.

He chuckled, "I don't know Bella, Charlie will be there."

"I'll make up some excuse," I promised.

He looked thoughtful, then smiled, "What are you going to say?"

"That I'm going to go hiking because I did it yesterday and developed the love of it?" My tone asked for his approval.

He nodded, "It sounds believable."

"Good," I smiled, jumping into the car. "Drive on," I commanded.

* * *

**If I get 80 reviews I'll post the next chapter right away. If I get 100, then I'll post two. 120, I'll post four. 140, I think I'll just post the rest of the story.**

**REVIEW for Chapters!**


	16. Mind over Matter

**Hey guys, you got to 80, yay! so here's the new chappie. Sorry it's a little late, I went to sleep at I think 78 reviews.**

**Read On!**

* * *

14. Mind over Matter

Edward drove smoothly, again, and didn't even seem to need his eyes fully on the road. He even made a turn looking at me, making my heart race for fear of myself, and secondly for the power of his eyes.

He turned the radio on, classics. My favourite music was techno, but the simple and beautiful melodies soon caught me in a trance. I hummed along with the song. Edward looked a little surprised.

"You like this music?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's cool, better than 60's and 70's music my parents used to play."

"I agree, what was wrong with those decades."

"You tell me, I wasn't even thought of then."

"You're making me feel old," he pretended to be upset.

"Don't cry, old man," I got a quick, half-hearted glare in response. I changed the subject, my mind on the movie and what would happen tomorrow. "How well can you climb?" I asked.

"Rock faces, buildings or trees?"

"Trees, how well can you climb."

"Better than any human," he didn't sound cocky when he said this, just stating fact.

"So, do you think you could take me, climbing I mean?"

"Why do you want to climb a tree?" he asked in response.

"Well," I looked out the window, at the blurring trees we passed, "there are huge trees here, so tall. I have an irrational urge to climb a lot of things when I see them, and the pine trees call to me." Yes, I sounded odd, a little like a drug addict.

"Whatever you want Bella, but I have one condition."

"Which is?" I asked.

"I want you to meet my family."

I thought of the glares I received from Rosalie, and the 'you're-so-weird' and 'why-the-hell-is-he-dating-that-thing' looks I'd gotten from the other members of the family. To put it lightly, I wasn't very sure about going to Edward's. I knew they'd warm up eventually, but that doesn't mean I want to walk into the ice cold water now. "Is that a good idea? I mean, what if they don't like me? Okay, scrap the 'what if'. I know they don't like me. I can see and their looks aren't subtle when the whole table bores holes into my back."

He laughed. "Bella, you're scared they don't approve of you. You should be scared that they are going to snap your neck and drink your blood."

"Oh, there's that too." It wasn't hard to picture Rosalie pouncing on me, but then again, she mightn't want to ruin her manicure on me. The point is I know she's dangerous and fully capable, and I doubted her morals.

Edward took my hand, and thoughts of my death slipped away as most of my thinking brain did when he looked at me. "Bella, they'll love you. I already do."

"So," I snapped, "you could just be different. Something might be affecting your brain or something. One of those mountain lions might have had cancer or whatever." I knew I was rambling.

Luckily, Edward didn't care how stupid I was sounding, how stupid I was. "Bella, don't worry. If they even had the inkling of attacking you I'd know, and I'd defend you."

"Six to one isn't good odds," I pointed out.

"But I have an advantage; I know what they're going to do before they do it."

"So does Alice."

"Does Alice really seem like she's going to fight me to kill you?"

I sighed, remembering her tight hug and happy demeanour. "I guess not," I admitted.

"It'll be okay. Anyway, it's getting late, you should get inside." It was dark outside, and we had been sitting in the driveway a while. I released my seatbelt but didn't get out. I looked into the empty home, dark windows not illuminated by warm light. It looked cold and empty, and in here, with my beautiful vampire boyfriend in the warm, cosy car, looked like a hell of a lot better of an option.

I would eventually have to get out though, and it was better I was inside than sitting in my car, looking like a freak when Charlie came.

"Hey, how sneaky can you be?" I asked Edward.

"Better than a ninja," he joked.

"Good, then you can come inside and hide when Charlie comes." I jumped out of the car; Edward was by my side before I was standing straight. His beauty was pale and ghostly in the night's light. He seemed even less real. I held onto his hand to make sure he wouldn't vaporize, or worse, change his mind and go back home. He was smiling though, like he did this everyday and this wasn't the first time he'd been in my house.

Then I remembered that it wasn't his first time, just the first time he'd been invited. He knew the place well, finding the hidden key, unlocking the door, and re-hiding it in the same spot in a continuous blur.

"Thanks, you really know your way around," I stepped into the dark house, flipping on the lights.

"Well, yes, I was curious about you."

"That explains why you're always watching me sleep. When were you going to tell me about that by the way?" My voice was confident, if a little irritated. I took quite a bit of pride watching his mouth open and shut like a fish as he tried to come up with a good answer. It reminded me of when I told him I knew he was a vampire, he floundered around just as much, if not more then.

"How did you know," he managed to choke out.

"You can't hide things from me Edward. Plus I knew I wasn't sleeping when you were there." I remembered that night, him trying to convince me it was a dream. I almost laughed at the memory.

Edward was quiet for a while, so I busied myself getting dinner ready for Charlie. Despite my back being to him, I never felt the urge to turn to make sure I was safe. To watch the predator, you might say. I was quite comfortable with him there, I even felt safer with him guarding my back.

I was chopping some tomatoes for a salad. I had realized Charlie ate whatever I put on his plate so I was going to force him to eat something healthy with his left-over lasagne. It might be late when he gets back, I don't want to have to cook fish at 9 o'clock. That and I don't like plain fish that much and leftovers are so much easier than coming up with something different to do with those scaling things.

I was on my last tomato when I slipped, and the knife dropped from my hands towards my knee. I was pulling back, but not fast enough. It's funny how you can know what's going to happen just before it happens, like when you're falling. I fell from a monkey bar and it was like I watching from third person, my back hitting the ground, my arms and legs up and extended. Then I was back in me, watching the world as I slowly descended, and then feeling the winding impact and pain from the fall.

It was like this now; I could see the knife slicing through my pants and my flesh, then falling to the ground to clatter on the wooden floor. Then I was back in me, watching the slow movement of my too slow leg, and the fall of the sharp knife. Then I saw a hand come out of nowhere and grip the knife by its handle, halting it a centimetre from my leg.

I looked up to the golden orbs of my hero. They were hard and worried at the same time.

"Bella," his velvet voice brought my ears back to the present, "be careful, you have no idea how dangerous that could have been."

"Yeah, I know, I've gotten that speech from countless adults before. 'Be careful with knives, don't run with them, don't turn around holding them, hold them by your side. Don't drop them, you could lose a toe or slice an artery of vain, blah, blah, blah."

His eyes softened a little, but his voice was still hard. "That's the dangers when there are only humans around Bella. I don't care if you turn and stab me with that knife. The worst that could happen in that scenario is the knife breaks. When there are vampires around, do not ever let something cut you. Your blood calls to me now Bella. If it were exposed and flowing," he took a deep breath through his nostrils, "I don't think I could help myself."

"I'm sorry," I scrambled for the knife, he held out the handle. I cut the last tomato with painful slowness. Then I carefully placed the knife on the bench, far from the edge, and placed the tomato wedges on top of the piles of lettuce and cucumber circles. I drizzled some oil-free orange juice vinaigrette on top and heated up two squares of lasagne for me and Charlie.

While the microwave turned I had nothing to do. So I turned and watched Edward. He was sitting in Charlie's chair, illuminating the room with his beauty. He still looked a little rigid.

"I'm sorry Bella, I over reacted," he apologized as my eyes met his.

"You don't need to Edward. I should be thanking you for saving my knee-cap." He relaxed at my light words, once more returning to the care free self he had been all day. He lounged in the stool chair.

"I can't believe you can eat that stuff." His nose crinkled as he looked at the microwave. "It's a waste of perfectly good blood when you cook that beef mince."

"Go suck a deer, I like meat cooked." Edward laughed at my comeback.

"No, I'm serious about this. Then you make it worse by adding stuff that isn't even meat. How can you eat that green leafy stuff, I can barely even smell it, let alone imagine how bland it tastes."

"It's good for me and Charlie. You should encourage me to eat it. You sound like every other man, hating vegetables. No wonder there's so many more female vegetarians than males."

He grinned, "I like to think of myself as a vegetarian. Besides, you aren't exactly eating tofu yourself."

I wanted to defend myself, thinking he was pretty much a vegetarian in his world, and I wasn't even one in mine. "It's because Charlie doesn't like tofu is all. He loves his meat and fish."

"Sure, sure, you just don't want to admit you're eating poor innocent animals," he smirked.

"Deer-killer," I shot back.

"Calf-eater," he returned.

"Cub-drinker," I won.

He cringed. "I've never killed a baby animal, wildcat or likewise. Not while I was a vampire anyway. We only hunt where there is an excess of any animal. I wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of a species."

"Aw," I walked over to him, draping my hands around his shoulders. With him sitting down I was way taller, so I sat on the table so I still had my height advantaged. "See Edward, you're still a green-y at heart. Every girl wants a sweet guy who cares." I kissed him, ignoring the beeping of the microwave as it told me it had finished heating the lasagne. Soon I was making out with Edward, seconds from jumping on his lap. I didn't trust the chair to support both our weights. Besides, wasn't he like made of stone, wouldn't he be really heavy?

I barely heard the sound, but soon Edward was pulling away from my mouth and lifting me away from him. Then I heard it, tyres on our brick driveway. "Charlie," I gasped. I jumped away from Edward, smoothing my ruffled hair and clothes. Edward watched me and I glared at him, gesturing for him to g shoo or at least get out of sight. He got my drift and was gone, his chuckle still in the air.

I reached into the microwave, almost burning my hands on the hot dish. I quickly put it on the table, dropping it the last two centimetres and shaking my hands to get the pain away. I'd burn myself lots of times, it wasn't much to me but it did still hurt.

I scooped out the largest portion on to Charlie's plate, and put the rest on mine. I placed to food on the table with the cutlery and turned to see Charlie walk tiredly in.

"Have fun fishing?" I asked. I got a mumbled yes in reply. "Did you catch any marlin?" I asked.

He chuckled quietly, collapsing into his chair. "No, but I did get this really big bite. I even got Billy's help to try a reel the bugger in, but I lost him. He could've been a marlin," he mused.

"Sure, dad, anyway, do you have any fish for me to freeze?" Not like we didn't already have some in the freezer.

"Yeah, they're in the esky by the door." He took a bite of salad, then another, he liked my dressing. I'd served him some plain once, not a good idea. Afterwards I caught him pushing it into the bin when he thought I'd gone to the toilet. Good old meat-loving dad.

"So, how was your day," he asked when he'd finished the salad, moving onto the not piping hot any more but still warm lasagne.

"It was great. I didn't go to Seattle. It was too pretty of a day to spend it sitting in a car. I went hiking; the forest is even prettier when you can see it without all the fog and cloud."

"Oh," he took a bite, biding his time. "So, you didn't go hang out with any of your friends. Jacob probably would've been happy to see you."

"Dad, he has his own friends. Besides, I barely even know him." I hoped wherever Edward was in the house he wouldn't read anything into what I was saying. I took a large bite of my food, trying to have an excuse to get up and go. I loved Charlie, but talking to him verses talking to Edward, there's no contest.

"You hungry?" he asked, noting my food shovelling.

"Starved, I was in the forest today and forgot lunch."

"Bella," he said disappointedly. "You know you should always bring food on one of those trips, what if you got lost for a couple of days."

"I'd catch a rabbit," I grinned. I stood up, taking my empty plate to the sink. I could eat when I wanted to. I reckon I could fit a horse in my stomach if I needed to.

"You shouldn't go alone too. I hear that Mike Newton kid is good at hiking, his dad owns a camping store."

"Dad," he got my tone and didn't take the topic further. I yawned loudly.

"Oh, you sound tired, maybe you should get some rest, don't worry, I'll clean this up. That is, unless, you're going out. I guess it is Saturday and ..."

"Dad," I stopped him again. "You're right, I am tired. I'm going to go get some sleep." I hung my plates and things on the drying rack and slouched my shoulders, squinting and looking as tired as possible as I walked up the stairs to my room. I closed the door loudly to my room and smiled, straightening my shoulders.

Edward was lying across the bed, head against the backboard feet right to the edge. He made the bed look small, which it wasn't. I was glad he wasn't much taller.

"Hey," he said, grinning.

"Hey," I whispered back, pointing to the floor, indicating Charlie is downstairs.

"He can't hear, he's watching TV, and I'll know if he suspects anything." He tapped his temple. He stood, then was beside me, sweeping me off my feet and down on the bed beside him. I laughed, and fell back into my pillow.

"You know how awesome it is to be able to do anything in a blink of an eye," I looked up at him; he was sitting over the top of me.

He grinned, "It's good when you're in a rush."

"Like now it'd be good. I could come back in two seconds, showered, clean, and in my comfy clothes to go to sleep."

"I could do that for you if you like," he raised his eyebrows.

I hit him with a pillow and jumped off the bed, grabbing my short-shorts and tank, and clean underwear and running to the bathroom. I slowed my steps as I got outside my room, hoping Charlie didn't hear my loud, rushed footsteps, or Edward's chuckles that were softly emanating from my room.

I showered quickly, not waiting for the water to turn warm. Then a padded my skin down quickly with a towel and practically jumped into my clothes and brushed my teeth. It was painful to walk slowly back to my room, but I was in there in probably maximum 10 minutes. Edward was still in the same pose, relaxed onto my bed. His eyes flicked to mine, then up and down my body.

I didn't blush, my walls were back up, and somehow they'd sprung back, not wanting to leave myself unprotected for too long. I didn't want to act like a fool around Edward, so I wasn't too upset.

"You're hair is still wet," he noted.

"Yeah, it takes like three hours to dry." I played with a lock, twisting it and feeling the water drop onto my palm. I sat on the bed, trying not to drip on him.

"You look... good," he said.

"Thanks, I guess I don't need to tell you the same. You know, you're kind of shaming everything else in this room."

"Apart from you," his hand grazed my arm, slightly pushing down. I lied beside him, legs touching, arms touching. "Are you cold?" he asked, randomly.

I turned my head, and our noses touched. I giggled a little. "No, I'm warm and cosy."

He put his hand on my cheek, as if not believing me. His cool hand didn't make me feel cool though, I was still scalded from the shower. It had been freezing at first, but I was scrubbing myself so quickly I didn't have time to add any cool water to the flow as it warmed. I was still a little red.

"Yes, you do feel warm," he mumbled. He sat up, so I did too, there was a better view here anyway. He leant in, breathing my scent deeply; his nose grazed my neck, then travelled slowly down to my collar bone. I sat still, making it easier for him.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked. He mumbled in response, wanting me to elaborate. "I mean, why put yourself through it. Why breathe so deeply around me when you don't even need to breath?"

He laughed, and took another deep breath. "Just because I can't have you, doesn't mean I can't enjoy your smell. Your scent is very floral, like freesias. I understand your concern, and maybe I do seem a little masochistic, but the more I'm around you the easier it is."

"So, if you were to go away for a while it would be harder."

"Maybe, a little, but I can't be away from you too long. I'm too selfish." I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Good, then just keep staying selfish please." He chuckled, and looked up at me, gold eyes glimmering in the dark. "Plus, if you stay, you won't have to worry about desensitizing yourself from me."

His head tilted. "Are you worried Bella?"

"Yes," I admitted, "I'm worried you'll leave." I didn't bother going any further; I'd told him how I couldn't measure up to a vampire earlier today. He had responded by telling that no vampire could measure up to me, and that I was innocent and stuff. Him saying it made me feel better; it didn't mean I believed it though.

"I'm here Bella." He moved closer to me, nose almost touching.

"I'm also worried you're in pain, and I can't stand that Edward. If you're in pain, I'm in pain." My words sounded breathy, and travelled across his face. His eyes were on my lips, head titling so I noses no longer skimmed each other.

"Bella, talking about it only makes it worse. If you want to help, take my mind of it."

I was about to ask how when his lips caught mine. I restrained myself from throwing myself on him, instead slowly getting closer. His hair was so smooth in my hand, and my other one touched the smoothness of his back under his shirt. His cool hands roamed my back, my muscles tensed under his touch. Soon he was on top of me, hovering above my body and trailing kisses down my jaw. My hands on his torso pulled him up; my lips were still hungry for another taste. Every breath he exhaled I breathed in greedily, like it was a drug. My tongue touched his lips, just the tip, I knew not to risk touching his teeth. My arms circled around his neck, and one hand touched his throat. I thought that I hated this pained him; I wish he didn't have to worry about the thirst, that our roles reversed. Thinking about his thirst made me thirsty, and I didn't care about it until Edward pulled back.

His eyes were wide, his lips still parted from our last kiss. He held himself above me with one hand, and the other was wrapped around his neck. He looked astounded, and confused, and mostly shocked, though that fit in the astounded category.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. "Is it too much, do you want me to step outside? I can pretend to go to the bathroom, Charlie won't notice." Edward shook his head to all my suggestions, wonder fading from his eyes. "Then what is it?" I asked again.

"Its ... it's nothing, just for a minute there ... nothing," he shook his head again, as if thinking himself stupid.

"What is it Edward? You know you can tell me. I'll find out if you don't," I warned. I didn't know how I'd find out, I just did.

"Well, it's just, I guess I got so caught up in the kiss that my thirst just decreased a lot. It was like I smelt a mountain lion for a second."

I raised an eyebrow. "You think I smell like a stinky wild-cat?" I was a little offended, most wild-animals stink.

He laughed at my expression. "No, what I mean is, I smelt you and it had about the same amount of appeal to me as a mountain lion."

I ignored the confusing thought that it was, opting to address the less confusing part of the sentence, the less impossible part. "I thought you liked mountain lion? I thought it was your favourite?"

"It is, it's my favourite _animal_," he accentuated the word. "Humans always smell a lot better, or are a lot more appealing. So when you ... maybe I really am desensitizing myself." His voice was incredulous. He put his nose to my neck again, and inhaled. He cringed a little. "Okay, maybe not."

"I'm sorry," I didn't know what else to say.

He stroked my cheek, "Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Oh, I'm so..." I caught myself before I said it again. "So, um... if you could by anything in the world what would it be?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Changing the subject/getting your mind off things," I explained.

"Well then, to answer that question, I need to ask the same to you. Because the only thing I want in the world is what you want, so I can give it to you." He was so sweet that I was about to get a toothache. Boy, I sounded country just then.

I leaned back, lying down again, head propped up with a pillow. "There are lots of things I'd like, but the first you can't buy, the second however. I would love to have a secluded beach, or an island, where no one goes and I could just swim and relax all day, and find coconuts on the beach, and mango further inland."

He was looking at me again, not that he'd stopped, but it was the same assessing way that I knew when he was wishing he could read my mind. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I want to know what you're first is," he said, not asking me but I knew he wanted an answer.

I looked at me hands, twining them together and twiddling my thumbs, "Will you be angry?"

"Depends what it is."

"What I want, most in the world is to live with you forever, as a vampire, an equal by your side."

Edward growled. His body was now rigid. "You don't want that, Bella."

"I know what I want Edward, you can't read my mind remember?" My voice was getting snappier and snappier, and I couldn't help it, probably because it was late and I hadn't slept well for days, mostly because Edward was giving off this angry, irritated vibe.

"You really..."

"I don't want to talk about it Edward, you can't change my mind." I huffed. Edward looked away, and there were a couple of minutes of awkward, angry silence.

Eventually Edward cracked. "Bella, if you don't want to talk about it than don't, but please don't hide your face from me." His voice sounded broken, a little pathetic, and very sad. I turned back to him, my anger gone but my hurt still raw. I'd hoped Edward would feel different with me, maybe let me be with him without the worrying about being condemned.

I smiled at Edward, closing my eyes. "Okay, but if you want to continue this conversation, you better let me get into the bed. It's late, and I might fall asleep on you."

"Sounds reasonable enough," he said. Then he was gone, and there two cool hands on me, and then I was under the cool sheets. Edward was grinning.

"Patience is a virtue," I quoted.

"Which I needn't possess with my superior speed," he replied. I giggled. He lay beside me, on top of the sheets. I turned into him, my hand along his waist and my head resting above it.

"So, if you don't sleep at night, what do you normally do?" I asked.

"I read, or play the piano, I've even written a song for you," he sounded amused at himself.

"That's nice," I mumbled.

"Speaking of sleep, Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked. I was feeling tired, about to drift off, I mumbled a yes so he continued. "Bella, you sleep very restlessly. Is there anything that has happened to you?"

Right then, I was too tired to even make up an answer. "It doesn't matter now you're here." With that said I drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was him humming a beautiful tune with his even more gorgeous voice.

* * *

**Please review. Is there anything you want to see happen in New Moon?**

**If I get to 100, once again, I'll straight away post a new chapter. Anonymous readers, I can answer your questions on pasting the next chapter post.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I live on reviews**


	17. The Cullens

**Okay, I didn't get a hundred reviews :( but I'm updating anyway because I'm going to be going soon, where?**

**I'm going on a cruise! For a week, to some islands, in winter, brr, but it's still a cruise!**

**So give me a review guys**

* * *

15. The Cullens

I didn't dream. _I didn't dream. _I DIDN'T DREAM!

I wanted to shout it, scream it, and get up a shuffle for it. Instead I curled up in my bed, blissfully happy and content. Then I remembered why I didn't dream, and I opened an eye to glance around the room. Edward was watching me, sitting in the rocking chair. I smiled.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"Good morning to you, too," he greeted me.

My eyes were still fuzzy from sleep, so I rose slowly, blinking. I touched my arm, held my legs together, and smiled so hard at Edward that it hurt. No sweat covered my body; no tear stains stained my cheeks. I felt so rested and at peace that I could skip a marathon, start to finish.

"Your hair looks like bird's nest," Edward chuckled. I put a hand to it, and felt it, on one side, the side I'd fallen to sleep on, not everywhere like usual.

I grinned back at him. "I don't care. We don't all have perfect hair. Is that something that comes with being a vampire, the silky hair and the immunity to tangles?"

"We do save a lot on shampoo and conditioner."

I walked over to him, slowly so he could refuse, and then sat on his lap. His arms encased my torso and I placed my hands on top of his. We rocked for a while, and my dizzy brain couldn't help but being immature. I had to hold back the blush and the sarcastic comments that came when I thought of me sitting on his lap and us rocking.

The little girl in me wanted to squirm and giggle, and unfortunately the larger, more mature version (which was about 98% of me) wanted to turn around and straddle him.

It was only 7 am and I was thinking about sex. Bad, bad, Bella, you should go put some soap in your mouth.

I pulled lightly at his hands; he released them and let me get up. "I, um... I need to pee," I said, running from the room. Oh fuck, I just sounded like a complete freak. Why couldn't I have said human moment, damn my stupid incoherent brain.

It was made even worse as Edward yelled after me, "Have fun!"

I looked into the mirror, searching for drool marks, (God... if I drooled on him) there were none. I sighed in relief and washed my face. The person on the mirror was so different from usual. Firstly, there were no bags under her eyes. Secondly, her eyes were sparkling like mad. Thirdly, my skin which had gone back to its natural olive colour now even looked a little browner. I loved the sun, why didn't it come out more often? Fourthly, (yes there's more) this girl looked kind of like Angelina Jolie with pursed lips. My lips were redder than usual and very big. They'd swollen from all the kissing. "Shit," I said. How was I going to explain this to Charlie?

Luckily, they weren't too swollen, just enough for the person who looks in the mirror everyday to notice. I hoped Charlie didn't watch me too often.

I brushed the nest out of my hair, hoping no homeless bird would fly by. I brushed my teeth, hoping my breath didn't smell. I had talked to him very closely this morning.

I skipped back in the room, happy and light.

He was still there, and I jumped back into his arms, the chair rocking dangerously backwards as I did so. He laughed. Unfortunately the first thing he thought to say was, "You didn't pee."

I laughed, hysterical and awkwardly. Then I reprimanded him, "Don't listen, that's gross."

"I can't help it, I have good hearing," he shrugged.

"Then hum to yourself," he started to, "not now."

He laughed again, turning me around so I was facing him. I was straddling him now, I tried not to let me but fall from its position in the air, and I was having trouble not fantasizing already. "You changed," I said, noticing it now.

"Of course, what would the neighbours think if I came out wearing the same clothes?"

"They'll think - who's that guy and why didn't we see him go in, and if we should tell the protective father. Then they'll remember that they didn't see you leave because you are a ninja vampire, and wouldn't be so n00b as to let the neighbour's see you."

His grin grew, "Good point."

"How was your night, not too boring watching me I hope?"

"It was great, and for once you didn't thrash or anything, care to tell me what's that about?" His voice probed gently, but I wasn't going to answer, not this.

"I guess I just sleep restlessly," I shrugged.

"But not tonight," his voice held all that his words didn't. He knew I was hiding something.

"Not with my guardian angel protecting me." I kissed his forehead.

"That's something I don't think I've heard before."

"That's what you are to me, except I can't do this to a normal guardian angel." And I kissed him again, on the lips, hard. He responded, and we kissed for a couple more minutes, until I was straining to keep myself from grinding on him.

Eventually it slowed, gentled, until I was just kissing his nose, cheek, jaw, anywhere on his face I could reach while he ran his hands though my hair. "I love you," I whispered against his ear, kissing his sideburns.

"You are my life now," he replied.

I sat (onto his knees, don't worry) and we rocked for a while, calm in my cosy room, where nothing else existed.

"Breakfast time," Edward said eventually.

I copied Bella, my favourite part of the Twilight book, and put a hand to my neck and pretended to be scared.

Edward looked shocked, then angry, and then annoyed.

"I'm joking, Edward," I clarified, snickering. I removed myself from his lap. It was very awkward, I almost fell over. Then I pulled Edward up. "Okay, breakfast time for the human."

I led him down the stairs, and rifled through the pantry. I pulled out some muesli, poured it into a bowl with milk and grabbed a spoon. I sat at the table, leaning over the bowl as I ate. I ate as I usually did, oats first, putting the crystallized fruits and sultanas on the rip of the wide lipped bowl.

Edward was watching curiously, so I got him talking. I didn't like being watched while I ate, especially muesli because I always got milk everywhere on my face.

"So, what are we going to do, when we meet your family?" I asked, and then continued plunging into my bowl.

"I'm going to formally introduce you to my family, and cash in on the money they owe?" I raised an eyebrow, mouth full of oats, so he continued. "They had some bets, about if I'd bring you back or not."

"That's heartening," I commented.

He chuckled. "Yes and why anyone would bet against Alice is unfathomable."

I swallowed quickly, before it turned silent like it looked like it was about to. There is nothing more awkward than a silent room where the only sound is the noise you make slurping your food. "And after that?"

"We can do whatever you like, though we should probably get back in time for you to introduce me to Charlie."

"It's a small town, he already knows you," I pointed out.

"I mean that you should introduce me as your boyfriend."

I sighed, knowing Edward would probably get what he wanted anyway, and that the request was reasonable, Charlie would want to know. "Okay, but duck when he shoots at you, if you just take the bullets he'll get worried."

He laughed, "Bella, why do you always seem to think Charlie is going to shoot me?"

I tapped my chin while I chewed, then swallowed. "Because I know Charlie, and I know he's protective."

"I think you're just making excuses." I huffed through my nose in answer, too busy eating my muesli. "Is that any good?" he asked. I tiled the bowl to him in answer; a few sultanas fell off the rim. He shook his head, cringing. "No thank you. If it looks like that then I don't want to try it.

"You're funeral," I said, scooping up the last bit of milk. I chucked it in the sink; I'd clean it up later. I ran upstairs to get changed, and wore a nice green long sleeve shirt and my old jeans. I thought maybe we'd climb in the trees like in the movie today, so I came prepared. My volleys were easier to climb in than sandshoes.

I jumped down the stairs, "Okay, I'm changed."

He was at the bottom of the stairs waiting. I laughed and pounced playfully on him, he caught me easily. I growled at him like a kitten, he laughed. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me until I stop acting like a cat?" I suggested. He chuckled and obliged. When he pulled back I meowed again, so he laughed and gave me another peck.

"Come one and stop procrastinating Bella," he said against my lips.

"But I like procrastinating like this," I pouted. He shook his head and turned away from me, leading me out to the car.

He drove again, but remembering the description of the turn off to their house, I wasn't complaining. I sat and relaxed, enjoying the quiet with Edward as he played his music out of my crappy stereo. Despite the crustiness it was still beautiful. I never used to like classical much until I met Edward. I had to be careful or soon I'd start wearing my top button done up and join the music orchestra. Speaking of orchestra, does Forks High even have one? Every school I've been to had one, but none were nearly this small.

The turn was sharp, and the car shuddered at the turn. My poor truck was being abused by the new shiny Volvo owner. The drive was long, winding way far into the forest until I was certain I was in the centre of it. Then the forest gave way, and left a patch of clear space just large enough for a house.

Well, just large enough for a massive house. It was huge, and unlike in the book as I'd imagined, it was new looking, much more like the movies version. Glass panelled the walls, and the balcony overhung the place. Despite how dangerously unstable it looked I knew it was perfectly safe, the Cullens would make sure there house was right.

It was white, with tinted windows, and I couldn't see the interior.

"What? A house with no dungeons, no abandoned ruins, no graveyard?" I joked.

He laughed. "When all of those myths, well almost all of them are a falsehood, do you think we'd like to submerge ourselves and live in conditions we need not?" You know, sometimes his way of talking is annoying and confusing, but the gentlemanly way he says things normally just makes me want to kiss him again.

I looked down, calming my mind and thoughts. I was going to meet his family; I needed to make sure I was calm, collected, and mostly trust-worthy-looking. Edward took my hand again. I smiled nervously at him.

"You'll be fine Bella," he assured me. I gave a nervous laugh and let him walk me inside.

Inside it was beautiful, and very open. It reminded me of a hall, with a low ceiling. Everything was white; I remembered in art they told us white made the room look more spacious. The furniture was all different, but somehow matching. In one end of the bottom floor was a curving staircase (I know, awesome, I wanted to slide down the rails so bad) and in the other was a huge piano. Beside the dark wood of the instrument was a beautiful women I'd never seen before, and beside her an equally good-looking but more familiar face of Dr. Cullen.

They were smiling, not widely, trying to hide their sharp teeth. They didn't move, but their stillness wasn't stiff like it would be with a human. I had a thought that vampires are naturally inanimate, but also naturally very, very animate.

Edward's voice broke the silence. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella."

"Hi, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, your house is really beautiful." I looked around the room again for emphasis.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme smile was warm, not forced like I'd expect a hostess's to be when I came into their home. "It took a while, but my designs worked well, I think."

"Your very welcome here, Bella." Carlisle stepped towards me; I shook his hand, noticing how little he squeezed it. Did they really think I was made of glass?

"Thank you and it's nice to see you again out of the hospital," I grinned.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And for my son's sake, I think it's best we don't see each other in there at all." He smiled back, exposing more teeth. I couldn't bring myself to be scared though, not with such gentle eyes and comforting voice.

"At least I know there's a good doctor there." Edward seemed a little stiff beside me. "Don't worry, Edward. I'll try not to hurt myself," I promised. He calmed a little, and Esme and Carlisle's grins widened.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

They didn't need to answer, as a blur swept down from the steps and left a pixie in front of me. "Hi again Bella," she chirped and kissed my cheek. Then she flitted back to Jasper's side, who had descended from the stairs bringing a feeling of ease with him.

"Hey Alice. Hello Jasper, I'm Bella," my tone was a little more formal with him, but not awkward, I was unable to feel awkward around him. He didn't seem to feel that way though, his back still rigid and his neck strained. Standing so straight he dwarfed Alice by his side. She stared up at him with eyes full of love; his eyes were trained on me, hard and dangerous.

I couldn't feel scared, though this time it wasn't because of my confidence, he made me unable to. "Hello, Bella," his voice strained was smooth like the rest of the families, with a slight southern twang.

"Jasper's our newest vegetarian, things are still a little difficult for him," Carlisle explained.

"I'm sorry," I looked back at Jasper, "would you like me to move or something..." I trailed on.

He smiled a little, but I could still see the tension in him as he kept himself back. "It's okay Bella; I go through this every day at school."

I looked back at the piano, and walked slowly so Edward was between me and Jasper. I wasn't frightened he'd pounce, but I thought maybe if Edward's scent masked or at least mingled with mine it might help.

Esme noticed, but thought I was merely going towards the piano. "Do you play?" she asked.

"Does Chopsticks count?" I asked. She laughed a little, a warm, tinkling, nice laugh. "I'm not very musically talented. My skills range from the recorder to the triangle," another laugh. "But, I do like listening to music." I looked at Edward suggestively. "Could you play for me?" I asked.

He shuffled a little, "I don't want to show off."

"That hasn't stopped you before," I countered. Esme raised a delicate eyebrow at him, he shrugged in response. "Please," I said again.

"Yes Edward, why don't you play that song you've been working on," Esme said.

"Mother," he turned to her.

"Play," she commanded.

He gave me an exasperated look, before sliding into the leather seat. He flexed his fingers once and rested them on top of the keys. He started playing.

It sounded nothing like in the movie, it was much better than that. Also, it was only him, rather than a violin also playing. I closed my eyes and let the music take over my senses. I'd always thought no song that wasn't techno could ever make me feel so good, but this, this was something else. It was beautiful, and my heart ached to think Edward had composed it for me. The music held happiness, and sadness, and regret, all piled into one song that was hard to believe only one person was at the piano. I didn't hum to the music, it would ruin it. I did let myself sway however, without any self-consciousness at being watched. The song was what he had been humming before, and I sat beside him. It my lullaby, my heart panged happily at that thought.

With a few more slow keys the music faded, and I rested my cheek on his shoulder. "You wrote that for me?" I asked.

"You inspired it, you inspire me." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I told you they'd like you, Esme and Alice the most, probably." I wondered if they could hear wherever they had gone through the middle of the song.

I smiled up at him, my right cheek a little restricted with the leaning on him and all. "I like them too, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, I mean, even though Jasper wants to bite me." He frowned. "I know it's true, I can see it," I defended myself. "What about Emmett and Rosalie?"

He frowned again, "Don't worry about Rosalie, she'll come around."

"After or before she kills me," I muttered.

"We wouldn't let that happen. Emmett's already trying to reason with her, though he thinks I'm insane for loving you."

"It's true isn't it?" His brow furrowed. "I think you are insane for loving me too." He was about to say something but I cut him off. "I'm not complaining, I'm just stating the fact."

He didn't argue just traced circles across my arm.

"Why does Rosalie hate me, apart from the obvious reasons of worrying about the family secret and me being a human? I want to know if I'm doing anything wrong, if I can fix it."

"She's just jealous," he explained. "You're human, and she isn't and she wants to be."

"Really, she wants to be human so she can be slow, always in danger, ugly, and dumb. Yes, I see her logic perfectly." My voice was sarcastic, because what was there to envy?

"She wants to be able to grow old, to have children and grandchildren, and eat food you don't have to kill, and not be thirsty all the time. We all would rather be human than what we are." He had a point, but so did I.

"What is so great about growing old? All that happens is your body slowly deteriorates and you're in pain. You said it yourself before that blood tastes way better than food, and humans kill animals too, cattle, sheep, fish, etc. I understand the thirsty bit. That sucks balls."

Edward chuckled darkly, and then pushed me away so he could look fully into my eyes. "You're argument was missing something Bella. Something that Rosalie would kill for. You didn't mention children. Imagine if you couldn't have children, Bella. How would you feel?"

It was my turn to laugh darkly now, because I knew something Edward didn't.

When I was with my previous parents, they did give me regular hospital visits, did lots of tests on me to make sure I'd be a good wife for my suitor. Ugh, yes, they were really serious about marrying me off. So one of the tests came back badly, and that's why a future husband hadn't already been chosen for me. I had a major drawback when it came to being a wife – I couldn't have children.

Yes, no kids, no babies in my belly. I was unfertile. The doctors had found out with one of their tests, told my parents and not me, and that was it. They never explained to me why it was, it just was. I cried that night, but after a good week of feeling sorry for myself and having my childhood dream being taken away from me, I emerged from my bout of sadness a stronger person. Children didn't appeal to me anymore, not the thought of having one at least. Did I wish I could have my own child? No, I didn't, not anymore. I only wished I had a sister, because being an aunt would be cool. I don't hate kids, but I no longer want my own.

Edward was reading my face, probably wondering why I was laughing at a completely inappropriate time in the conversation, and why those laughs sounded like I was a serial killer about to torture my victim.

I blinked at Edward, and coughed, clearing my throat. I knew Rosalie was around somewhere, and I didn't want to repeat myself. I just hoped she was calm enough to hear my voice.

"Edward, I do know how Rosalie feels. I'm infertile."

Edward's jaw dropped, and he stopped moving, no longer stroking my arm, or patting my leg, or even breathing. I looked away, not knowing what to do. Should I comfort him, or something?

Then I heard a very motherly, sad voice call to me, "Really, Bella."

Esme had heard, and was at the edge of the room, Carlisle at her side. Her eyes were very sad, pitied, and glassy looking. She was sad for me, and in that moment my chest ached with happiness, now I had another mother, one who cared for me.

"Really," I replied. And with a blur stone cold arms were wrapped around me. I hugged her back. She was comforting me; I smiled hugely into her shoulder, a tear rolled from my eye. She thought it was because of my being unable to become pregnant, and hugged me tighter, whispering comforting words in my ear.

I realized how hard it must be for her, when she wanted children so much and not being able to have them. She felt this bad for me because it was so hard for her. I found myself returning the comforting whispers. This lasted for a while, until she pulled away, a sad smile on her face mirroring mine, if a lot more beautiful on her.

We didn't need to say anything else. She got up and walked away, dragging Carlisle who was staring at Edward determinedly, almost like you would when you're about to lay an egg (not speaking from experience).

When they left I turned back to Edward. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Which 'that' are you referring to?"

"The 'I'm-gonna-stare-you-so-hard-you-won't-need-mind-reading-skills-to-know-what-I'm-talking-'bout' from Carlisle you were getting."

He laughed at my description, and I swear I heard another chuckle from another room. You can't listen if you're going to move to another room, Carlisle, I called in my head.

"It was nothing you need to worry about. I'm just going to be a little more protective for the next couple of days."

"Because you're super laid back and carefree now."

"Ha, Ha," he fake laughed.

"So what's going to happen? Hurricane, flood, blizzard, serial killer, flu, or something supernatural," I listed.

"Supernatural, some visitors will be coming to town. Vampires not like us, but we'll make sure they don't hunt their usual prey here."

"But you think you can get them to eat... drink ... hunt animals?" I voiced the thoughts I knew he had.

"That's a little unsettling you know. It's weird how perceptive you are."

"Could be worse, I could be a freak and stick my nose in everything you do. Oh wait, I think I do that already," I grinned at him.

"I don't mind. If you're sticking your nose in my life, it means that you aren't far behind. I want you in my life Bella." His voice was so alluring, and his words so sweet, and then his face, and ... you can't blame me for being captivated in him.

"Keep saying stuff like that and you might find yourself stuck with me for life," I warned.

"Fine with me," he whispered. I couldn't take it anymore, so I leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet, nice, slow, but finished quickly. We were in his house after all; it seemed bad etiquette to have a full make out session across their piano.

I pulled back first, for once. I stroked his hair; he closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into my hands.

"Are you going to show me around?" I asked.

He grabbed the hand on his cheek and pulled me up. I followed, head turning and trying to capture as much of the house as possible. The beautiful paintings, the gorgeous view, the furniture, the flooring even the odd angles in the house. It was just so awesome, like those places you only ever see in movies.

I stopped when we passed an ancient wooden cross. I was scared to touch it; my human oily fingers could ruin it. I turned to Edward. "Carlisle carved this when he was human?" Edward had told me Carlisle's story. In my defence, the incredulousness in my voice was deserved. It was huge, with little ornate carvings on and around the edges.

"Yes, when he was human. It was hard work."

"Ouch," was all I could say.

* * *

**REVIEW me a goodbye and I'll post another chapter today (if enough of you do)**


	18. Carlisle

**Okay, not 120, or even 100, but, I think I'll update anway, and maybe tomorrow morning too. **

**I'm a little unhappy, because though there are always those faithful reviewers, I still haven't go many reviews, or even hits. Compared to Haunting a Vampire, this story is very unpopular, and Haunting a Vampire isn't even that popular. **

**So this is me, updatinging just because I'm sad.**

* * *

16. Carlisle

I let Edward lead me, happy to be the mazed, brainless gawker. I felt almost like a tourist, except I wasn't surrounded by other non-English speakers. I don't think a camera could really capture the feeling you get in this house anyway.

So I didn't object as Edward pulled me into his adopted father's study, barely waiting for invitation. Carlisle was reading, on one of those swivel chairs. He spun to face as, shutting the book on his lap with a loud thud. It looked really old, the leather was cracked and the pages brown. But what was weirdest was the size of it, bigger than Carlisle's lap. I tried to look for a title but saw none, so I dropped it.

"What can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly. I guess he didn't mind being disturbed.

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history, your history actually."

"We didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

"It's perfectly fine Bella; I've read that book many times." My curiosity spiked again, I wondered what the book was. "Where were you going to start," he broke my thought.

"The Waggoner," Edward spun me around, gently like always when he touched me. My smile seemed to be permanently plastered on my face. When I turned I realized the wall my back was facing was covered in paintings, and I mean covered. It was like a mural, except these were all quite random when you looked at them. I was amazed with the so many varying sizes of canvas that they managed to make them fit evenly on the wall.

Each painting was quite beautiful in its own way, even the small, less bright ones. Edward brought my attention to one of these less ostentatious pieces. It was of an old city with slanting roofs, and a river with a grand bridge across it.

"London in the sixteen-fifties," Edward explained.

"The London of my youth," Carlisle's voice was right behind me, looking over my shoulder. I didn't flinch, but my legs tensed. I may have been completely accepting when Edward was around me, I trusted him. Not that I didn't trust Carlisle, but I still had instincts.

"Will you tell the story," Edward asked his father.

"I'm sorry, I would but Dr. Snow is sick and I'm needed at the hospital," I had to keep myself from mouthing the words as he said them. We exchanged warm smiles and with that he left Edward and I in his study.

I couldn't help stroking the frames of some of the paintings, Edward watched, waiting for my attention before he spoke. "I told you how Carlisle changed; I didn't tell you how he discovered the vegetarian diet."

"There weren't any vegetarians in the 17 hundreds?" I asked, jokingly.

"If you are referring to the humans, probably only monks, but as far as we can tell, Carlisle was the first vegetarian vampire.

"After he realized what he was, he hated himself. He tried to commit suicide, but for vampires that is almost impossible. He tried jumping from great heights, or drowning himself, and many other ways. None worked, of course, so he tried to die by starvation.

"He went to the remotest area he could, and stayed for as long as he could. He was weak with thirst, and by then so thirsty that when a herd of deer past. He attacked one without a thought, and after drinking he regained some of his strength. He realized there was an alternative to being a murderer. He found himself again."

"Is that when he decided he wanted to be a doctor?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle is a very compassionate person. He always wanted to help people. So with all this time on his hands, he started studying, learning at night. He swam to France..."

"You're that fast in water. I mean, wouldn't it be more convenient to catch a boat?"

"Not when you have to hide from everyone in daylight. That and boats weren't very fast then Bella."

"So you can outswim a boat?"

"Yes, now do you want me to finish?" The irritation in his voice wasn't real though, despite how pretend annoyed he was acting.

"So Carlisle swum to France," his eyes flicked to a painting as he said this, the largest, most ornately framed. It showed, really what I could describe as a jumble of things, people, angels, demons, I couldn't tell. Above the disorder were four figures on a balcony. They were small in comparison to the picture, but the painting was so large that they were very detailed. Hands on the wood, one wore the most self-confident expression. His hair was black; Aro. I clenched my teeth. The other closest to him must have been Marcus, without the pained, bored expression I'd associated with him. The other, Caius, had white hair, and looked on the discord with disdain. At the very back was Carlisle, looking exactly the same as now except that his golden hair was worn differently.

"He studied in the universities there, a whole range of subjects. He found his calling, medicine." You could hear the pride, the awe, the admiration in Edward's voice. "It was an unbelievable struggle to perfect his self-control. It took two centuries. Carlisle is all but immune to the scent of human blood now. He can do what he loves without pain."

I took his hand. "Maybe you can do that with me."

"I'm not nearly as strong as Carlisle, Bella. That and I don't have two centuries to perfect it."

I crossed my arms, "You never will with that attitude."

Edward looked back at the painting, continuing the story rather than the topic we'd broached. "Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods. "Aro, Marcus and Caius," he pointed to each one as he said them.

"The Volturi," I whispered.

Edward's eyes widened and his brow then furrowed. "How did you know that?" His voice was almost angry, incredulous and not calm or confused. Instead of a small eyebrow raise and after receiving my answer shrugging it off, he had finally cracked. He wanted to know why - why I always seemed to know so much. "How do you always know?" he voiced my thoughts. He started to sound frantic, almost accusing. He was about to throw more words at me when I put a finger to his lips.

"Sh, I just heard it somewhere okay, on some documentary about Italy and something." He stopped, visibly relieved. "What, did you think I was spying on you or something?" I asked.

He laughed darkly, "No, I didn't know what to think. I just thought, still believe, no not believe – know, that the more you know Bella, the more danger you're in."

"Or the less," I argued. "Ignorance can be lethal too."

"Ignorance is bliss, it is safety or at the very least an excuse or alibi. Bella, a human knowing too much in my world is a death sentence."

"Then don't keep me human," I offered my solution. He growled.

"I won't do that to you Bella, and that's final."

"For now," I whispered. Seeing his angry look I quickly kept talking. "So why didn't Carlisle stay with them?"

"Conflict of interests or more accurately, diet. He kept trying to convince them to change to vegetarianism; they kept trying to turn him back to human blood. After a couple of decades it was too much, so Carlisle left on good terms rather than bad. He went to the New World, or America. He was very lonely, and wanted to find others like himself.

"As monster became legends, soon he could practice his profession more freely, interact with humans. Still, he longed for companionship, and that's when he found me. I was dying, and he had nursed my parents and knew they were gone too." He didn't further elaborate, and I didn't need him too. "I've been with Carlisle almost always ever since."

"Almost," I prompted.

"Well, I did have a rebellious stage, a decade after I was ... created."

"Edward, say it how you want, use your own terms, all this pausing because you want to cover up the details is really just tiring."

He smiled, and sighed before continuing. "So ten years after I was changed I left Carlisle and Esme. I didn't want to have to survive on animals, I wanted human blood. So I went off. I didn't just kill though; I tried to justify it to myself. I only killed people I deemed deserved it, serial killers, rapists, murderers, and bad people."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"I was still killing them though Bella. I could see the monster in my eyes, my red eyes. I was just as bad as them, a mass murderer, even if they were murderers. Eventually I went crawling back to Carlisle, begging for forgiveness." I could see how much he loathed himself from that time, how it pained him to remember it. The truth was that I didn't think it was that bad. Vampires, they kill for food, he needed the blood. Human killers, they have no reason for it. They're sick bastards, with no reason for killing but for wanting to cause pain. My lip curled.

Edward was watching me. He took my hand and led me out of the study, studying my face, expression.

"Doesn't that make you frightened at all, or sickened?" he asked, when we stopped outside a room. "I've killed people Bella."

"Yes, but you had reason to. Those people who killed and tortured, they had no reason other than for the sake of hurting someone. I don't condemn your actions Edward. I'm not saying that you should do it again, but don't beat yourself up about something that's past. No point crying over spilt blood." I winked at him in the last part; he almost cringed at the joke. Yeah, I understand that I'm lame.

He pushed open the door we were standing behind. "My room," he gestured.

What can I say, it was like the movie. No, there was definitely no cheap gold carpet. There was a big TV in one end, and one wall was completely covered with shelves of CD's and a massive sound system. There was a long couch, long enough for him to lie completely flat on. There were piles of books lying about, half had years written on the side. He'd kept journals?

The room was white, and the two of the walls weren't walls. One was glass, the other wasn't there, until I realized the whole thing was a glass door that had been opened and swung outwards.

"You jump from out there, to the door, open it and swing in?" I asked. We were on the second floor, but I didn't doubt how high he could jump. It was just a really hard picture to imagine.

"It's great for a quick getaway, or get in." He chuckled. I ran my hand along the CD's, the names getting less familiar as they got older.

Edward turned his system on; it was quiet and soft, jazz. I'd never heard the song before. I started swaying, and Edward walked over to me. "Care to dance?" he asked.

It was cheesy, parmesan level of cheesy, so I took a step back. "Um, do I have to?" I didn't like dancing, not waltzing and whatever. Trying to look smooth and elegant, and have a straight back, and not look at your partner and you have to do these exact movements. There's no fun in that. Where's the spontaneity? There isn't any.

Edward pouted, "Please," he asked.

I held up a finger. "No, that won't work. You can't make me dance with your guilt trips."

He grinned. "I'll have to make you another way then."

"Go ahead, I'm not scared."

He pounced, well; I guess he did because before I knew it he had tackled me onto the sofa, creating a jail around my body. "Say Uncle," he commanded.

"Never," I giggled. His hand went to my ribs and he started tickling.

"Surrender," he said again. I kept my mouth shut, but had a huge smile of my face, I could make myself not laugh, but it was too much.

Then a knock stopped his hand. "Come in," he said and released me, pulling me onto his lap.

Alice and Jasper walked in. "It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," her voice tinkled as she spoke.

"Sorry, I don't think there's enough to spare."

"Actually, we came to see if you're up for a game of baseball. There's a storm tonight."

My mood fell, it was that time already? Jasper was watching me, confused as to why my emotions had changed from carefree and happy, to worried and scared.

Edward was smiling though, eyes bright, until he caught onto Jasper's thoughts.

"Of course, Bella should come," Alice chirped, thinking I was upset about being left out.

Edward looked at me worriedly. "Do you want to go?" he asked. His eyes were heartbreakingly beautiful.

I was about to protest, to make an excuse, and do anything to get out of it, when Alice popped in to. "Please come Bella, it'd be so much more fun with an audience."

"Yes, you should come watch Bella. You should see me beat your boyfriend. It's very enjoyable watching Edward being humbled, it doesn't happen often." Jasper was teasing Edward, and Edward held up a hand mouthing the words sarcastically as Jasper said them.

Edward turned back to me, looking deep into my eyes. His eyes were gold, so beautiful, so ... what's happening again?

"Bella, will you please come with me?" he asked. Then my thoughts flooded back into my head, I strengthened my walls so he wouldn't dazzle me again.

I floundered for an excuse, having no idea what to say. Then randomly, something came, and I said it before realizing what I was saying. "I'm scared of baseball bats." They laughed at me, all of them. I realized how stupid I sounded. "I'm serious, I have a phobia, can't go in a 5mile radius of the things, sorry."

"What's wrong Bella," Edward asked, still chuckling but slowly growing serious as he saw my frantic expression.

"It's that, you should go. I won't keep you back. Have a night with your family; I should catch up with Charlie anyway."

Alice looked defeated, and walked off dragging Jasper. Edward looked down, sad down not I- am-taller-than-you down.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No, it's fine." His sad looked turned back to happy, okay, not happy, mocking, but it was good enough for me. "Of all the things you could be scared of, baseball bats. Not the vampires holding them, the actual bats. Why?" he asked, incredulously.

"Irrational fear, I don't know why, I just am," I kept the sincerity in my voice clear. How many times have I said I'm so glad I'm a good liar?

"If you say so," he chuckled again.

"I'm not scared of heights either," I said suggestively.

"What did you want?" he asked suspiciously. I stood from his lap, he stood too. I walked to the glass door/wall thing-y. I leant out over the edge, looking down, then across at the trees.

"Hey Edward, how fast are you?" I asked.

"Pretty fast," he said so-not-modestly.

"Good," I turned to him, grinned. And turned back to the opening and jumped out.

There was an exhilarating moment of free fall, before strong arms laced around me, and I was immediately halted.

Edward looked angry, and exasperated, but as he saw my adrenaline-junkie expression he laughed it off. "You'll give me a heart attack one day Bella."

"Not possible," I laughed, "just one of the advantages of having a vampire boyfriend."

He shook his head at me, almost disappointedly. Then he smiled again, let me down for less than a nano-second and swung me back onto his back. I clenched my legs and arms around him. I felt him tense beneath me. "You better hold on tight spider-monkey," he said, and jumped to the nearest tree.

He jumped at least three stories, and at least 20 metres across. He landed on the tree, finding handholds in seamless bark. I laughed breathlessly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Leaning out and holding on with one hand, looking past the tree we held to the forest. I could see above his head, saw them thick plant life.

I kissed his hair and whispered in his ear, "Completely."

We spent the rest of the afternoon among the tree tops. Him jumping from tree to tree, bounding and performing stunts a circus master couldn't dream of. My legs and arms were numb from clenching so hard, I'd ignored the cramp I'd gotten long ago.

He stopped eventually, at the top of a pine. The top of the pine with the best view ever! We talked about nothing and I even got to have a go at climbing, there were so many limbs this high it wasn't difficult.

Edward took me home, and my last thought before we got into the car was – I'd never have fun on a climbing wall again.

* * *

**:'( That's me crying. I need reviews.**

**I'll bribe you, I'll give everyone who reviews this chapter (if you can't review this chap, review a previous or review anonymous with your username) a sneak peak of Follow in her footsteps. And it'll be a good preview ;)**

**So Review!**


	19. The Game The Hunt

**Thanks for reviewing guys, but my bribe didn't work as well as I thought it would (:() oh well, I guess I got some. The cruise was good, except I put on 6 kilos (yikes) so I might not be writing heaps on New Moon until I lose a little weight.**

**Okay, here's the chap, I combined two from the book**

17 18 The Game / The Hunt

The rain was back, and by the time we were home it was pouring. The rain almost masked the other car in our driveway until it was just ahead. It was an old ford, the Black's car. Edward stiffened and muttered angrily.

"Calm down Edward, they probably just want to tell Charlie before I do. Well, Billy probably does, Jake's cooler than that." Edward's jaw clenched. "Oh whatever, he's a year younger than me, don't be jealous. Let me deal with this, you can go play your baseball."

He grinned again, remembering something. "I'm not going anywhere. You're introducing me to Charlie, remember?"

I grumbled and jumped out of the car, running to the porch to where the wheel chair was.

"Hey Billy, hey Jacob, how long have you been waiting out here in the rain?" I asked, cheerfully.

Billy looked serious and said, "Not long," at the same time as his son said, "Ages." I trusted Billy more, knowing a young teens patience limit. I opened the door, and rushed inside, holding it open as Jacob pushed his father in.

Billy was holding a paper bag. "I wanted to drop over this," he said, "Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry. Your dad's favourite."

"Cool, maybe I could ask for the recipe, Charlie's fishing again today; he's bound to bring more up."

"Maybe I should go down and see him," Billy said.

"No, he'll be here soon, it's getting late and I doubt he's a determined enough fisherman to brave the rain for long."

He stared hard at me, and then looked at Jacob. I got the picture; we needed to talk, alone. I wouldn't send him away though, nowhere in the house would be far enough for him not to here, and if we whispered he'd get suspicious. Outside was out of the question, in this rain. So I decided vague was good.

"So, you're Charlie's friend. How best would it be to present my new boyfriend so he doesn't get shot?"

"Would this boyfriend be Edward Cullen?" Billy asked stiffly.

"Yes, and I really, really like him, I don't care about anything that comes with him. I don't want Charlie to scare him away." I put extra emphasis on the like him part, so he'd get it. I put less on the baggage that comes with Edward part; Jake might pick up on that.

"Are you sure, the Cullens have a bad reputation down at the reservation."

"I don't know why, they never go there."

His eyes opened the tiniest bit, and he shifted in his chair. "Well, does Charlie know him very well, know much about him?" he asked. I knew what he was referring to.

"No, he doesn't know. He just t- knows that he's Dr. Cullens child." I almost slipped, almost said thinks instead of knows. Jake didn't notice the stuff up though. Hopefully he just thought I stuttered a little.

"Okay then, just introduce him how you see fit, or keep him out of 'the know', and don't introduce the kid. What's the worst that could happen? He could forbid you from seeing Cullen." He made it sound like that was the best case scenario.

"If he said I'd ignore him."

"That would be a bad idea Bella. You shouldn't see Cullen ... if Charlie forbids it." Nice save Billy, the pause wasn't noticeable at _all_.

Jake was looking a little confused. Good, confusion is better than understanding.

"Okay, I dropped the stuff off. I guess we should go. Come on Jake."

"We're leaving already?" he asked.

"Bye Jake, Billy," I called as they were going out the door way.

"Take care Bella," Billy called, second meaning shining from his words.

So they left, and I resigned myself to finish an assignment, and then my homework, then clean the kitchen, and do the laundry. I'd just closed the washing machine when I heard a phone. I ran down the stairs, happy to have at least something to do.

"Hello, Bella Swan here," I said.

"Hey Bella, its Jess and OMG guess what happened at the dance..." Jess continued to describe the dance, and everything Mike did and her hair and makeup and how they danced, and how her feet hurt, and how Mike kissed her and everything else she could think of. It was nice to hear, to relax with not consequential stuff. Eventually she had told everything she could think of and asked me the dreaded question. "What did you do yesterday?"

"I went hiking, it was cool, you know, going outdoors in the sun, mud under my feet, the fresh air." Jess's silence said a million words on how she felt about that.

"Did you ever hear anything more from Edward Cullen?" she gushed.

I heard Charlie's car. "Sorry Jess, my Dad just came back. See you tomorrow."

"See you," her voice was a little suspicious, I think, I can never tell on a phone, unless it's really obvious. Jessica was almost a good liar in person, so on a crusty phone line how am I supposed to tell.

Charlie and I talked lightly while we were getting ready for dinner. Soon we were eating, the fish fry and everything. I watched sadly as he shovelled the greasy stuff in his mouth. I couldn't get any greens on his plate.

"So, what did you do today?" Charlie asked.

"I did some things I'd been meaning to do, some cleaning, the washing, my homework and assignments ..." I hoped it sounded like I was doing those most of the day. Charlie didn't know how fast I worked so maybe he wouldn't realize. But then I realized that wouldn't take all day for anyone. "I also went to the Cullens house this morning."

Charlie spluttered over his mouthful of fish, "The Cullens ... what were you doing there?"

"I'm kind of going out with Edward, and he wanted to introduce me to his parents."

"Going out for how long?" Charlie gasped.

"Not long," I shrugged. "Edward wants ... I want you to meet him today."

"Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"We're both juniors, Dad," I wasn't going to say we were the same age.

"Which one is Edwin again?"

"Edward is the youngest one, the one with bronze hair."

"Oh... good, I didn't like the look of that big one."

"That's not nice Dad," he grumbled. "Anyway, he'll be here soon."

"How soon?" he asked. A knock at the door answered for me.

"Now, I guess." I walked quickly to the door, and opened it, finding a smiling Edward, a mischievous look in his eyes. I guessed he thought my discomfit at the situation amusing. Ha, ha, vampire boy. I hope Charlie gets his gun.

"Come in Edward," I said pleasantly. He kept his space as he walked in, Charlie was watching.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan," he said, shaking Charlie's hand. He had gloves on.

"Call me Charlie," he said. "Come in and have a seat Edward."

He sat on the single sofa. I sat by Charlie on the double.

"So, you're out with my daughter..." Charlie started.

"Yes sir, I am."

"Well, you better take good care of her."

"I will sir, I promise," Edward's voice rang with sincerity.

"Okay," Charlie could see he meant it. "So, are you taking my daughter anywhere tonight?"

I was about to tell him no when Edward butted in. "Actually sir, I am. We're going to play baseball tonight, me and my family, and we're taking Bella."

"Bella, playing baseball," Charlie laughed. Hey, that's not fair. I'm not nearly as clumsy as Bella. Why was he laughing? I got why Edward was laughing though, he still thought I was afraid of baseball bats.

"Yes, Bella has to face her fear," Edward said. They both laughed again, but I really thought they were both laughing for different reasons. Why wasn't Edward picking up on that? What the heck was Charlie thinking?

"But Edward, I really can't..." I started.

"Bella, it's the American past time. I'm not letting you say no, and neither is Alice."

"Alice?" I asked. Then a little graceful pixie came and linked her arm through mine. Charlie looked at her confusedly for a second, not knowing what to say. A stranger had just invited herself into our house and stolen my arm. She introduced herself and Charlie just introduced himself. I guess Alice's expression was so sweet and innocent and warm Charlie couldn't do anything. Now I didn't know what to do.

"C'mon Bella, time to play baseball," Alice chirped pulling me out. I tried to resist but man she was strong. Eventually I just sighed and let myself be led.

Outside was a massive Jeep, Charlie whistled in appreciation. Alice dragged me and let go only to jump deftly into the Jeep. It was so tall she had to, and it would have been a little funny if I wasn't so freaked out.

As soon as she was in I tried to bolt, strong arms caught me. A velvet voice whispered in my ear. "Don't struggle Bella, we don't want to alarm Charlie."

"Charlie, help, they're kidnapping me," I yelled.

Charlie laughed, laughed – the terrible father. He smiled and waved at me. "Have fun," he called.

Edward lifted me into the seat and strapped me in before closing the door. He waved at my father, who was still shaking with laughter. Edward jumped in on the other side of Alice, in front of the wheel. I crossed my arms over the harness I was wearing.

"Some cop my father is," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Edward teased laughing.

"I hate you," I growled, looking out the window. All I got with this was more peals of laughter from them.

"Bella, this is good for you. We're going to cure your phobia," Alice chimed. I mumbled again, a few more explicit words this time. They laughed again.

I vowed to be quiet for the rest of the ride, turning away from them. Despite myself I found myself having fun on the rough Jeep ride. I tried to hide my grin, turning completely to the window and letting my hair out.

The Jeep stopped. I unbuckled my seatbelt reluctantly. Then as soon as they were unbuckled I opened the door and tried to sprint away. I don't know why, I guess I should have known they'd catch me.

Except I didn't think they'd catch me because I fell. I glared at the protruding root. They circled me, and I looked up at them. They burst out laughing. I harrumphed and stood up, brushing myself down, they laughed harder. I stalked off.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward called.

"Away from you," I called back.

I felt two hands on my waist, and felt myself being lifted from the ground. Then I was slung over a shoulder and being whizzed away. This was not as fun as riding on his back. I started feeling woozy, and very scared that I was about to fall off and fall face first. When he stopped suddenly I almost hurled.

He pulled me off his shoulder and placed me on the ground. My legs gave way and I fell down again. So this is how it feels to be clumsy, I mused in my head. Always being laughed at, I guess if it made them happy it was okay.

Alice looped her arm around mine, and skipped me to the baseball field. I skipped with her, smiling. The two vampires' happiness was infectious. It was too late to run now anyway. I had nowhere to go.

In the clearing there was what looked like a baseball field, just on an extremely large scale.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked. She was the closest and walked quickly and gracefully over to me.

"Yeah, it sounded like a bear choking," Emmett called.

"I'm sorry; Bella was being very unintentionally funny."

I poked my tongue out at him. When I turned back to the field I saw a baseball bat in Alice's hands, right in front of my face. Emmett was behind her, another baseball bat in his hands.

I stared for a while, not getting it as they looked knowingly at me. Then I remembered and pretended to cringe and get frightened. I held a hand up, "Get it away from me," I fake pleaded.

I wasn't trying hard to sound believable, so they didn't know when I was actually lying. They all looked around, confused.

"You're not scared of baseball bats, Bella?" Alice asked. Her voice was soft and sad sounding.

I pushed my hair behind my ear and bit my lip. "Um... no, unless someone's about to swing it at me," I answered.

She dropped the bat in her hands, her lip trembling, giving me the best puppy-dog look I'd ever seen. "I... I really wanted to help you get over your phobia Bella."

I went and hugged her. "You did, my fear of there never being a perfect puppy dog look is erased forever," I assured her.

She stepped back and giggled, slapping her hands together excitedly. "Yay," she squealed, "I helped Bella and you all didn't."

I smiled, and stepped towards Edward, who was regarding me strangely. "Bella, why didn't you want to come then?" he asked.

"I, um... had a really bad feeling. Yeah, I'm very superstitious and stuff and I really think something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen Bella; we'll keep you safe from any stray balls."

"Its stray vampires I'm worried about," I muttered.

"We won't run into you Bella," he assured me, hearing my words and getting different meaning.

"Yeah, we don't cheat like that," Emmett winked. I smiled at his playfulness, and laughed as Esme gave him a slap.

"You mean, you don't cheat at all," she chided. Then she turned to me, "You can help me referee, they cheat a lot.

And they played, well, I think they played. The movements were so fast, it was just blurring. I watched as much as I could, but my eyes were just not fast enough to comprehend what they did. I only saw the slow moments or the aftermath, when they'd stopped moving, or at least slowed down a little. I did see several epic slides over at least 10 metres. In their wake they left huge strips of exposed dirt where the grass used to be.

As the game continued I grew more anxious, jittery. I found myself bouncing, hopping in my spot, and my heading whipping side to side.

"Are you okay honey," Esme asked eventually. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder, restricting my bouncing.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not," I said quickly. "Something bad is going to happen. Something bad, something bad, something bad," I continued saying the words in a loop.

Edward was by my side in a few seconds. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Alice had been about to pitch, but then she dropped the ball. Her eyes glazed and she grew stiff. Edward tensed beside me, eyes staring but not seeing what was in front of him.

"Their coming," Alice and Edward whispered at the same time.

"What, who's coming, what's happening?" Emmett and Jasper all huddled around Alice, Carlisle and Esme followed. Rosalie was at Alice's side, touching her arm, her face worried instead of angry.

"The nomads, they heard us. They want to come and play," Alice explained.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked, calm, authority in his voice.

"Less than five minutes, they're running."

"Can you make it," he asked, looking at me.

"Not carrying, besides we don't want them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"Hey," I yelled, they all turned to me. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. You could run me away Edward, your fast, I could tell just watching the game. What else could we do, pretend I'm a vampire? They aren't stupid."

"But they won't challenge us, there are only three of them and we are a group. When they see you're under our protection they'll give up, and we can leave peacefully."

"What if they don't?" I challenged. "What if they leave and then come back? They'll pick me off when you aren't grouped together. I have a plan, but it might not work." So I explained it quickly, and it was a quick and dumb plan. Edward would wear my jacket and run around most of the field. I'd leave on Edward's back with Alice beside. She'd drive me home, and Edward would return. If they picked up the scent he could say that the jacket was leant to him by a human friend at school. The jacket was really big and unisex. I was so glad I'd worn it today.

It wasn't flawless, in fact it was so holey it would make a sponge look smooth, but it was better than sticking around.

I followed my plan, jumping on Edward's back who barely waited for me to wrap my arms around his neck before running. I didn't enjoy the ride, but luckily it was only two seconds. I jumped as soon as he stopped and ran to the jeep, jumping in and fastening my seatbelt. Alice was beside me already.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Punch it," I replied.

She did, and the ride was extremely bumpy. It was extremely fast, faster than the ride here. I couldn't even find humour in the fact that the wheel of the Jeep was half the size of its rider and she could barely touch the petals.

"I'm sorry for ruining your game," I said.

"It's okay Bella; it's not your fault. You didn't even want to come. You have crazy good instincts by the way, it's almost like you knew this would happen."

I didn't reply to her, instead looking out the window, watching the rolling forest as we passed.

"Alice, what if he decides to track me?" I asked.

"Who decides to track you?" she asked.

I let my head fall against the window; I was so flustered I slipped. "No one, just one of them or something. Do you think he would track me to my house?" I asked.

She didn't even need to think to answer me. "Probably, your scent would be all over this town. If he liked it enough he could come after you."

"Then we need to protect Charlie, and I need to get out of here," I said sombrely, mind racing on where I could go.

"Relax Bella, you don't even know he's going to follow ..." she stopped mid sentence, her eyes glazing over, I grabbed the wheel and thanked god that we'd gotten back onto the road. "He's following," she whispered. "We need to get you out of here. I'll drive to the airport."

"I have to tell Charlie something, explain, and tell him why I'm going." My voice was getting more frantic and Alice being so tense wasn't helping.

"You can't Bella, there isn't time. He's already almost caught scent of the Jeep."

"Then you stay, and get the others to as well. I'll tell Charlie something, make up some excuse and go to your house."

She stared out the windscreen, not seeing the road. Then she cringed and her eyes focused back to mine. "Bad idea Bella, as soon as you get out of the car he'd try to grab you, and he's a good fighter, better than me. He doesn't care if Charlie sees, then he'd be a meal for Victoria."

"Then we'll go straight to your house, make sure the others are around before I get out. I'll call Charlie there, and I'll run, someplace James won't know."

She nodded quickly, then her movement slowed, and she turned to me, a furrow in her brow. "How did you know his name was James?" she asked slowly and suspiciously.

I locked down, knowing I'd made the biggest slip of all. I bit my lip curled my fists and had to restrain from beating my own legs. Damn it Bella, don't you dare tell them you're not Bella.

I was shocked. When had I stopped thinking of myself as Alexis?

Alice was watching, not even needing to look at the road to drive well.

I sighed, blowing at the hair that had fallen in my eyes. "I, I didn't know, I just guessed," my excuse was so bad I cringed as I said it.

"No, you knew Bella. You also knew he was going to go to the game. That's why you didn't want to come. You lied about being scared of baseball bats."

"Yes, I lied," I snapped. Then at the look on her face I lowered my voice, made it gentler, but sadness laced my tone. "I did know. I can't explain how, I just ... I just did."

I closed my eyes and let my chin fall down. I rested my head on my hand and looked away from the other vampire in the car. I slowed my breathing, scared I'd hyperventilate. A tear rolled down my cheek, I sniffed and wipe it off.

A small, cold hand touched my arm and gave a gentle squeeze. "It's okay Bella. Maybe you're gifted. Maybe this is what I was like when I was human."

My brow furrowed, she thought I couldn't explain because I couldn't understand it myself. Relief rushed over me, but I kept my expression painstakingly still. I wanted to look confused; it'd help me out here. "When you were human ... you mean you don't remember?" I faked ignorance.

"No, I can't remember any of my human life." She sounded really sad.

"I'm sorry," I squeezed the hand on my arm. She smiled sadly, and then perked up a little.

"Jaspers behind us, in the car, so is Carlisle and Esme, the rest are running behind. You're safe for now Bella. James won't attack with us all here, he's going to follow and wait until you're alone."

"I don't plan on being alone," I laughed darkly.

So we drove to their house. I waited until Edward was in front of my door before I got out. He grabbed me and wrapped an arm around my race, rushing me inside. I looked into his face, it was hard and the most serious I'd seen since the first day I arrived at Forks.

"Where's the phone?" I asked.

He led me to it, and I dialled Charlie's number.

**If you review I'll send you a cookie (:';) It's choc chip**

**Sorry if you thought this was another new chapter, I found a couple mistakes and I thought I'd change them because it had only been out a couple of hours.**


	20. Goodbyes

**This chapter is really short, I don't have much to say except...I'm now past where Edward leaves in New Moon! Yay, why... because it was really hard to write.**

**Read and review.**

19. Goodbyes

Charlie answered and when I spoke he started talking a little more frantically. "Bella, are you okay? Did you hit yourself with a bat again?"

What? Hit myself with a bat? No wonder he was laughing before. What else had I done in my childhood in this life? I hope nothing else to embarrassing, I mean, that doesn't sound like me... does it?

"No Dad, I didn't hit myself with a bat. I haven't done that for how long?" I played along, hoping he'd tell me the details so I could promptly forget them.

"Yeah, you were only six, but it was so funny," he chuckled.

"Ha, ha, yeah, my pain is so funny. Anyway, I called to tell you that I'm not coming back home tonight." That stopped his laughter.

His voice was now very serious, business like. I was talking to Chief Swan now, not Charlie-my-dad Charlie. "Why aren't you coming home?"

I'd already thought of an excuse, one that hopefully had no faults Charlie would see, and none my other parent would either, because unfortunately this will probably involve her. Charlie will tell her, I know it.

"I need to go to Phoenix. My old friend called, she has ... problems. She doesn't want me to tell anyone."

"If she's in danger she should call the police. You shouldn't get yourself involved in something bad."

I was so glad he didn't ask her name. "I won't be getting myself into trouble dad, she just needs help and I'm the only one who can give it to her."

"Where are you getting the money to get there?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I had some money saved up and she's going to reimburse me when I get there. I'm sorry this is so soon but I've got to go. Edward's giving me a lift to the airport. He'll probably pick me up to. Okay, bye dad, see you soon." I hung up before he could argue further.

"You're going to Phoenix?" Edward asked incredulously. "That's the first place he'll look."

"Yes, and that's also really far from here. It'll lure him away from this town. Then you guys can take him down there while I'm safe and sound in a hotel or something."

"Okay..." he paused then looked at me again, a little angrily. "Wait, you said I'm only dropping you off at the airport."

"Yes, that's because you are," I said slowly, like he was a kid.

"I can't do that Bella. I'm coming with you."

"No, you can't, not right away. You need to stay in town, preferably so Charlie sees you every so often. If you leave when I do Charlie will get suspicious. You can meet up at night, after maybe a day or two."

He growled, "I can't leave you for that long when you're in danger."

I crossed my arms. "Too bad," I yelled, "you need to stay here and keep up pretences. I don't want Charlie to arrest you when we get back."

"Bella, be reasonable..." he started.

"No," I cut him off, "_you _need be reasonable. You're the one who dragged me to the game." He looked hurt when I said that, so I lowered my voice and stepped closer to him. "I didn't mean that. All I'm saying is please you should help me rather than hinder me. I know what I'm doing, and I can handle it if you just do what I ask."

His eyes were still pained, but he nodded. I kissed him quickly before I started going commander-style and issued commands.

"Okay, I'm sorry I got you guys all into this mess but I'm going to need your help to get out of it. I need someone to take me to phoenix, probably Alice and Jasper, and maybe Emmett and Rosalie too. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, I need you to protect Charlie for a while until we're sure they've left. Then you can come and help corner James. We'll need to drive so James knows which car to follow. What's the fastest car you have?"

So they did what I asked, we packed up, and got going. I got some of Rosalie's clothes, and carried my bag out to the car. I was about to jump in the back when Edward's pained voice called my name. I turned, seeing him in his pained beauty.

"Bella, please be careful. I'm holding you fully accountable for anything that may happen to you."

"I'll try to keep myself out of harm's way," I laughed breathlessly, without humour. Edward swept me into his arms, pulled me from the floor and held me tight to him as he kissed me. It was rougher than usual, and painfully beautiful and sweet. His lips felt hungry and his hand tangled in my hair like he never wanted to let go. I kissed him back equally as hard, putting my fright and love for him all into that kiss. When he let me go I had tears in my eyes. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Don't say that. I'll see you in two days, or one and a half." He laughed at his own eagerness, I laughed a little too, though there was no genuine amusement in both of the sounds, more just nervousness.

Then we were driving away, and I was fiercely determining how many ways we could kill James for ruining my day.

**Review guys, I only got one last chapter :( and I live on reviews, I'm starving!**


	21. Impatience

**I thought the last one was a little short so I posted this. Aren't I nice? Don't I deserve some reviews?**

20. Impatience

I woke up in a hotel, in a bland room. My dreams had returned, with no Edward by my side to fend me off. They were bad, it was James, or the movies version of James, I'd never seen the real one, and Logan. The two kept merging into one, or switching places, or teaming up. All the dreams ended with me being hurt some way; broken leg, drained dry, raped, tortured, sliced, tied up, and other things that really only made sense in the dream world, like being made to fade, or turning to smoke, or being videotaped and trapped in the picture forever.

Well, yeah, my night sucked, and when I woke, I wasn't surprised to see the familiar sheen of sweat coating my body. I was glad the bedroom had a bathroom connected, so Alice and Jasper didn't see me. I ran into the room and locked the door, glaring at my appearance. My hair was in ratty tangles, almost dreadlocks. My face looked oily with the sweat and tear streaks travelled all across my face, even at angles that didn't seem to make sense. My eyes were swollen and puffy, the whites red. My lips were dry and cracked, with scabs from where my teeth had bitten down.

My back was sore, my thighs ached, and I had a splitting headache that pushed against my eyeballs so hard I was sure they were going to pop out. My throat was dry, my nose was full, and my ears felt full. Of all the times to catch the flu, I had to catch it now.

I grabbed some toilet paper, cringing at the loud, disgusting sound. I coughed a couple of times, and after washing my face I stuck my head in the basin to catch some water in my mouth. When I pulled up half my hair was covered in water. If possible I looked worse.

I decided to jump in the shower, and let the warm water calm me. I closed my eyes and leant my head against the shower wall, letting the water run over my head. I squeezed the tiny shampoo bottle getting the small blob of stuff and scrubbing my scalp and hair. I rinsed and then squirted some conditioner onto my now dry dreadlocks. I grabbed a comb from my toiletries bag and wrapped a towel around my waist and prepared for the slow, painful task of unknotting my hair.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Are you decent?" I heard her tinkling voice.

"Relatively," I replied, and unlocked the door.

She laughed and opened the door then gasped. Her little hand covered her mouth which had formed a little 'o'.

"Bella, oh my... let me help you." She whipped out her own little comb and soon her fingers were deftly and painlessly combing the knots out of my hair. "What were you dreaming last night, you almost gave me and Jazzy a heart attack when you screamed, and Emmett even came around to see if James had found you." Emmett and Rosalie had their own room right beside ours. I cringed at the thought that I'd been so loud that they'd heard.

"Bad dreams, nightmares, of James," I explained. She didn't need to know about Logan.

She nodded understandingly and continued. She was more skilled and efficient that me, doing half my head in the time it took to do me a quarter. We talked while we worked, funny stories, jokes we heard, movies and songs we liked. Then we went to a topic we both got extremely excited about, shoes and clothes.

Alice ended up braiding my hair, and I returned the favour (not that she couldn't do it behind her own head). Her hair was as soft as Edward, but surprisingly strong. I was worried when I tugged it hard that I'd hurt her, and I voiced this worry.

She her laughter was like bells. "Oh Bella, you silly girl, of course it doesn't." So I tested it, pulling until I was sure that it would be uprooted from her scalp, but it didn't.

She wondered why I was so fascinated, and then I showed her how easy it was to pull my hair from my head. Yeah, I was stupid.

"Ow," I rubbed my head where I'd pulled the hair from. She laughed at me.

"C'mon Bella, let's get you dressed." She pulled me out of the bathroom; I had to grab my towel to make sure it didn't fall off. She almost slammed into the bathroom door and skipped out giggling.

I stopped, a blush rising on my cheeks.

Jasper was waiting outside, just about to knock. He looked embarrassed to, after he saw my lack of clothing. He turned around. "I'm sorry, I was just going to ask what was going on in there, and you've been in the bathroom for two hours."

Alice giggled again. I straightened, letting go of her hand to place on my hip. "You weren't going to spy on us were you Jasper?" I asked. He looked more awkward, I laughed at his discomfit.

Alice ran and pushed Jasper out of the room. "Shoo," she said with a last push and slammed the door in his face.

We both burst into laughter, my ribs hurt from laughing and soon I was gasping for breath. Suddenly Alice grew serious.

"Now for the important stuff, let's get changed."

Alice was very excitable, and very happy. She was nothing like my old mum when she played dress up on me. Alice asked my opinion, chatted while she worked, and complimented me. Also, Alice let me dress her. We modelled the clothes, and mismatched them, made them look silly, cool, gangster, pirate, and even lame sexy.

I was wearing a bra over a T-shirt and underwear over my jeans, and Alice was wearing a bra upside down on her butt and had rolled up only the front of her tank top. We were doing fake sexy poses and laughing each time.

Jasper remembered to knock this time, and we both screamed at the sound. Alice threw a pillow at the door and yelled, "Don't you dare come in here Jasper Whitlock Cullen!"

We laughed again. Then we took off our more embarrassing accessories. Alice was still shaking slightly when she opened the door. "Sorry, we aren't interested in buying anything today," she smiled.

Jasper smiled back, in the 'you're-so-not-funny' way and walked in. "Carlisle called, apparently the dark one Laurent went to the house to tell them he doesn't want to be involved. He isn't the leader, James was, and he wants to warn us about how deadly James is." Jasper smiled wickedly at the last part, not believing Laurent's opinion. "He's actually apparently a good willed vampire. He's very interested in our diet and is moving to Denali to be taught the habits of our better lifestyle."

"Thanks honey," Alice leapt into his arms and pecked his cheek. My smile faltered, and thoughts of Edward flooded back into my mind. I missed him so much. Right now, a kiss would be good.

Jasper walked back out, and Alice turned back to me, seeing my face she ran and gave me a hug. "It's okay Bella, you'll see Edward soon."

"Yeah, and it was my idea in the first place. I need to eat some more cement and toughen up." I laughed lamely.

"Okay, anyway Bella, you haven't eaten since last night, we should go get some lunch."

She ordered me some room service, and went a little extravagant. But I was so bored now I hate the whole tray of food, trying to keep my thoughts only on the food and my taste buds.

The tray didn't last long though, despite how slowly I ate. I groaned quietly and flipped the TV on. I sat on the couch, which was now quite cosy with three people on it, despite Alice's small size. I picked up the phone beside me, then put it back and picked up the remote. What? They were the same size and colour.

We watched a cooking show in silence, and then I groaned and started flicking through the channels, hoping for something good. I ended up watching a fishing show, because right after it was Top Gear.

Then the phone rang, and I picked it up quickly, holing to my ear and answering before the vampires might think to take it away from me.

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle was surprised I answered. "Well, could you hand me over to Alice; I want to see if anything new has happened."

Alice being right beside me heard, and just shook her head.

"Alice hasn't seen anything new," then Alice started telling me what to say. "But she says James will be here soon, so as soon as school is out Edward should come. She also says that Rosalie will need to go back there, because she sees her scaring off Victoria."

"Thank you Bella, and tell Alice thank you to. There's someone who wants to talk to you," he said warmly and I heard the rattling sound as he passed the phone to someone else.

"Bella," Edward's voice was frantic, but so beautiful.

"Edward," I replied.

"Bella, are you alright? What's happening there?"

"Nothing, you might find I'll die out of boredom rather than at the hand of James," I laughed.

He growled. It was a weirdly distorted sound on the phone, almost like a malfunction. "Bella, don't joke about that. James is really dangerous. I'll be there soon, just please keep yourself safe. I have to go, lunch hour is almost over."

"Have fun in Biology," I laughed. It'd be terrible having to be at school now, how anxious and irritated he must be. "Don't glare a hole through anyone."

He chuckled darkly. "Yes, a lot of the teachers here are wondering if I'm going to bring a gun out of my pocket and shoot them. I almost punched Mike when he asked me where you are."

"Damn," I said, remembering something. "I was going to beat Mike's ass in a shuffling competition."

"You can still do that Bella." His voice was gentle, and soon he said the words that made my heart stutter. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, be careful."

He chuckled, "You're the one who needs to be careful." He hung up.

As soon as I hit end the phone rang again. I pressed talk and held it to my ear.

"Bella, Bella, Bella where are you?" I heard a vaguely familiar frantic female voice say. It was scratchier than a phone would make it, and sounded so fake I almost laughed.

**Press the button and review, please**


	22. A Phone Call

**This chapter is really short, so I'm posting it. Yell at me if you want at it's shortness, but do it in a review *wink***

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Keep it up. The more reviews I get the faster I update, and today is the last day of holidays. If I get enough reviews... maybe 8... I will post the rest of the story :)**

**So read and review**

* * *

21. A Phone Call

"Be careful not to say anything until I tell you to." James voice was pleasant, smooth like most vampires. Right now though, it sounded disgusting.

"Okay," I played along for a moment, then put my hand over the phone and looked at the two vampires beside me as I stood up. "How good are you two at tracking calls?" I asked.

Jasper went to where the pair's bags stood and pulled out a laptop. "You learn a lot in a hundred years of technology," he explained.

I smiled and put the phone back to my mouth. "Mom, what the heck are you doing?"

"I said don't talk until I tell you to," he growled.

"Oh Mom, you really should go eat some fish sticks," I said lightly.

"Now Bella, don't be rude, I'd hate to have to hurt your mom here." He laughed darkly.

I looked at Jasper, he mouthed for me to give it a few more minutes.

"Okay, Mom," I said. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Good," he sounded pleased, I fake gagged to the side, and Alice giggled. "Now, I need you to get away from your friends, can you do that?"

"Yes Mom," my voice had a hint of the anger I felt at him in it.

"Good, now I want you to go to your Mom's house. There's a phone number there. I want you to call it and I'll tell you where to go from there. Go alone. If I catch any hint that some of your friends will be there, well, that won't be very good for Mommy," he chuckled.

I looked at Jasper; he smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up.

I growled into the phone. "I can tell you what won't be good for my Mommy you fucking arsehole. I know you don't have my Mom. What, did you think I was an idiot? Now you listen to me, we're going to kill you and before you die I'm going to see how hard your skin is against hardware tool while you squirm. So you can go shove that phone your talking on up your ass and try and hide under a rock, 'cause we'll find you fucktard."

"Bella, now don't be rude," he found my threatening funny.

"Bite me, motherfucker," and I hung up.

Alice and Jasper were both staring at me open mouthed.

"What?" I asked. "He ruined one of the best days of my life."

They still looked shocked. I sat back down, and watched the TV. Jasper put Alice on his lap so she could play around with the laptop. They were both squished against the other end of the couch to me.

"Hey, can I go to the nearest Hardware store?" I asked. They cringed at me.

* * *

**Review, remember 8 for the rest of the story.**


	23. Hide and Seek The Angel

**See, how hard was that? Not hard at all, in fact extremely easy. So I will post the rest of the story, which I think is only one chapter.**

**Review if you also want me to post the epililogue**

* * *

22. Hide-And-Seek / The Angel

I went to a Hardware store.

What? You thought I was joking. I wasn't. I was examining a row of power tools, deciding between the grinder and the industrial saw. I thought the industrial saw looked more efficient, but the grinder had diamond fragments on it.

Then again, he was a vampire and neither might work, so I moved on to find a blowtorch.

I had my mobile in my pocket, and Alice and Jasper were outside watching the perimeter.

The blow torches were all really expensive, all the good ones at least. I only had 100 dollars (courtesy of Alice, she was actually supportive of the torturing idea. Yeah, I got a little freaked when the pixie approved too). I ended up grabbing a hand held, portable one that was only 80 dollars. I was waiting in line to buy it (stupid line was really long. How many handyman's live here!). Then my mobile rang.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, worriedly. She told she'd only ring if something bad happened.

"Hello again, Bella," said a sickly voice.

"James," I growled. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You know what I want Bella. I want you. It's actually a little sad how this all turned out. I mean, if you'd just come when I pretended I had your mom only one person would get hurt, you, and probably Edward too. Since you didn't fall for that one I had to get a little more… creative.

"It's really such a shame that all those people will die - such a waste of blood when it all burns in the explosion."

"Ex –Explosion," I stuttered.

"You know, bombs are a lot harder to get these days. A hundred or so years ago gunpowder was lying around anywhere. All you needed was a match. Now… well, I had to go to all this trouble. I hope you feel appreciated." His sarcastic evil voice grated against my ears. I started breathing more heavily.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snarled.

"Why, I'm talking about the bomb I set up at your old ballet school. All those cute little girls in leotards… they could have grown up to make beautiful, ballerinas."

"No, you wouldn't." My voice was starting to sound frantic. I was trying to convince myself he was lying; he wouldn't really blow a building, would he?

"Oh, you don't believe me. Darn, well, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Well, can you see a TV?" he asked.

"Yes," I said confusedly.

"Is it on channel Nine news?" he asked.

"Yes," my voice was still confused.

"Well then, let's watch the live coverage of the traffic report together and you'll see exactly how serious I am. Look near the train track."

I watched the screen that hung above one of the cash registers like most of the other bored customers waiting in line. I found the train line quickly and waited. I was almost sure he'd lied when I saw an explosion close to the side of the road. The guy in the helicopters gasped, exclaiming at what they'd seen.

My heart raced, it wasn't a huge explosion, just a bright display, but it meant he was telling the truth and had access to explosives.

James was laughing, hearing my fast breathing. "I guess you saw my little fireworks. Trust me when I tell you the ballerina building will make that look like a calm day compared to a hurricane."

"Where do you want me?" I asked, giving up.

"That's the girl. I want you to go to the ballet studio, wait outside. I'll be watching. If you're there the girls and the instructor will leave. If you're not then … those little girls will have a very dramatic exit."

"When does the class finish?" I asked.

He paused, I think checking, and then told me. It was 8 pm, a night class. I looked at my own watch, 7:30. Shit, I need to go now.

"Bella, don't be late," he warned in a singsong voice. The last I hear before he hung up was his cruel laughter.

I muttered several profanities. I looked around the store. How could I get away with Alice and Jasper outside? Then I remembered they'd be watching away from the store, not towards it. I just hope Alice hadn't gotten a vision of my escape.

Then I realized why should I go alone? I was sure Alice and Jasper could be sneaky. Alice was definitely small enough to.

I ran out of the store, disregarding the blowtorch. A store employee yelled at me as I ran out, telling me if it was damaged I'd have to pay.

I ran to Alice, panting.

"There you are Bella; we're going to be late picking up Edward." Her voice lost its complacency as she saw my face.

"Alice," I panted. "Alice James is going to blow up a building."

"What?" she was shocked.

"He's going to blow up a ballet studio. If I'm not waiting outside he'll blow it up while it's full of students. I need to go there, alone. Tell Edward for me, but make sure you tell him so he's not there before the class gets out. I can't be responsible for so many deaths, I just can't." I started crying, crying into her small shoulder. She hugged me, holding me until I could calm down.

"Okay, I promise Bella. Edward's going to kill me but I trust you to keep yourself safe for a few minutes. Just stall some way, okay? Now, when does the class get out?"

"8 pm," I answered.

"Shit," she swore, sounding so odd on her cute little lips and face. "You need to go, now! Catch a cab. Go, GO NOW!" She pushed my back.

I caught a cab, practically throwing the notes in his face. He looked surprised.

"Drive fast," I commanded. It was 7:38.

He did, swerving, overtaking, and speeding me to the ballet studio. I got there with a few minutes to spare, jumping and running to a window, looking inside. The waiting was painful, and I paced in front of the building on the side walk.

Then I heard children giggling, and the voices of mother's trying to chide them to behave. They passed me, some giving me odd looks. They were wondering what the anxious looking girl was doing near their kids. They hurried them away from me. Talk about ungrateful; I'd just saved their lives.

The door was left open, I walked in, heart hammering in my chest. My head whipped side to side, looking for James, until a silky voice slid over my back.

"Hello Bella, thanks for coming."

I turned, and anger flooded my voice. "Where's the bomb?" I asked.

"Bomb, there's no bomb. I lied Bella, do you think I'd spend that kind of money on explosives just for you." He laughed.

"There was no bomb? What was that one on the news then?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, that was just some fireworks I'd been dying to use. It was funny how you fell for it actually, especially because you were so good at picking up that your moms voice was a tape."

"Yeah well, I guess we can't all be evil masterminds," I was stalling now.

"Oh Bella, that's harsh. I wouldn't say I'm evil, just very determined. Would you call a bear that's swims after its salmon evil?"

"When it threatens to kill a bunch of innocents yes," I growled.

"Whatever you want to think Bella, it doesn't matter anymore." He grabbed my shoulder so fast I couldn't see it. His cold hand squeezed, hard, and then pushed me to a wall. The mirror of the glass was warmer than his hand. He stuck his nose in the crook of my neck, smelling.

"Bella, you smell so good. The second best scent I've ever smelled. Unfortunately the first one got away. Some old vampire seemed fond of her, and whizzed her away from the asylum and changed her. Poor thing hadn't seen the world for almost all her life, and probably anything she remembered was wiped out by the shock therapy."

"Alice, her name was Alice," I told him.

He laughed. "It doesn't matter now. It's too bad Edward wasn't strong enough to change you like that vampire though. Maybe he'll be strong enough to come after to me after this though."

"I don't know why you're so cocky. Edward's a great fighter."

"Is he now," he smiled, flashing straight, white, sharp teeth. "Well, that'll make it so much more fun."

"Oh go fuck yourself James," I growled. "Actually why don't you get Victoria to do it for you. Do you even love Victoria James? Do you realize you're going to leave her alone in this world?"

My questions shocked him for a moment, and then he snarled. "I won't leave her. She's my mate; I love her far more than anything on this earth." He was angry.

"Then why…" I started before he stopped me.

"Shut up, bitch," he yelled and threw me across the room. As soon as I'd stopped sliding he pounced back to me, landing above me, snarling teeth above my face. "Don't you dare tell me I that don't love Victoria!" He punched me, smashing my ribs. I couldn't gasp; I could do anything, except look at him, shocked. Then he smashed the mirror behind me with my head and grabbed several shards of mirror and plunged them into my legs, arms, shoulder, and hand.

He looked shocked for a moment too, then laughed and blurred away to start filming me. "Tell Edward to avenge you Bella," he whispered, aiming a camera at me. I was crying, panting, trying not to breathe for the pain in my chest.

"To avenge you Bella," I laughed painfully, blood in my mouth. He growled at my joke.

Then I saw him inhale, looking lustfully at the blood running across my body. "You do smell good Bella. Let's watch you writhe from the venom a little bit."

He slowly bent down, grabbing my arm, he twisted it painfully, and smiling then bit down, and started sucking. It took him a while but eventually he pulled himself from my arm, to grab the camera and filmed.

It hurt, I couldn't focus on my ribs, my limbs, or anything but the fire that was running up my arm. You know, describing it isn't really very possible. I'd burnt myself before, but this was inside my arms, through my veins, trickling up to my shoulder. I couldn't think, time meant nothing to me.

Then I saw an angel, an angel of fury. He attacked the demon in a blur of motions. Then I saw fire, and the angel was leaning over me, along with a golden haired angel too.

"Edward, James bit her, you need to suck the venom out," I made out through the rushing of blood in my ears. I felt the burning arm lift, towards the angel.

Then I knew what this was. I could be a vampire like Edward, we could live together forever. He wouldn't be able to leave. Victoria could never hurt me. The Volturi would have no reason to start a war with my clan.

"No, don't do it, I want to be like you," I yelled.

He looked confused for a moment, and then whispered to me. "I'm going to stop it Bella. I'm going to make it go away." I shook my head vainly, trying to pull my arm from his grip, but his hold was inescapable and he put his mouth to my arm.

I felt the fire leave, and then he continued sucking. I'd been sucked already today; I felt dead, no strength in my body.

"Stop Edward, her blood is clean, you're killing her," Carlisle said.

I couldn't stay awake to see the ending of the story. I fainted.

* * *

**Review please**


	24. An Impasse

**OMG, it's almost over, this is the last chapter. Only epilogue to go. Remember to read and review if you want to read it right away.**

* * *

24. An Impasse

I woke up in a hospital, head clouded by morphine, my eyesight blurry. There were tubes up my nose, they itched, and my hand tried to pull them out.

"No you don't," a velvet voice chided. I looked around, blinking, and saw my love, my life, my savior, the reason I still lived for several times now, Edward.

"Hey Edward," I said lamely, "you know you have only have one eye right now. Yeah, you're a Cyclops." I giggled.

He laughed. "Do I look better with one eye?" he asked.

"No, but you do make a very beautiful Cyclops." I paused for a while, my rational mind returning. "Oh god, Edward I'm so sorry. He said he was going to blow up a building."

"I know, Alice told me." Edward was being gentle with me, any other day when I wasn't in a hospital bed he probably would have yelled at me, and told me how stupid I was.

"So… did you kick James ass for me?" I asked, laughing.

"Actually, Alice did that for me, I was a little preoccupied," he looked to my arm. There was a big bandage on it.

"You stopped," I smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"I almost didn't," he said to himself almost as much as to me. "I almost drained you dry. They had to give you heaps of blood transfusions, you smelled really off for a while."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, I like your smell."

"Masochist," I muttered, then spoke louder. "So what's the story?"

"Well, you were passing the ballet studio when you saw the fire. You thought someone was inside so you ran in. Then some walls fell on you. You crawled out and I found you because you called for me to come help your friend. You haven't helped your friend by the way. What were you planning on doing?"

"The story was that I was going to help my friend with her abusive boyfriend."

"Okay… so who is this friend?"

"I don't know, someone random, I'll think up a name if anyone asks." I was quiet for a while, listening to the beeping of the IV by my side. I coughed, and winced, Edward's hands hovered over me, wondering what to do. I smiled, he sat back. "So, did Alice see the tape?"

"Yes, and now she's found out why she can't remember anything, thank to you."

"Yeah," I groaned, "at least one good thing happened because of me."

"Don't say that Bella. You don't need to be the hero, that's what I'm here for," he grinned cockily. The IV speeded up a little.

"That's embarrassing," I mumbled.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss me, I kissed back and my heart raced a little. I could hide most of the swooning and things, but my body still acts the same way.

"Bella, I really love you," he said against my lips.

"I love you too." I kissed him again. "You know, loves better than morphine. I can't think of anything else when I'm kissing you."

"Well, we better stop soon. I can hear your mom coming."

"Don't leave," I asked.

"I'll just pretend to be asleep." He walked to the corner of the room, and masterly collapsed into the chair, perfectly imitating someone who is very, very tired. It was a couple of minutes before the door opened, and in whizzed Renee.

I was surprised again at how much she looked like me, just older.

"Bella, you're awake." One point for stating the obvious, mom.

"Yeah, and what's the time?"

"It is 3 pm, Friday, you've been out a while," she laughed a little.

"Wow, that's ages. You must have had a lot of fun watching me sleep."

"Well, suspenseful movies aren't going to get me going as much anymore," she admitted, grinning. I smiled back.

"Oh mom, I love you."

"Oh honey, I love you too. I really miss you. You should come to Jacksonville, it's always sunny and Phil's got a good job that he thinks will keep him steady for a while."

"Mom," I interrupted while she took a breath for her next sentence. "I want to stay in Forks."

"I don't need three guesses to guess why," he eyes flicked to the corner where Edward was sitting.

"Yeah, there's that," I jutted my chin to him, seeing his smile spread ever so slightly. "There is also the fact that if I left Charlie he's likely to burn the town down when he cooks himself dinner. He makes you look like a chef."

"He still can't cook?" she asked incredulously. We laughed, mine coming in painful barks.

"So," she turned to look at Edward and back at me again.

"What did he tell you?" I groaned. Edward's grin definitely did widen.

"Nothing bad, I promise. There's something I need to talk to you about though," her voice was serious, or semi-serious. It didn't sound right on her, like she wasn't made to be serious. "I think that boy's in love with you."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"That depends on how you feel about him." She sat back on my bed, looking into my eyes as I answered to try and make sure I wouldn't lie. I wasn't about to though; I wasn't ashamed of my feelings.

"I love him to mom."

"You remember to be careful though, no silly business, and always remember to use protection and…" I cut her off, holding back a blush.

"Mom, god, we haven't… gone there… yet," I added the last part, and tried to hide a smile. Edward wasn't grinning in his fake sleep anymore.

"You remember," she pointed a finger at me, looking far too much like a child pretending to be a mother than for the move to work. I nodded anyway so she smiled, relieved. "Okay, I'm sorry Bella, but I need to go, Phil's going to call soon and…"

"That's okay; I don't think I'll be much fun at the moment, not being able to move and all."

"Okay," she smiled, and before she walked out she turned to me. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too mom," I was surprised, I actually meant it. In the whole hour that I'd actually talked to her in person (I disregarded all the emails I'd sent her) I had learned to love my new mother.

Her smile was warm, and crinkly at the edges. "Oh and Bella, please try to be a little less stupid, heroes aren't worth anything if they're dead." She winked at me, running out the door before I could throw a pillow at her.

Edward was grinning again, but stayed immobile as the nurses came in. They looked at some things, and then one saw my heart rate reading. "Are you okay, feeling anxious or something? Your heart rate went a little weird a few minutes ago."

"You can blame my boyfriend," I lifted a really sore arm to point at him, refusing to cringe and ruin the fake annoyed look on my face.

The nurse grinned, and winked before walking off.

Edward laughed, and ran (human speed, there were cameras in hospitals) to my side. "Bella, you know you don't have to tell everyone everything about our relationship."

"It's just so beautiful I thought that I needed to share it," I smiled and lifted my arms to pull him to me. It didn't hurt that much, I had too many painkillers in my system for that. Plus Edward's lips on mine were better than any painkiller I'd known.

"Bella," he pulled away, "I don't want to hurt you." He was very serious again.

"You won't," I assured him, "I've too many drugs in me now for that."

He grabbed my hands and held them together gently so I would stop stroking him. "Bella, I didn't mean that. What I meant was … you said to your mom … we can't be together like that Bella, it is way too dangerous."

"Oh," realization dawned on me about what he was talking about. I grinned at him, not embarrassed with my relatives gone. "Well, you could change me before, and then you wouldn't have to worry."

"I'd never do that to you Bella."

"Then why didn't you let James's venom spread, if you can't do it."

"Bella, you don't want to be like me. It hurts me to see you wanting to be like me. I feel guilty every day I stay, when I should just go so you can have a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life."

"If you had a normal life you wouldn't be in this hospital now."

"And I wouldn't have met you. I don't care about this Edward. All I care about now, is you. You can't leave me."

"Calm down Bella, I'm here aren't I?" I did notice

I took a deep breath, wincing against my cracked ribs. Edward looked worried. He pressed a button and a nurse came in to give me more drugs.

"Edward, I don't need them," I winced at each word, the painkillers were wearing off. He and the nurse laughed. She put the drugs into the needles that poked into my arm. I felt the drugs soon, and felt way high, and sleepy.

"You'll stay while I'm asleep?" I asked Edward when the nurse left.

"I'll stay as long as it makes you happy, as long as it's safe for you."

"Which is more important to you?" I yawned.

"You're safety," he said without a pause.

"My happiness doesn't matter to you?" I asked groggily.

"Of course it is," he assured me.

I was about to fall to sleep, I could feel his lips on my forehead. I needed to say something, the same stubborn determination in me that other Bella had.

"Then never leave me," I whispered.

* * *

**Aw, it's the end *cries***

**So, review to get the Epilogue, I think one or two will do, I'm still full from the last eight reviews :D**


	25. Epilogue An Occasion

**It's the end now, the very end. I know, it's so sad. I'm about to hit that complete.**

**Don't cry too much, because New Moon or Follow in her Footsteps will be out soon.**

**So, it's the end. If you like it review!**

* * *

Epilogue: An Occasion

I was dressed up. I was surrounded in a beautiful silky fabric that I couldn't stop stroking. I loved Alice; she'd dressed me in a beautiful purple dress, accentuating my bust with a long V-neck and tight around my thin waist and hips before falling to the floor with gentle waves like a curtain.

Edward was painfully gorgeous in his tux. I could barely keep myself from looking at him.

Edward was taking me to prom, and I wasn't completely angry, but I insisted I would take the truck, and I was driving. Pressing on the pedals with my heels (they were awesome, the best purple I'd ever seen) was very awkward, but I didn't voice this. Edward was already looking at me worriedly. If he were human he'd probably be holding onto his seat, terrified of a crash.

We parked at school, and Edward got a call. "Hello Charlie," he said warily. "You're kidding," he laughed. "Why don't you let me talk to him?"

"No, let me talk to Tyler," I reached for the phone. He raised an eyebrow at me, wondering how I knew, again, but kept talking.

"I'm sorry if there's been some miscommunication tonight but Bella is unavailable." He paused for a moment, and then he started sounding angrier. "To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone beside myself is concerned. And I'm sorry about…" I snatched the phone from his hand.

"Tyler, I never agreed to go with you to prom and you're blind if you can't see that Edward and I are together. So you go and fetch Lauren and leave me alone." I hung up.

"Nicely put," Edward chuckled.

"You too," I smirked.

We got out of the car, and I walked with Edward to the hall. I didn't really mind how tacky the hall looked. It wasn't like I was exactly perfect looking at the moment. I was so covered in scar's all over my exposed arms (under my dress was even worse) that I looked like I'd joined a gang. Mike and several of the boys at school had thought they were cool when they were still healing. They kept asking to poke them, asking if it hurt, and asking me to remove the bandages so they could see the puss. Edward had been very protective that day; they never did it again, even in classes Edward wasn't with me.

I spotted a few of my friends around the dance floor, shuffling awkwardly in their partners arms, all against the wall to make way for the two couples owning it.

Alice wore a cute black dress. It had triangles over lapping across her chest, a thick tight band of white around her stomach, and a series of long triangles over the top of a white skirt that went to her mid thigh.

Rosalie was flawless and stunning. Her blood red dress matched her lips and surprisingly looked good against her pale skin. The V-neck of her dress went to her waist, a fact I could see many guys in the room drooling over. I felt sorry for the girls who'd have to wipe spit off their shoulders.

Emmett's tux made his shoulder's look even wider and he wore a red shirt under. Jasper wore all black, the suit made him look even stiffer than usually. I'm sorry Jasper, but you're just too easy to make fun of.

They were gliding across the dance floor, literally gliding. If you couldn't see their feet and the ground you could convince yourself they were wearing skates.

Edward led me to the space where they were dancing, and picked me up so my feet were on his.

"Hey," I protested, "I can dance."

He grinned and started dancing. I was caught up in the swirling, the gliding, so I didn't care that he didn't think much of my dancing skills. I was so caught up that I didn't realize there was someone who didn't belong here standing right beside us until Edward stopped.

Jacob was there, in a kind of makeshift formal wear. It was funny to see, because the shirt was obviously not worn often and Jake didn't realize his growth spurt would affect what clothing he could wear. The shirt was tight across his chest, and halfway up his forearm and almost ripping across his biceps.

He was smiling, a little shyly, while some girls were all whispering around him, giggling and looking him up and down.

Edward was stiff beside me, almost growling. I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey Jake," I called.

"Hey Bella, can I cut in?" he asked the last bit to Edward.

He forced a smile, fake looking to me but probably looking real to anyone who didn't know him. "Sure, I needed to go to the bathroom anyway." I almost barked a laugh at that.

Jake looked awkward, and waited for Edward to leave before he said. "A little too much information there," his eyes went to Edward who was ducking into the boys' bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh this time, and Jake joined in.

"So, crashing the Prom hey? Didn't they have one at the res?"

He looked down - watching his feet which were awkwardly moving side to side in sneakers - while he spoke. "My Dad actually paid me to come here, 20 bucks and the master cylinder I need. He wants me to tell you something, but it's really embarrassing."

"If he's going to tell me you're on growth steroids I don't need to know," I grinned. "Seriously, how tall are you?"

"6'2," he said proudly, straightening up. I was annoyed now; he was looking down on me. I swear I was taller than him last time I checked. "But that's not it, and I'm hurt that you think I'd do that Bella."

"I trust you wouldn't do that yourself. You're dad would smash it up in your food. It's a big conspiracy to make the reservation's basketball team the best in the country." We laughed again.

"Our team is pretty good, we've smashed Forks high plenty of times," he teased.

"Hey, if I chose a side I'd be rooting for you."

"Thanks, but I can't stall much longer. Your boyfriend can't pee for ages."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, shoot, tell me this embarrassing thing. Let me guess, your Dad wants me to break up with my boyfriend?"

He looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Jake, your dad practically told me that already. You were there," I said incredulously when comprehension didn't cross his face.

"Well, there's that and… this sounds really bad but it's him saying it not me okay, his plural not mine. He says, quote 'We'll be watching you'."

I laughed. "Sounds like a line from a cheap horror movie. Okay, I'm well informed, you can go get your money now. Actually, you could probably stay a while. Those girls over there look just short of pouncing on you."

He blushed, looking at them, the girls waved. He turned back to me, scared look on his face. "You weren't kidding."

"Nope, and as soon as I let go they'll swarm. Get ready to run," I giggled. The song ended and I ran from him, he glared at me as a group of girl's converged around him. A cold arm swooped down and spun me into a cold chest.

"That wasn't very nice, Bella. He'll be eaten alive in there," Edward's velvet voice chuckled.

"Oh, do you want me to go back and dance with him then?" Edward held me tighter in response. I laughed and let him lift me back onto his feet.

We glided for a while, and I let myself relax, leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. That was why I was surprised when we stopped. We were outside the hall, in private, and Edward led me to a bench.

Edward watched the sky and sighed. "Twilight again," he said.

"I still think it's beautiful."

"Not as much as you."

I sighed. "Edward, you can't say that and expect me not to pounce on you. I'd ruin this hair and Alice would be very pissed."

He chuckled, and lifted me onto his lap. "I don't care about Alice," his voice was almost husky.

"Neither do I," and I leant down and kissed him, perfectly happy. I didn't need to talk about the change, or ruin the moment. All I needed was Edward's lips on mine, expressing his love for me in the best way possible.

* * *

**Ta Da, I actually finished it!**

**Please send me lots of review if you like this story. If not, then send me flames. Send me suggestions, just send me anything in the review *gets on knees* PLEASE oh pretty, pretty please with Edward on top, send me a review!**


End file.
